<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莎乐美 by Rationalorabsurd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879490">莎乐美</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rationalorabsurd/pseuds/Rationalorabsurd'>Rationalorabsurd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rationalorabsurd/pseuds/Rationalorabsurd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你为什么不看看我，只要你看到我，你一定会爱上我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>临时政府联合部队办公室，吴世勋站在房间中央。</p><p>他面前坐着一个双鬓隐约斑白的中年男人，联合部队总司令，这职位在末世称的上位高权重，要是任何一个人站在吴世勋的位置都该是卑躬屈膝，可是吴世勋偏不，吴世勋皱着眉，他这样一张过于凌厉的眉眼，就是一个轻微的变化也能让人感觉寒冷，更别说这间房间的门外还守着一群穿着军装的气势汹汹的男人，吴世勋小队的人正站在门外等着他们的队长给他们讨个说法。</p><p>吴世勋的眼珠转了转，厌恶的瞄了一眼房间的左侧角，那个面皮白皙的科学家正卷缩在办公室里低矮的椅子上，就是这么一眼，吴世勋看见他露出袖子的那节手腕，那么纤细，好像稍不注意就会折断，娇弱的让吴世勋的厌恶雪上加霜。</p><p>“我不同意护送张教授去10区。”吴世勋的眉间刻印加深，他用毫无余地的语气对着司令说。</p><p>他抿了抿唇，好像念了那个人的名称就脏了他的嘴。</p><p>“我的小队异能都是A级以上，要我们做这个护送一个什么作用的都没有的科研人员太大材小用了，我和我的队员都不同意。”</p><p>他的毫不客气的贬低就这样当这那个瘦弱的男人面前说出，似乎是故意想要那个男人难堪，可是那人却一直催着头，不知是对吴世勋的羞辱不屑一顾还是被吓的畏缩的不敢抬头。</p><p>陈司令点了点桌上的文件：“他是向你的表哥，临时政府的首相，金俊勉先生申请的，也是金俊勉先生通过的，”陈司令笑眯眯的样子像只狡猾的狐狸，看着吴世勋，说：“金先生点明要你接这个任务，”陈司令十分愉悦的把自己的责任推得一干二净：“金先生说要是你不接这个任务，剩下的几个月你和你的小队就呆在总部不要出去了。”</p><p>吴世勋暴躁的一脚踹开门大步走了出去，守在门外的男人立刻朝吴世勋涌去，这么一大群人跟在吴世勋身后风风火火的从走廊离开。</p><p>房间内，张艺兴抬起头，他的表情平静如水，一点也没有为吴世勋的侮辱所触动的迹象，陈司令对他安慰的说：“辛苦了。”</p><p>离开基地总部第一天，吴世勋的车队沿着荒凉的公路的一路向前，还算顺利，除了挡路的死尸，第一天没遇上什么大的丧尸群，只是路上绵绵堆积的尸体，虽然让越野车一路压过，但整个车队的速度仍然开不了多快，到了晚上，他们没找到什么废弃的城镇，只能将就的在野区过夜。</p><p>在毫无着遮挡物的夜区过夜并不是什么明智的选择，与废弃的城镇相比，城镇的丧尸数量虽然多了点，但城镇的房屋多少起到了点保护作用，而在野外，变异的动物保留了未变异前的习性，夜间正是他们活跃的时机。</p><p>小队点燃了一堆火，火是警示的信号，对丧尸没什么作用，可是除了火属性的动物可能会袭击驻营之外，其余的动物基本不会冒犯。</p><p>小队的人围着火堆坐着，装着食物的罐体被拿出来被放在火上烤热，吴世勋正将午餐肉罐头打开，热气从罐头里冒了出来，坐在旁边的副队金钟仁撞了撞他的肩膀。</p><p>“你看，”金钟仁对着远处的一方抬了抬下巴：“那个怪人你不管管吗？”</p><p>吴世勋顺着金钟仁示意的方向去看，张艺兴拿着几个生肉罐头蹲在张艺兴一直带着身边的丧尸身前，张艺兴一手端着打开的罐头，一手用着长长的筷子给丧尸喂肉。</p><p>吴世勋脑子立刻飘过一连串脏话，腿上的肉绷紧到底没从火堆旁边站起来。</p><p>“管他干什么？”吴世勋恶声恶气的说：“让他呆在火旁边，就因为那个丧尸不喜欢火，跑这么远，死了跟我们可没什么关系。”</p><p>金钟仁点点头，颇为赞同：“你说这样的科学怪人，也没听说做成过什么事，临时政府这么重视他干什么。”</p><p>他们谈话的时间，周围的队员也注意到张艺兴那边的情况，吴世勋队里的人可不像吴世勋这么矜持，已经大声骂出声了。</p><p>“那个怪胎去收集实验物品都不忘带上他的丧尸，简直是心理变态呀…”</p><p>“那个变态每天从丧尸身上采一点血，剜一点肉，也不知道搞什么实验，人家丧尸虽然没什么意识，但好歹以前也是个活生生的人，这么死也不让人死，身上的肉被挖的坑坑洼洼的，我看着都恶心。”</p><p>吴世勋可以确定那音量可以穿过这段距离传到张艺兴的耳朵里，但那人好像耳朵聋了一样一点也没有反应。</p><p>咒骂声越演越烈，有队员突的站起身，指着张艺兴的后背：“你们不觉得可怕吗？”那人说着可怕却大声笑起来，周围的人跟着轰堂大笑，那人继续说：“他身边的丧尸要是全身腐烂了那我们不是还要带着一堆烂肉到处跑，太可怕了，哈哈哈哈，果然科学家都是怪胎…”</p><p>火堆旁的队员都大声的笑着，吴世勋也跟着笑，吴世勋发现张艺兴转过头望了他们一眼。</p><p>火光终于映到张艺兴的正脸上，他的脸在橘红色的火光中仍然白皙到苍白，他回过头看他们的那一眼，火光落到他黑漆漆的眼睛，那双牟子冷静淡然却熠熠生辉，连末世干净清澈的星空、不上那双眼睛的万分之一。</p><p>第一个夜晚，小队的人没有一个能睡好，并不是指野外的地面太过于僵硬，以至于离开基地柔软的床后小队的队员就无法入眠，令人难以忍受的是这整夜驻营连时不时响起的嘶吼声。</p><p>张艺兴身边的丧尸在夜晚吼叫，叫声像破烂的风箱空气不断充填挤压，吴世勋睁着眼睛躺在睡袋里，光听着这声音就几乎能想象到那丧尸喉咙里的烂肉在怎样的颤动拉扯。</p><p>吴世勋一把拉开睡袋，失眠的暗火积沉在眼底的青紫，他从放置在破裂开的公路路面的睡袋中站起身，朝张艺兴睡袋的位置走过去。</p><p>柴草点燃火堆还在霹雳啪里的燃烧，荒废的公路两边是到膝盖深度的杂草，夜晚的湿气让吴世勋闻到火焰中漫起来的草木灰和两边的青草树木的清香，火光温柔的覆盖在铺满了睡袋的路面，张艺兴的睡袋在靠中间的位置——小队的任务就是保护这样一个丝毫没有异能的科学家，尽管小队的人心不甘情不愿。</p><p>张艺兴的睡袋是空的，吴世勋踩的脚在那张睡袋上，丧尸发出的声响在这时刚好放轻，吴世勋环视四周，抬步走出了公路踏进了茂密的草地。</p><p>越往前走，丧尸的发出窸窣的声音越响，越远离火堆，光线越暗，两个值夜的队员在吴世勋身后想要喊着他们的队长，但是吴世勋一抬手，把他们的话制止在口中。</p><p>等树木彻底隔绝了火堆散发的光线，吴世勋终于在树林里找到了张艺兴。</p><p>和他的丧尸。</p><p>仅靠从树叶间隙中射下的月光看见张艺兴的一点轮廓，</p><p>张艺兴和那丧尸靠的极近，</p><p>他把丧尸的那只皮肉破溃的手拉到胸前，低头凑近，但显然这样的光线也看不见什么，不过片刻，他又把那只手臂放下，从怀里掏出个什么本子，熟练的记录了几句。</p><p>吴世勋在这时出声：“你在干什么？”</p><p>吴世勋根本不需要他的回答，这场景一看就知道他在做他那该死的实验，就在这荒地，没有设备，没有助手，所有人都在睡觉的时间，他脱离人群，跑到这样一个危险的地方，把那只可怜的丧尸弄的不得安宁，把所有人弄得人心惶惶。</p><p>吴世勋上前一步，离他更近，吴世勋发现他的脚边有什么东西放射了一点微弱的月光。</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>吴世勋走到他身前，捡起他脚边的东西，手指被那东西尖锐的扎了一下，举到眼前一看，是一支空的注射器。</p><p>吴世勋的脸色骤变，快速的将手上的注射器扔了出去。</p><p>“你给丧尸用过的？”吴世勋皱着眉焦虑的问。</p><p>一想到那只注射器可能染上了丧尸的病毒，吴世勋的手被扎那一下可能让他感染，吴世勋就觉得一股又惊又怒的火焰从心底冒起。</p><p>真可笑，一个杀过成千上万丧尸的人就这样变成丧尸？要不是张艺兴他也不会落到这样的境地。</p><p>让他慰藉的是，张艺兴摇摇头。</p><p>“没有，”张艺兴说：“那是给我自己用的。”</p><p>张艺兴将手中的笔记本装进他的上衣口袋，他抬起头，视线仍没有落到吴世勋身上，他盯着就站在他身旁的丧尸，黑暗中，他的眼睛是最亮的宝石。</p><p>“最好是这样”吴世勋厌烦的转过身：“你知道要是我真的被感染了会有怎样的后果，不想死的话乖乖回到营地里。”</p><p>吴世勋向树林外走去，一边走，一边低声的抱怨：“不要让你的丧尸再叫出声，很吵。”</p><p>吴世勋以为张艺兴会跟上来，毕竟他这样一个没有异能的人独自呆在夜晚的野外树林时间无异于自寻死路，但吴世勋突然停下脚步，他发现身后悄无声息的，张艺兴并没有跟上。</p><p>他回过头，张艺兴还站在原地，和那丧尸并列站着，静静的望着吴世勋，暗地里仅剩下张艺兴的一个轮廓，和那丧尸没什么差别，同样的神秘危险。</p><p>“你不走吗？”吴世勋问。</p><p>吴世勋这才留意到起，张艺兴已经一个人在这树林呆了很长一段时间了，按理说，树林里的变异动物植物早就该把他杀死了，张艺兴是怎么活到等到他找来的。</p><p>吴世勋和张艺兴面对面的站着，一时间只有风吹着树叶沙沙作响，张艺兴旁边的丧尸胸腔里发出低吼在这寂静中格外刺耳。</p><p>这是吴世勋第一次正视这个看起来十分赢弱的科学家，科学家给他们的印象大多消瘦纤细，这人除了一张无辜的漂亮的脸，也没什么特别的。</p><p>吴世勋问：“你使了什么手段？”</p><p>你使了什么手段让变异的动物植物不敢侵犯。</p><p>这荒地里的寂静才使最诡异的，新鲜的血肉本该让长久饥饿的已感染区域骚动沸腾，但是不只现在，他们的小队这一天路程都太过顺利，几乎没到什么丧尸的攻击，可是距离基地较近的那段路虽不至于遇到什么高级丧尸，也本应该是丧尸成群。</p><p>吴世勋试图发现他身上是否有任何的破绽，可是他只站在丧尸旁边，安静的，游刃有余的，回答：“只是运气比较好而已。”</p><p>吴世勋几乎被他逗笑，运气好，当吴世勋是傻子呢，但是他不打算过于纠缠，吴世勋转过身继续向树林外走，走之前，吴世勋瞄了丧尸一眼。</p><p>“你的丧尸难道会认人吗？知道你是他主人他就不会咬你？”吴世勋语调轻佻：“就像是一个你养的小宠物，怪不得你要把它带在身边。”</p><p>吴世勋不在意的挥了挥手：“只要不给我们小队找麻烦，随便你怎么样都好。”</p><p>清晨，天空才泛着鱼白，吴世勋已经叫醒了小队的所有人继续前行。</p><p>数十辆越野车整装待发，张艺兴拖着他的丧尸最后一个进入车里，他和丧尸同乘一辆车，除了他之外，再也没有人愿意再进入那辆车，他坐在驾驶座上，亲自驾驶，小队的人庆幸他不会真的一无是处。</p><p>丧尸病毒爆发才不过一百年，人类先前的交通枢纽还算保存完整，但也只是勉强能通车的地步，这条公路原本铺着平整的沥青混凝土，半个世纪的年久失修，路面因为地貌变化或者爆发过异能者的斗争的缘故，蜘蛛网一样的龟裂已经顺着公路连绵不绝的蔓延。</p><p>这样的地况，就算驾驶的是底盘颇高的越野车也势必免不了颠簸，等张艺兴到达第一个站点，张艺兴猛然停下车，从车上跳下来，原本就不多血色已经褪的一干二净。</p><p>张艺兴扶着越野车干呕，吴世勋就坐在他后方的车上，吴世勋的车跟着他停下，看见他那副悲惨的样子，嫌弃的皱了皱眉。</p><p>一队的越野车本该停在废弃的城镇的出口——避免丧尸大规模聚集的城镇中心，丧尸病毒爆发后的世界，保护自己的车辆免受丧尸破坏或者包围是基本的常识，三岁小孩子都知道。</p><p>然而张艺兴的车辆，没等车队开到城市出口就停在废弃城镇内的街道，他一停下，吴世勋的整个小队也跟着停下，十几辆车就这样静默的矗立着，吴世勋的小队没人下车。</p><p>吴世勋透过越野车前方的挡光板看见张艺兴弯着腰撑在越野车上用要将胆汁都吐出来的架势却什么都吐没出来，吴世勋猜测，大概是因为他用餐的时间光顾着喂自己的丧尸，而他自己的胃到现在却是空荡荡的。</p><p>科学家的怪癖。</p><p>吴世勋旁边的驾驶员转过头询问的望着他，吴世勋一边打开车门一边说：“不要管他，先把车开到安全的地方再回来找他。”</p><p>驾驶员犹豫的说：“可是他真的会遇到丧尸…”</p><p>吴世勋已经下了车，甩上车门前对驾驶员说：“我去看着他。”</p><p>他的动作迅速果断，是队长一贯的不容置疑。</p><p>车队绕过张艺兴的车继续在道路上行驶，张艺兴的车像是在钢铁水流中坚立的岩石，吴世勋绕过车辆走到张艺兴面前。</p><p>“看来你这种常年呆在实验室混吃等死的人还真不适合这样的艰苦跋涉。”</p><p>张艺兴先听见吴世勋特有的带着点冷淡的嘲讽，再是抬起头看见吴世勋那张菱角分明的脸。</p><p>张艺兴扯着嘴角笑了一下，他没接上吴世勋的话，从回出发到现在，他的话一直很少，除了出发前的客气的“辛苦了”，再到昨天晚上的寥寥几句的解释，张艺兴基本上不开口，吃饭的时间，他坐的位置与小队相隔一个精妙的距离，既不脱离小队的保护范围，又不涉及小队的社交范围，车队前进的时候，他更是一个人，当然还有他的丧尸，独乘一辆车，更是隔绝人群。</p><p>他与传闻中的一样，古怪，孤僻，惹人厌恶。</p><p>很快，小队的车辆完全沿着这条街道离开，只剩下张艺兴的车孤零零的立着，吴世勋突然靠进他，用力扯着他衣服，吴世勋猛然爆发的力扯得他向前踉跄了一步，他胸前的衬衫被扯开了一枚扣子。</p><p>“我是怎么说的？”吴世勋压着嗓子问，音色是被怒气浸透的低沉，他的鼻尖几乎触上了吴世勋的鼻尖，超越安全距离的让他的大脑叫嚣着危险。</p><p>“我昨天已经说过了，不要给小队找麻烦，你是当作了耳边风吗？”</p><p>这么近的距离，炙热的气息喷洒在他的脸颊上，他清晰的看见吴世勋脸上的怒火，吴世勋生气时锋利的眉会聚拢，那张单薄的嘴唇微微抿紧，那双黑色的虹膜上映着他倒影。</p><p>他的手握着吴世勋拽紧他衣领的手的手腕上，但吴世勋肌肉虬扎的手臂坚固的像是一座不可移动的大山，他只觉得越挣扎越窒息。</p><p>在他因为呼吸不畅致死之前，吴世勋放开了他，空气重新进入胸腔，刺得他喉咙一阵干痒，他压着自己的喉咙咳嗽着，吴世勋轻蔑的瞄了他一眼，转过身。</p><p>“车留在这里，我们去找一下小镇里还有没有什么物资。”</p><p>吴世勋脚步没有半点减慢的意思，张艺兴只能快速的将车上的丧尸拉了出来，小跑着追在吴世勋身后。</p><p>可是他带着丧尸再次惹火了吴世勋。</p><p>“你又带上这个丧尸干什么，”吴世勋问。</p><p>吴世勋看向丧尸的眼神像是在看什么垃圾。</p><p>“它是你的小孩吗？走到哪里都把它带在身边？”</p><p>张艺兴还是沉默不答，但这次，没有旁人看着，吴世勋一把拽住了张艺兴手臂。</p><p>“告诉我，你带这个丧尸又有什么用？”</p><p>他的目光对上吴世勋的视线，发现这次不说出个什么答案，吴世勋真的不会放他走，他试着用了用力，凭他自己的力气无法将手臂从吴世勋的手中挣脱。</p><p>他咬了咬唇，解释道：“带上他，会对我们有帮助。”</p><p>吴世勋嗤笑一声：“什么帮助？就一个丧尸？帮我们给其他的丧尸的通风报信？要是这种级别的丧尸有智力的话？”</p><p>吴世勋抓着张艺兴的手臂用力往前一扯，几乎让张艺兴摔倒在吴世勋脚边。</p><p>“让你的丧尸呆在车里，然后你跟我走，或者我现在就砍了你的丧尸的脑袋。”</p><p>然后接下来的事都脱离了吴世勋的掌控，下巴的撞击带来的眩晕让吴世勋的意识空白了几秒。</p><p>张艺兴挥拳打了他，他看见了张艺兴高高扬起的手臂，那一拳落在他的下巴时，他几乎看到了张艺兴手臂残影，这一拳毫不留情，他们本也没有什么情义可言。</p><p>张艺兴像坚不可摧的镜面一样的平静破裂开，愤怒，混着其他看起来像是悲伤的情绪这么剧烈展示在他的脸上，张艺兴的胸膛起伏，急促的气息让他的声线不稳。</p><p>“你只不过是我雇来的一个保镖，”张艺兴瞪着吴世勋：“有什么资格在我面前嚣张？”</p><p>但他又退开一步，拉开了和吴世勋的距离，他摇摇头。</p><p>“算了，”他低声说：“你什么都不知道。”</p><p>他像是自言自语的安慰自己；“我不该对你这么苛责。”</p><p>他语气中带的失落几乎让吴世勋相信他还是以前那个温柔的哥哥，就是这么一个错觉，吴世勋摸了摸泛着疼的下巴，容忍了他的这次冒犯。</p><p>张艺兴到底是对吴世勋妥协了一步，他把丧尸关进车里，又恢复了不动声色的平静，再次跟在吴世勋身后时，他背了两把步枪，腰间绑着一把带鞘的长刀。和他软弱无能的科学家的形象差的得十万八千里，也不像一旁的吴世勋，两手空空，是对自己异能的绝对信任。</p><p>他和吴世勋没什么可交谈时内容，潜进居民区同行的路程都是各走各走的，吴世勋也没对张艺兴这样一个初次进入到危险区的人有什么叮嘱，说不定吴世勋心里某处就等看张艺兴的笑话。</p><p>空无一人的城镇，高楼大多变成了残垣断壁，原本是人行道的道路上，破碎的地砖间隙已经有杂草生了出来，房屋缺失的墙面透出了内部被碎石和灰尘掩盖的家具，这就末世之后的荒废的人类文明，除了基地，暴露在丧尸侵袭下的区域总免不了这样的结局，就像人类的生活范围在不断的被压缩，全球的一百多个基地是人类最后的家园，但总有一天，也许基地会被攻破，谁知道呢？</p><p>张艺兴跟着吴世勋找到了生活区的一家超市。</p><p>没有电力系统的超市一片漆黑，他们靠在入口的门两边，屏住呼吸听了一会儿，超市内部没听到什么异常的声音，丧尸潜伏在这里的可能性会会很小，但也不是不可能，跨进超市的大门时，吴世勋和张艺兴都打开了手电筒对着超市内部照了一会儿，电筒光亮仍没有找到丧尸的踪迹。</p><p>暂时没发现超市的危险，吴世勋拿着手电筒随便选了一个方向向内走，张艺突然说：“我走另一边，分开行动。”</p><p>吴世勋脚步一顿，回过头：“你疯了？你要是真的遇到了丧尸你一个人能逃的出来吗？”</p><p>但是张艺兴没给他过多的斥责的时间，张艺兴一手抱着步枪，一手握着手电，快速的跑入了货架的另一边。</p><p>吴世勋几乎被他气笑，吴世勋恼怒的想着，他要这样任性就这样任性吧，大不了任务失败，吴世勋沿着自己原本的路线继续走下去。</p><p>这个超市难得没有被洗劫一空，货架上仍摆满了密密麻麻的商品，但是末世前遗留下来也的食物已经不能吃了，能用上东西也剩下多少，到这个时间点，事实上，幸存者已经不靠收集末世前遗留下来的物质过活了。</p><p>吴世勋本就没有必要带着张艺兴来找物质，可是吴世勋确实需要什么东西，他拨开了架子上毫无用处的发干发黑的生活用品，腐烂变脆的袋装食物，在饮料区，当然现在只是被灰尘遮盖的一片狼籍，他发现了几叠透明的透明液体放在架子上，被灰蒙蒙的玻璃瓶子装着，吴世勋拿了一瓶下来，拨开标签的尘土，可惜的是，标签的图文已经因为这漫长的岁月褪色泛黄。</p><p>吴世勋正打算掀开盖子闻一闻，突然听见另一边传来的声音，一连串的架子坍倒的杂乱声响，刀锋划过生锈的脆皮铁架磨出令人牙酸的声响。</p><p>吴世勋心一沉，放在手中的玻璃瓶子就往张艺兴的方向跑去。</p><p>但那骚动几乎瞬间结束，吴世勋只向前跑了两步，超市又立刻静了下来。</p><p>吴世勋举着电筒四处照着，拐过一个货架，他发现了张艺兴正握着长刀笔直的站着。</p><p>张艺兴的脸颊落上了一点血，反射着手电的光，张艺兴抬起眼皮看向吴世勋，他的睫毛在他的下眼睑投下了薄薄的阴影，他的眼神又凶又恨，好像没从刚刚的厮杀中回过神，身首异处的丧尸就倒在他的脚边。</p><p>吴世勋突然发觉了一点兴趣，这个人行为和眼神处处透着矛盾。</p><p>但是张艺兴如何和吴世勋的关系不大，看来这次任务还要继续，吴世勋又返回先前的位置去查看他的玻璃瓶子。</p><p>果然是酒，高浓度的白酒，吴世勋刚打开瓶盖就闻到一股浓烈的酒味，吴世勋将架子上的所有酒都装进自己的背包里，他重新背上背包对着另一头的张艺兴喊：“走了。”</p><p>过程太过顺利，带着张艺兴从进来的入口出去时吴世勋都没想会再遇到什么危险。</p><p>吴世勋刚拉开门，数只丧尸腐烂的手就顺着打来的门缝快速的抓进来，吴世勋反应极快，还没开全的门再次迅速关上，丧尸的手臂被生生夹断，啪嗒几声全都落在门前的地面上。</p><p>吴世勋抓着张艺兴的手臂转身向后跑，开门的那瞬间他看见了门外的场景，一眼望不到头的丧尸挤在门外，就在他们在超市找东西的这么短的时间，像是一个陷阱，等着他们跳进去，这么快一下子都聚集到这里，一定有什么高级的丧尸在指挥。</p><p>吴世勋不怕战斗，但他现在带着张艺兴这个毫无反手之力的拖油瓶，现在那个拖油瓶还在他耳边喊着：“可以直接打出去，门外的丧尸你完全可以应付。”</p><p>那扇门仅仅维持了不到一分钟，轰然倒塌时，丧尸像潮水一样涌进来时吴世勋已经拉着张艺兴跑到了另一头，超市只有一个出口，但挡在吴世勋的面前的墙壁根本不值一提，吴世勋只一挥手，风属性的异能凝成一道风刃撞到那墙面时，轻巧的破开了一个两人可通过的口子。</p><p>吴世勋带着张艺兴跳了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他被拖着向前拼命奔跑，吴世勋的身高让他难以跟上吴世勋的步伐，但是丧尸还在身后分秒不停的靠近。</p><p>从离开他自己的丧尸时他就已经料到会有这样的场景，离基地距离近的高级丧尸早就被异能者清除，但是他们已经驾着着车开了整整一天，刚好是危险的边界，剩下的路途再也不会像先前那样轻松。</p><p>他该呆在他的丧尸身边，但是吴世勋不允许。</p><p>出了超市，吴世勋拽着他的手奔跑的方向离他停车的方向相反，只跑了一百多米，超市的丧尸刚从吴世勋打开的缺口处涌出来，张艺兴甩开了吴世勋的手，他扯着吴世勋的袖子停住。</p><p>吴世勋惊愕的望向他。</p><p>“没有高级别的丧尸，这些丧尸最多不超过D级。”</p><p>他转过身面向正向它涌近的丧尸浪潮，刚刚的奔跑让他喘着气，他极其肯定的对吴世勋说：“指挥它们的高级丧尸不在这里。”</p><p>吴世勋想说，你怎么知道，但这短短的停顿已经让丧尸冲了面前。</p><p>吴世勋只稍稍抬手，风汇集在指尖旋转，越转越快，高速流动的空气形成了无形的利刃，最前方丧尸的脖子被整整齐齐的划断，接着，整排的脑袋像四处散落的足球一样的掉在地上。</p><p>第一排的丧尸扑倒在地上，第二排的丧尸立刻补上，有些被地上的丧尸绊倒，有些又向前冲去。</p><p>吴世勋挡在张艺兴面前，留给张艺兴一个宽阔的背影，这一路上，听了这么吴世勋对他的冷嘲热讽，但张艺兴不得不说吴世勋确实是一个可靠的男人，就像现在，吴世勋在他面前挡着，风刃几乎形成一个坚不可摧的屏障，丧尸在吴世勋面前不断扑倒再涌上来，始终没在吴世勋动手的那刻再向前推进一步。</p><p>等吴世勋杀完丧尸也只不过是时间问题，可是张艺兴没这个时间等下去，张艺兴对吴世勋喊：“先带我回停车的地方。”</p><p>但是吴世勋只站在原地，保持这个速度维持着这场轻松的战斗。</p><p>张艺兴放软语气，他该明白，吴世勋不是他能指使的动的。</p><p>“指挥这群低级丧尸的高级别丧尸估计正在我的越野车附近，我手上有他们们想要的东西。”</p><p>只需要这么一句解释，吴世勋立刻明白过来，吴世勋一手将张艺兴揽进怀里，一手操纵着风刃，他从丧尸堆中粗暴的杀出一条路。</p><p>张艺兴被吴世勋的一只护着，他的肩贴着吴世勋坚硬的胸膛上，两边不断割落的脑袋时不时滚在脚边，飞溅的血时不时的落到张艺兴的衣服上，他踩着尸体，亦步亦趋的跟着吴世勋穿越这群丧尸。</p><p>吴世勋在这期间低头看了他一眼，以为这样血腥脏乱的场景势必让这一直宅在安全舒适的实验室的人大惊失色，但是吴世勋的算盘又落空了。</p><p>张艺兴那张脸面无表情，太过冷静，他和吴世勋的重逢，一直这样不变的冷静，好像没什么能触动他的情绪。</p><p>不，那个丧尸，当吴世勋说要砍掉那个丧尸的脑袋时，他生气了，虽然那情绪只是出现了短短一瞬，但吴世勋确定，他是为了这个生气。</p><p>而现在，要是吴世勋不认识他，可能会以为他是个饱经磨砺的战士，他甚至扯出那把长刀，当丧尸靠近他范围内，他挥着刀眼睛一眨不眨的砍了下去，他凭着他的力气，虽然不像吴世勋那样大规模的杀伤，但他不靠着吴世勋坐享其成，而且他的身手，并不像初次在丧尸从中厮杀那么生疏，他每次的刀落下去都迅速又准确，像是经受了严苛的训练。</p><p>冲出了重围，吴世勋难得对他有点好的态度，将他从怀中放开后，吴世勋又抓住他的手腕，残存下来的丧尸还在身后追着，但风吹在脸上，不是吴世勋控制的风，丧尸散发的腥味血气被甩在身后，是清新的空气，吴世勋没发现自己脸上带的笑意，吴世勋带着他跑向越野车的位置。</p><p>绕了几个弯，穿过几个小巷，最后跑进一家商场，接着复杂的路线和电梯终于躲开了剩下的丧尸。</p><p>靠近越野车时，吴世勋拉着张艺兴停下来，他带着张艺兴飞快的藏身在街道旁边破破烂烂的房子后面，从墙角一探头就可以望见那辆越野车。</p><p>越野车还停在路边，但吴世勋感受到了危险，他感受到前方巨大的能量波动。</p><p>张艺兴说的没错，高级别的丧尸就在张艺兴的越车旁边，虽然不知道到底多少数量，但丧尸懂得给他设下埋伏，懂得趁他们离开再来找东西，吴世勋现在至少知道丧尸的智力可能发展到人类的程度。</p><p>丧尸进化的级别越高，智力也跟着进化，吴世勋可以肯定自己有一场恶仗要打。</p><p>在那之前，他要先把张艺兴藏起来。</p><p>他的视线落到张艺兴身上，正准备去抓张艺兴的手把张艺兴带到距离远一点的地方，但是张艺兴飞快的躲开，张艺兴摇着头：“我自己能照顾好自己，你不用管我。”</p><p>他躲闪的姿态又让吴世勋的火气升上，这个人就是这么不知死活，还不知道是一个还是几个高级就藏身在附近，只要那些怪物动动手指就可以将他轻易秒杀，他以为这是闹着玩吗，像刚刚面对低级丧尸那样轻松？</p><p>张艺兴又对他说：“你尽量快点，帮我看看车里我的丧尸还在不在？”</p><p>吴世勋居然发现他焦急担忧，奇异的，吴世勋冷静下来，各种线索在吴世勋的脑子里过了一遍，吴世勋看着他的眼睛问：“你的丧尸到底有什么机密？”</p><p>张艺兴张了张嘴，他踌躇不定的组织着语言，最后只憋出了一句：“现在不是说这些事的时候。”</p><p>吴世勋说：“好，之后我再问你。”<br/>吴世勋的话刚落音，他突然从藏身的墙角冲出去，到停车的街道，甫一暴露在埋伏在暗处的丧尸的视线的控制下，十几个带有异能高级丧尸瞬移到距吴世勋不只一米的距离，污秽不堪的白骨外露的手就快抓住吴世勋，但几乎是同一时间，空气环绕着吴世勋快速流转，几乎要触到吴世勋的丧尸齐刷刷的被小型暴风的力量逼得倒退。</p><p>瞬发的风力护盾只持续了不足一分钟，强风化作了微风，吴世勋站在丧尸的包围圈中间，他额前的随着微风轻轻摇曳，他一动不动的笔直的站着，有着基础意识的高级丧尸仿佛感受到危机似的也不敢先一步进攻。</p><p>吴世勋朝停在旁边的越野车看了一眼，张艺兴藏在墙角看不清车里的情况也看不清吴世勋的表情，他的心被一根弦颤巍巍的提着，直至吴世勋远远的说了句：“它没在这儿。”</p><p>张艺兴抱着步枪冲了出来，吴世勋的瞳孔骤然扩张，吴世勋已经不知道该说张艺兴无畏还是愚蠢，张艺兴这样一个没有异能的科学家踏入拥有自我意识的丧尸的陷阱中无疑是飞蛾扑火。</p><p>一个声音在吴世勋的心底说，不要管他，这不是你一直希望的吗，一个声音又在他脑子焦急的谩骂，张艺兴怎么会是这样愚蠢的人。</p><p>那瞬间像被放慢的长镜头映在吴世勋的视网膜上，和吴世勋先前的遭遇如出一辙，张艺兴就要被瞬移到面前的丧尸的利爪抓伤，大量的能量从吴世勋的指尖涌出，空气快速涌动聚成一柄无坚不摧的利剑，吴世勋奋力向前一挥，长剑顺着吴世勋手指的方向射出去，围着吴世勋的丧尸包围圈轻易被戳破一个缺口，狂风凝成的利剑继续像前射去。</p><p>这一串动作连贯流利，几乎未经吴世勋的大脑思考，但是吴世勋在张艺兴冲出来的那一秒却还是知道来不及的，高级别的丧尸不会这么成堆的出现，这超过了吴世勋以前多的所有任务。</p><p>果然不出吴世勋的意料，张艺兴旁边的一个火系异能丧尸从口从喷出汹涌的烈炎将为吴世勋攻势消磨了大半，但空气聚成的长剑仍然穿过烈焰将火系异能的丧尸劈成两半，但围着张艺兴的其余丧尸吴世勋已经失去攻击的时机。</p><p>来不及了，一长串对形势的分析在吴世勋脑子里划过的时间不过一秒，他几乎能看见了张艺兴身上出现了丧尸咬出的伤口在涓涓流血，而丧尸攻击带来的病毒根本没有治疗的办法。</p><p>但是吴世勋脑子空白的那一刻一声枪声响起，吴世勋眨眨眼睛，不可思议看见离张艺兴最近的丧尸缓缓倒下，丧尸中枪的伤口像是被从内到外的灌入强酸，灰败的皮肉滋滋的冒出白烟。</p><p>更令人惊奇的是，丧尸中枪的地方明明不是大脑，丧尸却瘫倒在地上仿佛承受了巨大痛苦的剧烈抽搐，吴世勋不理解为什么高级丧尸这样轻易的失去了行动力，但是其余的丧尸似乎被这种攻击震慑，居然纷纷像猎物遇到猛兽一样，一边警惕的嘶吼着后退，一边小心的维持着防线。</p><p>吴世勋回过神，他转动风刃，从丧尸包围圈中一路杀到张艺兴身边，四面受敌，吴世勋和张艺兴背对背的靠着。</p><p>“你疯了？”吴世勋愤怒的吼到，声音从吴世勋喉咙里发出的困难，贴着张艺兴传递着体温的衬衫吴世勋才发现自己额上全是冷汗，吴世勋耻辱的发现疯的人是他自己。</p><p>张艺兴忽视吴世勋的质问，张艺兴几近冷酷的命令：“带我去找我的丧尸。”</p><p>吴世勋冷笑出声：“现在你的丧尸连影子都看不到，谁知道这些高级别的丧尸带它走了多远。”</p><p>吴世勋的声音轻蔑不屑，张艺兴的回复只会更加让吴世勋恼怒，张艺兴说：“只有找到我的丧尸才会继续跟你们走。”</p><p>“那个丧尸有什么特别？你到底想做什么实验？”很少有人能让吴世勋这样情绪大起大落，但是张艺兴就是这样不费吹灰之力的让他抛弃他的冷静理智，他气急败坏又无可奈何，从很多年以前，时间久远到他还像个白痴一样跟着张艺兴后面时，他总是这样，束住手脚，无法挣脱。</p><p>到现在，他觉得自己还是那个白痴，毫无长进，不可救药，张艺兴，张艺兴，他在心里反复撕扯这个名字，他不会再被他迷惑。</p><p>但是下一秒，张艺兴的语气软了下来：“我求你”几乎是冰雪瞬间消融的转变，吴世勋甚至听见张艺兴声音带的轻微颤抖，冰雪覆埋之下的残垣断壁显露出来，吴世勋听见张艺兴在对他哀求：“我需要他。”</p><p>张艺兴又在骗他，又在迷惑他，吴世勋不会再被他迷惑，他不会。</p><p>张艺兴的声音很绝望，也许那是真的重要的东西，可是就算放过张艺兴，张艺兴身边的丧尸他也绝不会放过，他不会心软，这没有意义，张艺兴本来也没什么能让他心软。</p><p>“我求你，”张艺兴的声音渐渐带上哭腔，一路上吴世勋对他的冷眉竖眼好像一点也没让他难受，可是现在走失了一个丧尸就让他受不了：“让你队员帮我找到他，我求你。”</p><p>幸好吴世勋和他背对着，看不见他的那张脸，想必那张脸现在正挂着楚楚可怜的脆弱，他不会再被他迷惑。</p><p>“世勋……”他终于说。</p><p>再次听见那个名字，吴世勋只觉得心脏都在震颤，无力感弥散在四肢百骸，吴世勋长长的叹气。</p><p>“你知道的吧？”和张艺兴较力对吴世勋来说比杀几百个丧尸更让人疲惫：“要是对面有瞬移异能的丧尸的话我们是不能追上的吧。”</p><p>但是张艺兴并没有被吴世勋所说的事实击退，张艺兴说：“它们不会，除了金珉锡没有丧尸敢触碰他，它们只会诱骗他，让他自己离开，他的速度不会快，他离开的距离不会太远，”他几近盲目乐观的说：“我们一定会找到他的。”</p><p>吴世勋只得打开了挂在一只耳朵上的无限耳机，地点报了出去，帮张艺兴找到那个丧尸的命令发了下去，吴世勋感受到张艺兴靠着他的背部肌肉放松。</p><p>吴世勋想弄清楚这诡异的一切的到底是怎么回事。</p><p>刚刚被张艺兴稍稍吓退的丧尸试探着再次围上来，吴世勋反手抓住张艺兴的手臂。</p><p>“跑——”他出其不意对张艺兴喊，同一时间，他扯下张艺兴腰间挂着的长刀，他将长刀朝着丧尸扔过去，手臂挥出的狂风挟裹着长刀劈向挡住道路的丧尸，他拉着张艺兴紧跟着冲出包围圈。</p><p>张艺兴的丧尸可能就沿着这条街道一直向前，也可能转身迈入街道旁边的小巷，吴世勋和张艺兴搜寻着周围是否有着张艺兴的丧尸的身影，身后是成群的丧尸命悬一线的追着。</p><p>在这情况下吴世勋居然还能心猿意马的想起他过世的哥哥嘲讽而讥诮的笑。</p><p>“这就是埋伏在这里的全部丧尸吗？”张艺兴一步跑，一边气喘吁吁的向他问。</p><p>吴世勋在风声中大声的回答：“是的。”</p><p>张艺兴另一只没有被他抓住的手不知道哪里慌慌张张的摸出了一支试管塞在他手里。</p><p>“他们怕这个东西，”奔跑让张艺兴的声音带了浓重的气音：“用你的风把这些药剂散开。”</p><p>吴世勋依法照做，吴世勋把那只试管往后一扔，风刃击碎试管，试管内的液体被风搅成雾快速散在张艺兴和吴世勋身后的空气，吴世勋回过头一看，跟在后面的丧尸果然极速停住追赶的步伐，成群的丧尸哀叫嘶吼着后退。</p><p>吴世勋松开张艺兴的手，张艺兴弯着腰撑着膝盖喘气，片刻，张艺兴一抬头正对上吴世勋若有所思的盯着他的眼睛。</p><p>“怎么了？”张艺兴问。</p><p>吴世勋视线没有移开，他甚至朝着张艺兴又走近一步，他比张艺兴高过一头的身影笼罩着张艺兴。</p><p>“你到底对临时政府隐瞒了多少事。”吴世勋皱着眉问。</p><p>吴世勋那对锐利的眉毛稍稍聚拢的时候本该给压迫感，可是张艺兴好像并不当回事，张艺兴推开吴世勋继续向前。</p><p>“你就不怕我想临时政府报告吗？”吴世勋在他身后问：“这几年科研院说你尸位素餐，占着实验室却什么成果都没有弄出来。”</p><p>吴世勋跟上他的步伐：“你手上的东西根本就没在基地出现过，你独占这些实验成果想要干什么？”</p><p>可是张艺兴这个过河拆桥的人又开始忽略他的话，吴世勋一面为自己悲哀又一面暴跳如雷。</p><p>吴世勋一把扯住张艺兴肩膀，他强迫张艺兴看着他，他愤怒的瞪着张艺兴：“你知不知道要是有了这些东西基地的境遇会有多不同，甚至那写普通人的生活都有可能改变。”</p><p>能逼退这么多数量的高级别的丧尸的药剂是有多么可贵，丧尸不怕疼痛，不怕死亡，除了脑部的伤害能阻止他们的行动，其他的伤害就像是隔靴搔痒，当基地的人为了一件杀死丧尸更趁手的武器而争得头破血流时，张艺兴正拿着这样一件利器隔岸观火。</p><p>但是张艺兴还能毫无波澜的正视他质问的眼睛，吴世勋的热血一股脑的往头上冲，一声脆响，吴世勋抬起一只手扇在张艺兴的脸上，极度愤怒之下，吴世勋的手用了全力，张艺兴白暂的脸庞映了一个鲜红的掌印，嘴角带了丝刺目的血迹，张艺兴的歪着头仰着一脸，黑漆漆的眼睛水平浪静的看着他，吴世勋只被这双眼睛看的心头一跳，连刚刚灼热的怒火都凉了大半。</p><p>“我不能，”张艺兴说。</p><p>张艺兴继续向前找他的丧尸，好像找到那个丧尸就是他唯一重要的事，连稍稍和吴世勋解释一句都毫无兴趣。</p><p>太挫败了，这个人几乎就是吴世勋的克星。</p><p>最后是小队的队友先找到张艺兴的丧尸，队员发来一个坐标，吴世勋让整只小队在那个地点集合。</p><p>张艺兴的丧尸是在一个废弃的加油站前找到，吴世勋和张艺兴沿路走去，发现许多被砍去脑袋的丧尸，不用吴世勋的队员说明，张艺兴也能看明白他的丧尸周围曾围了大片的丧尸，这个队员一定是经过一番鏖战才保护住了他的丧尸。</p><p>张艺兴从吴世勋的身边走到那个队员面前，低头对他举了一躬，张艺兴望着队员真诚的说：“谢谢。”</p><p>皮肤稍黑的队员摸了摸后脑勺，好似腼腆一样的笑：“没事，我是小队的副队长，这是我该做的。”</p><p>吴世勋走到队员身边拍了拍队员的肩膀：“这是我队里最好的兄弟，金钟仁。”</p><p>张艺兴没想到吴世勋会给他介绍他的朋友，但是不需要吴世勋介绍张艺兴也会记住金钟仁的名字，除了吴世勋这是队力唯一个没张艺兴露出恶意的人。</p><p>张艺兴越过吴世勋和金钟仁走到他的丧尸身边。</p><p>他将丧尸从地上拉了起来，他手掌的皮肤和丧尸手掌的皮肤毫无间隔的相触，吴世勋和金钟仁对视一眼，却没加以评价。</p><p>张艺兴拍了拍丧尸衣服上的尘土，吴世勋皱着眉偏过头，张艺兴对待他的丧尸的方式实在让吴世勋不适，就好像张艺兴的丧尸是个活生生的人，那套挂在破烂皮肉上的衣服已经沾满血污又何必多此一举的介意落上的尘土。</p><p>吴世勋默默忍耐着，直至队员全部集齐，整队人员正准备再次坐回自己的车，突然一股寒气迅速从远处侵蚀过来。</p><p>吴世勋眼睁睁的看着大地上的霜白蔓延到整个队伍的脚下，范围如此之广，速度如此之快，就是一眨眼的功夫，吴世勋一抬头发现视线所及的地方，他的车，远处的草，和旁边被遗弃的加油站建筑全都覆上冰霜，连他周围站着的队员都僵硬成一座座雕像，肉色的皮肤已经呈现出之后在人冻僵之后才会出现的色彩。</p><p>吴世勋从没有见过这样强势的异能，那个未见到面的异能拥有者是近乎神的存在，天地法则只在他的一念之间，让吴世勋进入以一个陌生的世界只要一瞬间，没有能对这样强势的异能做出任何反抗，</p><p>奇怪的是只有他和张艺兴没有被波及，整个世界都被冰霜冻住，万物静止给人连时间都静止的错觉，但是他和张艺兴还能动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴世勋警惕着周围的环境，像一匹落单的孤狼一样绷紧全身肌肉，事实上他的确孤立无援，他稍显急促的呼吸被冻成白雾，他看向张艺兴，张艺兴正肃穆的站着，他面向远处无边无际的白茫茫，吴世勋弄不清他视线到底落在了一点，只觉得这样一个清瘦笔直的身影就跟加油站锈迹斑斑的柱子一样沉重而顽固。</p><p>吴世勋只匆匆的看了张艺兴一眼，几分钟之前对张艺兴的恼怒顷刻间化为乌有，尽管吴世勋不想承认，可是他的身体已经不由自主的想慢慢向张艺兴靠去，张艺兴和他之间的距离让他担忧，但是吴世勋脚下刚迈了一步，在这极端寂静的时刻，张艺兴突然开口说话。</p><p>“放了他们，我可以和你谈谈。”</p><p>吴世勋立刻明白张艺兴不是在和他说话，吴世勋手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，那张艺兴是在和谁说话？</p><p>根本就没有给吴世勋纠结的时间，张艺兴的话刚落音，离他们仅为有几步路程的废弃守卫室腐朽的木门突然晃动着发出吱呀一声。</p><p>一只惨白的手搭在被时间腐蚀成青黑色的门板边缘上，随着脆弱的门板被转动着推开，有木屑稀稀落落的从门面上掉落，穿着黑色长裤的一只脚先垮了出来，再然后，吴世勋看见了那张毫无血色的脸。</p><p>吴世勋僵在原地看着从守卫室走出来的男人一路走到张艺兴面前，尽管这人的动作甚至称的上优雅得体，那步子迈得就跟金俊勉参加晚宴迎接他那群他那群尖酸刻薄的政敌一样，吴世勋仍觉得越发胆颤。</p><p>丝毫不需要质疑，就是这人将这片区域瞬间冻得冰天雪地，这人在离他们这么近的距离潜伏了这么久，吴世勋没有发觉，整个小队的人没有一个发觉，就连现在，那人离得吴世勋更近，吴世勋要不是眼睛直接看见也丝毫不能发现这个男人的气息或者能量波动。</p><p>但吴世勋不敢肯定，在张艺兴面前的这人到底是不是人，他的眼睛里拥有丧尸绝对不可能拥有的理性，而他的脸苍白的像一张纸，稀疏的细小青色血管攀附在他的脸侧，好似奔腾在皮肉里的血液早已凝固枯竭，这不是人类该有的皮肤。</p><p>吴世勋眼睁睁看见这人站在张艺兴面前，他想冲上前将这人推开，他的一只脚甚至还未离地，寒气好像姗姗来迟似的从地面，从他的脚心，小腿，整个腰部，他的胸口一路爬行上来。</p><p>他动不了了，蚍蜉撼树的反抗，方才凝聚在指尖的风系异能还未攻出就因冻僵的指尖而散开。</p><p>他听见这人对着张艺兴说：“好久不见。”</p><p>张艺兴终于转过头望了吴世勋一眼，轻飘飘的一个扫视，不知道是有意无意，刚好对上吴世勋的视线，有那么一秒的错觉，吴世勋以为张艺兴刚刚为他停顿了，但是张艺兴很快移开视线望向站在他面前的那人。</p><p>“金珉锡。”张艺兴说。</p><p>吴世勋包裹在胸膛里的心脏也被这名字冻僵，金珉锡，基地有种说法是他是初代的病毒感染者，他是病毒的传染的源头，他是这场灾难的开端，他也是异能进化的顶端。</p><p>金珉锡那张苍白的脸笑了一下，不知道这个笑对张艺兴是什么一个意味：“你还记得我？”他说。</p><p>金珉锡看向张艺兴身后的丧尸：“你知道我控制不了他多久，我尽量简短的说，”金珉锡指了指张艺兴的背包：“你那东西现在用完了吗？”</p><p>金珉锡的那双看似天真无辜的眼睛望着张艺兴，他嘴边仍然饱满的皮肉让他看起年轻得让人忽视了他异于常人的苍白。</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头，他身上仅存的药剂已经让吴世勋在路上用来阻挡丧尸了，他知道这是金珉锡的计划，却也无可奈何。</p><p>金珉锡脸上的笑容加深，他现在毫无忌惮了，他伸出手，好像要拍上张艺兴的肩膀，但不知怎么又中途放下手来。</p><p>金珉锡退后一步，像是对张艺兴说，又像是自言自语：“我太危险了，我不想把你变成丧尸，你这样就好。”</p><p>金珉锡和张艺兴拉开了点距离，他问：“你要是攻克这种病毒能不能保证被丧尸感染的人在杀死病毒后仍然存活？”</p><p>张艺兴再次摇头：“上一次我就已经说过，被丧尸病毒感染的生物细胞结构已经被改变，脱离了病毒，细胞只会是失活的状态，被感染的人不可能存活。”</p><p>金珉锡指了指张艺兴身后的丧尸：“你就没想过让他活过来吗”</p><p>张艺兴顺着金珉锡手指的方向转过头去看，他的丧尸保持着冻僵的状态正无知无觉的睁着那双浑浊的眼珠子看着他。</p><p>张艺兴回过头，他的语气带着挫败，他对金珉锡说：“他和你不同，他还有一半的机会。”</p><p>金珉锡点点头，他极具迷惑性的外表让他看起来像受到什么委屈：“所以你没有尽力去试，对吗？”</p><p>金珉锡转身向吴世勋走去。张艺兴想抓住金珉锡的手臂，但被金珉锡轻巧的避开了。</p><p>现在连张艺兴也动不了了，金珉锡在这么多站立着的无法动弹的雕塑中穿梭，他的脚步在冰冻的地面悠闲的走着，鞋底与地面撞出规律的啪嗒啪嗒的声响，金珉锡停在吴世勋面前。</p><p>金珉锡隔着这段距离对张艺兴说：“那么我让吴世勋的机会和我一样变为零，你那么关心吴世勋，你那么在乎吴世勋，你会为了他替我找到治愈的方法吗？”</p><p>他说着，向前倾身，偏过头，一口咬在吴世勋的脖子上，金珉锡的上下牙收拢，直至一缕鲜血从他的嘴角吴世勋的颈侧滑下，金珉锡伸直身体远远的望着张艺兴：“现在你会说感染了病毒的人再也无法治愈吗？”</p><p>金珉锡看见张艺兴脸上肌肉被冻僵无法跟随着他的情绪改变，但是金珉锡看见张艺兴的眼睛静静的流下了眼泪，张艺兴被冻僵住的惊愕表情凝固着，唯有那双眼睛翻滚着巨大的痛苦。</p><p>金珉锡从加油站离开，他头也没回的沿着一条直线前行，直至消失在这铺天盖地的冰霜之中，然后冰雪开始融化，各种颜色重新绽放，整个小队的人，包括吴世勋和张艺兴，包括张艺兴的丧尸，所有的人从寒冷中解放。<br/>等小队的人再次恢复知觉恢复意识，震悚的发现吴世勋颈侧霍然出现了带了咬痕的伤口。</p><p>刚刚时间的流逝对他们来说毫无知觉，他们只觉得一阵骤然袭来又骤然离开的寒冷，一眨眼的功夫，情况就发生了这样的巨变。</p><p>靠近吴世勋的队员要去查看吴世勋的伤口，但是张艺兴冲上去一把将他推开，张艺兴拉着吴世勋的手腕向后退了几步，他的动作又快又急，甚至没注意到身后的越野车，等哐当一声背部撞在越野车的车厢才惊觉没路了。在这整个过程中，吴世勋低着头，稍长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。</p><p>金钟仁拨开其他队员，试图向吴世勋靠近，张艺兴挡在吴世勋的前面，金钟仁刚一走近，张艺兴飞快的端起挎在肩上的步枪朝金钟仁的脚边的地面上射了一枪。</p><p>子弹几乎是贴着金钟仁的军靴炸开，飞溅的子弹壳在金钟仁军靴光滑的皮革上划出一道白痕，金钟仁不得不停住。</p><p>金钟仁隔着几步的距离问：“世勋到底受了什么伤？”</p><p>金钟仁的态度不算严厉，但张艺兴知道在基地之外的区域，任何的皮外伤都不会这样糊弄过去，丧尸病毒爆发之后的这么多年，太多的惨痛让外出做任务的人员绝对不会放过一个被感染病毒的可能。</p><p>金钟仁先前以为吴世勋和张艺兴势同水火，但张艺兴现在的又完全让他迷惑了，末日后的人际关系本就前所未有的淡漠，和吴世勋一个小队的队员对吴世勋的状况都没有多大的反应，反而是张艺兴，他咬着牙，敛着眉，不自量力又坚不可摧的护在吴世勋的身前。</p><p>金钟仁一点点的向前移步，一边安抚着张艺兴，他问：“吴世勋的伤是丧尸咬伤的吗？”张艺兴抬高枪口，无声的威胁他。</p><p>金钟仁又问：“是你的丧尸干的吗？”</p><p>又是一声枪响，这次子弹打在金钟仁的后方的金属柱子上，子弹与金属的摩擦带出一点细小的火花，金钟仁的站位稍稍变了一点，刚好避开了张艺兴的子弹。</p><p>张艺兴忘了他只是个普通人，他在金钟仁这样的异能者面前弱小的就像一个只随时都能被捏死蚂蚁，而金钟仁的异能刚好是瞬移。</p><p>张艺兴的额上冒了密密麻麻的冷汗，但是金钟仁明明又能能力瞬间夺走他的枪却还站在离他安全距离之外的地方，金钟仁看向被张艺兴挡在身后的吴世勋，吴世勋的身型比张艺兴高了太多，金钟仁能越过张艺兴看见吴世勋颈侧的血已经由鲜红变为被氧化后的深红色，被病毒感染后的就会出现这样的颜色。</p><p>已经不需要确认了，吴世勋确实是被病毒感染了。</p><p>金钟仁最后问：“你知道他离变成一个毫无理智的丧尸只是时间问题吧？”</p><p>张艺兴咬着唇不答，他那洁白的牙齿陷入鲜艳的唇肉，几乎要将嘴唇咬出血来，金钟仁先前看他和吴世勋对峙处变不惊的态度，还以为这个一心实验研究的科学家是多么理智，谁能想到他也会有这样愚蠢的一面。</p><p>金钟仁调动异能瞬间移动张艺兴身边，正想去抓住张艺兴手中的枪，张艺兴没有反应的能力，他的视网膜上还残留着金钟仁站在他身前到景象，金钟仁的指尖刚要触及到黑色枪身，突然一凉意从他的手腕上逼迫，电光石火的一刻，他迅速收回手，一道风刃堪堪擦着他的手掌劈到地面。</p><p>一直静立着低着头的吴世勋终于动了，他将张艺兴一把拉入怀中，一只手调动着风刃继续像金钟仁劈去，金钟仁一路后退，一直退到原来的位置吴世勋才住手，金钟仁经过的地面已经密密麻麻的布满刀痕。</p><p>吴世勋一只手抱着张艺兴的腰，他的下颚贴着张艺兴的头发，张艺兴的后背能感受吴世勋说话时的胸腔的震颤。</p><p>“你不用为我这样，”吴世勋说：“反正感染了病毒的人也没有什么活下去的机会。”</p><p>可是张艺兴总是不会把吴世勋对他的要求当回事，不论是吴世勋气势汹汹的命令，还是现在轻柔而悲伤的请求。</p><p>张艺兴放下枪，握着了吴世勋环在他腰间的手。</p><p>“我不会丢下你，”吴世勋看不见张艺兴的表情，但是吴世勋感受到张艺兴的手握着他的手的力度，坚定而倔强，吴世勋无端的懂了张艺兴未说出口的话——相信他。</p><p>这是个不合理的猜想，张艺兴不是个值得信赖的人，吴世勋也从来没有弄懂过他，但是张艺兴的行为就是这样没有逻辑可言，包括这次为吴世勋坚守在整个小队的对面，好像他对吴世勋有多情深意重似的，吴世勋告诉自己，张艺兴的感情包括他的整个人就虚幻的像镜中花水中月一样。</p><p>就是这样虚幻的张艺兴站在吴世勋前方，他看着金钟仁，对着整个小队的人哀求：“你们放了吴世勋，我就当这次任务你们完成了，我可以帮你们结束任务的指令，护送我到10区的任务就到这里儿了，可以吗？”</p><p>金钟仁没说话，但是其余的人几乎是意见一致的回答：“我们不会放过吴世勋变成丧尸的，以吴世勋的异能级别，他变成后丧尸后不知道要在派多少个小队才能杀死。”</p><p>现在小队的人已经开始直呼吴世勋的名字而不是曾经的队长，除了金钟仁之外，小队的人不耐烦的望着张艺兴：“趁着吴世勋转变的时候最容易将他杀死，何必这么麻烦。”</p><p>已经做出结论，但是没有人敢先一步上前将张艺兴拉开，就算吴世勋现在被病毒感染，但是这么年轻就成为队长的吴世勋异能的等级比其他的人高了不止一点，大多数出任务的时候，仅靠吴世勋一个人能力就能让他们小队混的顺风顺水，这种日积月累的威压促使了现在金钟仁不动就没人敢动的局面。</p><p>金钟仁是唯一一个可能杀死吴世勋的人。</p><p>有人推了金钟仁：“快点儿…”有人催促道。</p><p>金钟仁被推的向前一步，但是先前他试图夺走张艺兴的枪，到现在却反而站着不动了，他的眼睛若有所思的望着张艺兴，然后他的视线移到吴世勋的身上。</p><p>他说：“吴世勋是我的兄弟，我不会对他下手。”</p><p>小队的人骂道：“这个科学家疯了，连你也疯了？”</p><p>金钟仁环顾四周，在骂骂咧咧的催促声中嗤笑：“看看，吴世勋，这是和你一起这么久的队员”他双手摊开，做出一个展览的手势：“这就是末日之后的世界，人和人之间是没有什么感情的。”</p><p>金钟仁看着张艺兴：“你要我的帮忙吗？”</p><p>他转过身背对张艺兴面向正对他们戒备的队员，他无声的与常年来出生入死的队员划出一道泾渭分明的边界。</p><p>“我是瞬移的异能，我可以带你们离开，”他背对着张艺兴说，看不见张艺兴带了点湿润的眼睛正望着他的背影。</p><p>张艺兴正准备回答，吴世勋突然问：“就算是你，瞬移异能者带走一个人已经是极限，你不能可能帮我们逃出去。”</p><p>张艺兴要保住吴世勋的计划从开始就没有经过吴世勋的同意，在所有人包括吴世勋自己都没反应过来的时候他已经帮吴世勋做了决定，要是真要吴世勋来选择，哪会选择这条走不通且毫无意义的路，可是张艺兴的态度已经十分明了。</p><p>吴世勋拉开身后的车门，一把将张艺兴推进驾驶座上：“你开车走，我们掩护你。”</p><p>他甩上车门，走到就金钟仁的身边：“我们一起杀出去。”他说。</p><p>然后他就听见张艺兴在身后趴在车窗上对金钟仁喊：“先带他走，我留下，他们不会对我怎么样的。”</p><p>张艺兴落在吴世勋的耳朵里，吴世勋的怒火瞬间烧起来，他拿不准金钟仁到底会听从谁的安排，正要紧张的转头看向旁边的金钟仁，就听见金钟仁说：“他说的对，你应该先走。”</p><p>然后吴世勋眼前一花，再次看清周围的景象时，荒废的加油站已经变成公路边的一片郁郁葱葱的树林。金钟仁正抓住他的手臂，他的脑袋一阵眩晕，靠着金钟仁的手臂才勉强站稳。</p><p>金钟仁皱着眉看着他脖子上的伤，血已经止住了，但是伤口没有愈合迹象，暴露出来的嫩肉覆着黑乌乌的血，伤口周围的小块皮肤开始泛青。</p><p>金钟仁放开抓住他的手，他踉踉跄跄的走到一棵树旁边慢慢滑落坐下。</p><p>“你说他是不是很傻？”金钟仁问，金钟仁抿了抿唇，后半句话被他咽肚子里，他跟着坐在吴世勋的身边。</p><p>吴世勋低着头，看着搭在膝盖上的手，他的手掌先前按压伤口染上了血迹，整个掌心都是黑漆漆的，也许是他的想象，他能感受病毒在他的手心扩散也从颈部顺着血管在身体里奔腾流窜。</p><p>“你还能再回去将他接出来吗？”吴世勋问。</p><p>金钟仁靠着他坐着，静静的摇了摇头：“瞬移异能本就不能带着其他的生物瞬移，这已经是我的极限。”</p><p>有一瞬间的安静，但是能听见有鸟不知道在那个枝头鸣叫，是一种虚假的梦幻般的宁静。</p><p>“张艺兴没有异能也没感染丧尸病毒，他们不会把他怎么样的，最多强迫性的把他带到目的地。”金钟仁说，这次吴世勋没有回答他的话。</p><p>金钟仁又说：“我只能送你到这里了，等我恢复之后，我还会回到队里的，只是你不能再和我们一起了。”金钟仁顿了顿：“张艺兴我帮你照顾。”</p><p>金钟仁在吴世勋身边坐了片刻，等他感受异能的能量重新在他身体里流动，他站起来向吴世勋告别，又顷刻间消失在吴世勋的眼前。</p><p>然后树林又只剩下吴世勋了，再没有什么其他的人，现在他的脑子听见的只有自己的思绪，他听见自己在想，要是哥哥知道最后竟然是张艺兴帮的他会怎样，哥哥比他更懂张艺兴的心，他仰着头，恍惚间看见哥哥站在他面前，还穿着实验室里的白色实验服，面上带笑的低头看他。</p><p>“艺兴是世界上最善良的人，你可不要和我抢哦”</p><p>吴世勋被这幻想逗得笑出声，他向前挥挥手，并不存在的声影在他眼前消失。</p><p>他才不是，吴世勋对着空气说，就算我现在想抢走他你又能怎样。</p><p>然后他听见那一声熟悉的“世勋”，他拍拍额头，以为是病毒让自己产生的幻听，但是那声音继续在他耳边响着。</p><p>“世勋，”他惊觉这是张艺兴透过耳机对他说话，他还没扔掉用来联系曾经的队员的通讯设备，他也没想到张艺兴会再联系他。</p><p>“你在哪里，”张艺兴问，他听见张艺兴声音夹杂的呼吸声像一只断断续续鼓起的风箱：“把定位发给我，我来找你。”</p><p>“为什么？”吴世勋问：“你不用来找我，你该跟着队伍继续向前走。”</p><p>“什么为什么？”张艺兴在耳机里对他喊，这声音音量大地他耳朵发疼，音尾带了明显的破音，张艺兴的声线明显的不稳，吴世勋几乎以为他在电话那头要哭了：“我要救你，还来的及，告诉我你在哪里。”</p><p>吴世勋沉默片刻正要摘下耳机又听见张艺兴终于在电话那头对他喊：“我能清除你体内的丧尸病毒。”</p><p>张艺兴的声音带着自暴自弃的坦白，吴世勋放下捏住耳机的手：“我可以把我的一切告诉你，我把我的实验成果都告诉你，”这次吴世勋可以确定张艺兴在哭了：“还有时间，只要病毒没有侵袭到你的脑细胞，我就有办法让你恢复，”张艺兴断断续续的啜泣，他传递的话语被他的哭腔模糊混淆：“求你给我一个机会，你的时间不多了。”</p><p>等手机终于传来吴世勋的定位，张艺兴伸手抹了抹脸上的泪，他的手背上在刚才逃出来时被方才队伍里的火系异能烫伤，手背上一片血泡，他没留意，一下子将他的半张脸混着泪水染成粉红，他的一只手重新握住方向盘，转头对着副驾上坐的丧尸笑了一下：“没事，我们会找到他的。”他说。</p><p>接着他又握着手机拨了个电话，接通时他说：“计划有变，现在汇</p><p>报更新的接应地点和出现的意外情况……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴将车停在吴世勋附近的公路上，他从车里跳下来，从后背箱拖出一个箱子朝着吴世勋跑过来。</p><p>他蹲在吴世勋身边，冲箱子里抽出一针药剂，吴世勋瞧着眼熟，问：“这是你先前用的那种药剂吗？”</p><p>张艺兴用针筒将药剂扎入吴世勋手臂的静脉，摇摇头：“不是，那只种药剂我那么一管，而这针药能让你体内的病毒扩散减慢，正常情况下丧尸病毒侵袭到神经细胞大约要12个小时，但是现在我们有两倍的时间。”张艺兴抬头对着吴世勋扯出了一清淡的笑容，吴世勋没告诉他这笑根本就埋藏好他的焦虑不安，张艺兴说：“只要我们在这期间找到我能提制药剂的实验室我就能救你。”</p><p>但是吴世勋还是开始燃起希望，染上了丧尸病毒无异于被执行了死刑，他从未听说过什么人能从这样的死神手中抢夺生命，即使匪夷所思，但他想也许张艺兴可以。</p><p>“其实被第一波丧尸围攻时我就知道金珉锡来了，”张艺兴低着头看着手上的动作，他的发顶对着吴世勋，黑色的发丝看起意外的柔软：“我不可能对他没有防范，从基地里出来我就已经想到了这种可能。”</p><p>“那你真的能清除人体内的病毒？”</p><p>张艺兴轻轻应道：“我能”</p><p>“可是你从没有对基地上报过你的实验成果，”张艺兴的语气如此理所当然，吴世勋又免不了因此生气：“要是你早一点将这些成果公布出来或许很多人就不用死了。”</p><p>张艺兴没理睬他语气里的愤愤不平，针筒里药剂全部推进吴世勋的血管中后，他扔了注射器，关上箱子，站起来对着吴世勋伸出手，吴世勋靠着树坐在地上皱着眉别过脸。</p><p>吴世勋听见张艺兴挫败的叹气，他弯下腰抓住吴世勋手，他软下声音几乎是纵容的哄到：“我的实验还不成熟，这次申请到10区就是想借用10区的设备完成这个实验。”</p><p>吴世勋转头看向他，他的脸上已经没有先前的冷漠与疏离，他正看看吴世勋，耐心而柔和，吴世勋顺着他的力度站了起来。</p><p>张艺兴来了驾驶座的门坐了进去，吴世勋连车厢内看也没看一眼就绕到车的另一边，他打开副驾，一下子愣住了，张艺兴的丧尸正坐在副驾上僵硬的转动脖子将那张青白的脸的脸对向他，过长的未经打理的头发遮住了丧尸的半张脸，吴世勋能从那些凝成束的头发间看见他泛白的眼珠。</p><p>吴世勋抿了抿唇，想说他想坐副驾，又察觉这样太幼稚，他默不作声的甩上了车门重新从后座坐到了车里。</p><p>越野车向前开动，这是他们难得的独处的机会，就连几年之前，张艺兴还和吴世勋的哥哥在一个实验室工作的时候他们也很少有这样的机会。</p><p>吴世勋想过要是有机会的话他会向张艺兴问些什么，但真遇到这么好的机会他反而不想去问了，他看着车窗外飞逝而去又千篇一律的景色想，也许我能用自己的眼睛去看，我能用自己的耳朵去听，我会自己寻找答案，要是张艺兴有那么一丁点被原谅的可能，那我就原谅他。</p><p>他这样晕晕乎乎的想着，在他的位置上能见张艺兴的下颚，耳后那片白皙的皮肤，张艺兴目不转睛的看着前方路线的专注模样让他一瞬间分不清时间地点，从前的时候，那些他恋恋不忘的安宁和平的时光，他时常站在这个角度，站在张艺兴身后，看着哥哥和张艺兴凑在一起讨论那些他看懂也听不懂的数据，大堆大堆的纸散乱放在他们之间的书桌上，他们的头几乎要靠在一起， 一只笔交错流转在他们的手里，手指握的的笔在纸上飞舞，他们的讨论声可能延续到整个夜晚，他睡眼惺忪的坐在和他们相距不远处的沙发上，等他再次醒来他会发现他们全趴在桌子上睡着了，阳光已经透过窗户的玻璃洒在他们同样年轻稚嫩的脸上，无数个日夜，他以为这景象会持续到他的头发花白，再也没有精力守着他们整夜。</p><p>却没想到先从这样的纠缠中抽离的是他们。</p><p>然后他从美妙的梦境或者死抓住不放的记忆中惊醒，他的全身痛的像火烧一样，越野车还在孤独的向前走，不知什么时候已经到了夜晚，天空无星无月，夜风因为越野车的高速前进呼啸着拍打着车窗。</p><p>“艺兴…”他的喉咙一发出声音就感到声带几乎要应为震动而撕裂：“我们还有多长时间？”</p><p>“大概已经过了那个八小时，我看了地图，这里离最近的安全区还有五个时间，我们来的及的。”张艺兴的声音有不亚于吴世勋的沙哑，长久专注的驾驶让他的的眼睛干涩，他抓着方向盘，快速的回过头看了吴世勋一眼，吴世勋的颈部的皮肤已经开始腐烂，脓水浸湿了上衣的领口。</p><p>“艺兴，”吴世勋靠在座位的皮垫上，他睁着眼睛盯着张艺兴的后脑勺：“我感受不到我的手臂了。”</p><p>他无法得知张艺兴绞痛的心脏，只得到张艺兴一句冷静的询问：“只有手臂吗？”</p><p>吴世勋闭上眼睛，没回答张艺兴的询问，不只他的手臂，他的整个胸膛腹部，可是他不想在张艺兴面前这样软弱，这句仅有的倾述已经是从意识不甚清醒的失策。</p><p>下一秒，张艺兴突然将刹车一脚踩到底，越野车骤然停住让吴世勋在车厢里剧烈的晃一下，吴世勋几乎痛呼出声。</p><p>张艺兴转过身趴在桌椅上越过座位的间隙向他伸出手，那只手捂在吴世勋的伤口上，吴世勋看见好像是从张艺兴的按住他伤口的位置发出的光芒，柔和的白色光芒驱散了车厢的黑暗，让人心醉的温暖源源不断的从他麻木冷硬的颈部慢慢流入全身。</p><p>他感觉他的皮肉在重新愈合复原，身体的沉重顺着这温暖消散，等张艺兴收回手，吴世勋摸了摸伤口原来的位置，那里皮肤光洁如初，吴世勋愕然的看向他：“原来你还能用你的异能。”</p><p>张艺兴苍白着脸对他笑了笑：“但不如以前，对吗？”张艺兴抬手摸了摸他的额头，好像要查看他的体温，但是那只手随后又移到他的头顶，几乎是温柔的揉了揉他的头发：“但是治愈的异能本质只是按照原有的秩序复原，而病毒已经在你身体里了，我无法替你清除病毒，”张艺兴自嘲的笑了一下：“很没用的异能对吗？这只是虚假的的复原，病毒在你体内的数量越多，你的身体溃败的越快，而我是没办法恢复神经细胞的，神经细胞不可再生，这就是我的限制。”</p><p>张艺兴悲伤的看着他的眼睛说：“很抱歉，因为这个我没办法起死回生，也没办法让伯贤回来。”<br/>这是一个叙事的手法的写的文章吧，反正线索逐渐揭开，你们能从文章中得到的猜测都是正确，要是看了我的上两篇文的读者都可以看出我是一个不喜欢搞那种瞬间推翻以前的线索来大反转的人。</p><p>这个名字对吴世勋来说是个禁忌的词，当它从张艺兴的口中吐出，吴世勋更觉得是对这名字主人的的一种侮辱，张艺兴怎么能毫无愧疚的提到他呢，张艺兴怎么能表现的当初杀了哥哥不是他一样。</p><p>要是真如张艺兴表现的一样呢？这其中有什么隐情呢？吴世勋带着自己绝对不会承认的期待小心翼翼的问：“你当年为什么要杀死哥哥？”</p><p>张艺兴的脸上的表情立刻冷了下来，他坐回驾驶座上，随之冷下的来是吴世勋身体里流淌的血液。</p><p>吴世勋觉得自己真可笑。</p><p>气氛刚刚升温的谈话就这样结束，张艺兴再次发动越野车，但越野车的发动机轰隆轰隆的响起来，摇晃了一下再无动静，吴世勋听见张艺兴奋力的踩了几下制动踏板，然后一拳踹在方向盘的喇叭上，车厢的玻璃闭得严严实实，越野车的吼叫声传到车厢内只是一声沉闷的呻吟。</p><p>“又怎么了？”吴世勋问。</p><p>张艺兴拉开车门跳了下去：“没油了。”他快速的回答吴世勋，又走到越野车另一边，打开车门半牵半抱的将他的丧尸带出车里。</p><p>队伍储备的汽油在另一辆车上，张艺兴逃出来的时候根本就来不及考虑汽油储备的问题。丧尸病毒爆发这么多年，基地之外的危险区能用的能源早就被洗劫一空，没有汽油的越野车只是一堆废铁。</p><p>吴世勋跟着走下车，张艺兴在收装后备箱的物质，他推开要上前帮忙的吴世勋：“你尽量让自己的血液流动的慢些，”他说：“这些我来就好。”</p><p>于是吴世勋站在越野车旁边，张艺兴的丧尸也站在他的旁边，他明目张胆的看着张艺兴的丧尸，看起来和其他的丧尸并没有什么不同，一双空洞的浑浊眼珠里看不见一点理智饿光芒，那皮肤就跟月光一样惨白灰败。</p><p>吴世勋的视线下移，落到丧尸的手臂上，吴世勋的视线停住了，从基地里出来时这个丧尸穿着衣服带着斑驳乌黑的血迹，但现在张艺兴已经给他换上了干净的衣服，凭空来的直觉让吴世勋感到不对劲，吴世勋拉过丧尸的一只手，卷起丧尸的袖子，手臂露了出来，吴世勋没在那只手臂上发现任何伤口。</p><p>吴世勋看向正在无知无觉的收拾物质的张艺兴，张艺兴的上半身探进后备箱，他手上拎着的黑色背包已经满满当当的鼓起来了，除了车灯照射的范围之外，路边无边无际的树林笼罩在黑暗中，夜色的凉意浸袭着吴世勋脸颊。</p><p>吴世勋发现张艺兴的丧尸身上太多疑点，张艺兴刚把丧尸从基地的带出来的时候，吴世勋绝对看见过丧尸手上有伤口，更加可疑的是，普通的丧尸会随着病毒在体内增殖而腐化或者异变，而张艺兴的丧尸，从头到尾都几乎保持了原貌，甚至不发狂不伤人，乖巧的跟个什么宠物一样。</p><p>张艺兴背上一个臃肿的背包，回到吴世勋身边，他动作自然的牵起一直安安静静站着的丧尸，仰起头对吴世勋说：“走吧。”</p><p>吴世勋这么多想问他关于丧尸的话就突然间变得毫无意义了，吴世勋转而问：“你真的认为我们仅凭走路就能走到基地吗？”</p><p>“不试试看看怎么知道呢？”张艺兴平静的回答，他将越野车抛弃在身后，牵着他的丧尸沿着公路前向走下去。</p><p>张艺兴回头看，吴世勋停在原地，张艺兴又转过身走到吴世勋身边，张艺兴的另一只手牵住吴世勋的手，他与吴世勋的身高差距让他不得不用上目线看向吴世勋，他的眼睛流淌着月光像天上闪耀的繁星，他眼尾的下垂又好像被双眼皮的痕迹雕刻的带点上翘，像是在对吴世勋撒娇：“试试看，比起一点一点的绝望我宁愿为了那么点希望一直努力到最后。”</p><p>吴世勋的心脏不受控制的剧烈跳动了一下，张艺兴一手牵着他，一手牵着丧尸，沿着月光照耀的龟裂陈旧的公路走下去。</p><p>宁静，就算听见路边的树林有什么兽鸟的鸣叫吴世勋还是感觉到宁静，寂静会用来描述环境，但是宁静吴世勋更倾向把它用来描述氛围或者心理，他的手心传来张艺兴手心的温度，他的手掌没使上什么力，两只手没有松开，全靠张艺兴紧紧的握住他，他无法欺骗自己，这样和张艺兴在这条路上好像永无尽头的走着让他感到放松，要是他不反复提醒自己不要落入张艺兴的陷阱中，他总是这样轻而易举的为张艺兴存在在他身边而高兴而不可抑制的感受幸福，至少在这刻他他没有想起那些不能遗弃的仇恨，他对自己说，他只偷取这一小段的放纵，一小段就好。</p><p>他现在突然有了勇气向张艺兴述说他以前的委屈，夜色的清凉中，他们都这么心平气和，他的声音也带着凉意，他有些委屈的对张艺兴说：“我找过你，哥哥的实验室爆炸之后，我到你的居所去找你，可是你搬了家，搬到基地的研究所去住，研究院的守卫说你拒绝我进入住在区的申请，艺兴，你当初为什么不想见我呢？”</p><p>“我没有不想见你，”张艺兴轻柔的回答他，张艺兴顿了顿，似乎在思索，又说：“我只是不知道见到你该说些什么。”</p><p>张艺兴问：“世勋，你恨我吗？”</p><p>“恨。”吴世勋回答的斩钉截铁，他当然恨他，吴世勋都要恨死他了。</p><p>“那你会因为这恨意难受吗？”张艺兴看着前方，他留给吴世勋一个侧脸，他的声音轻轻的，小心翼翼的带着温柔，吴世勋没想到他会问这样说问题。</p><p>吴世勋不知道该怎样回答他古怪的问，他自顾自自的说下去。</p><p>“我不希望因为我的错而影响你这么深，你不该牵扯着么多，也不该一直沉浸在过去里，你哥哥一直希望希望你能简单的在末世里生活下去，而我不希望因为我一直让你这么痛苦，”他好似自言自语的问：“世勋，要怎样才能让你好受点呢？”</p><p>地上碎石子磨着吴世勋的鞋底，他们走的路线越长，逐渐看不见身后的越野车，张艺兴背着笨重的背包，他裹在宽松衬衣的身体看来比他的背包看起来更单薄，一个长期呆在实验室的科学家会有多少力气，他的额上沁出的亮晶晶的细汗，他的呼吸慢慢变得急促，但是他的脚步没有停下来，而吴世勋自顾不暇。</p><p>张艺兴从没有将自己的内心透露给吴世勋。</p><p>他没告诉吴世勋他希望吴世勋能痛痛快快的恨，或者干脆能毫无顾忌的爱。</p><p>再等等，再等等，现在不是最好的时候，他在心里对着自己说，他悄悄去看吴世勋的侧脸，少年的线条分明的侧脸分明还残留着几分青涩，他想起他曾读过的几本末世之前遗留下来的书，那本书里所描述的世界里，这个年龄段的少年不该为生与死，漫无边际饿杀戮，如鲠在喉的复仇所纠缠。</p><p>那是张艺兴向往的世界。</p><p>而在现实的世界里月亮片刻不停的从天空的一边爬向了另一边，地上的影子一点一点的由一侧滑到了另一侧，吴世勋悄悄看了看手腕上的表，他们已经连续走了四个小时，要是平时，吴世勋徒步跋涉这么点时间，吴世勋根本就不会觉得疲惫，可是现在吴世勋连向前迈一步都费力。</p><p>他知道这是他体内的病毒在作祟，张艺兴治愈的异能让他的身体表面上完好无损，他的内里却在不断的变得脆弱不堪，他掐了掐自己的指甲，本该是粉红色的指甲已经变得青紫，他握紧拳，藏起他的指尖，努力跟上张艺兴的步伐。</p><p>张艺兴却主动停了下来，吴世勋顺着张艺兴的目光望去，从道路尽头突然出现的几盏光亮由远及近的向他们飞快靠近。</p><p>数辆车停在他们的面前，黑暗中的灯光射得吴世勋眼睛都睁不开，吴世勋抬起手遮挡，余光却看见张艺兴似乎轻轻笑了一下，吴世勋在那瞬间以为是他的错觉，但下一秒，张艺兴松开他的手，朝着停在他们面前的车迎了上去。</p><p>放下挡在眼睛前方的手掌，吴世勋看见一个人影从最前方的那辆车走了出来，那人逆着光，那张脸藏匿在光线背后的阴影中，张艺兴的背影停在那人一步之遥距的位置，他和那人握了握手，疏离的交谈传到吴世勋耳朵里。</p><p>张艺兴喊那人：“都暻秀，”张艺兴问：“不是说来的是朴灿烈吗？”</p><p>他们仅一句的对话就让吴世勋陷入了巨大的震惊。</p><p>吴世勋没听说过都暻秀，但是吴世勋听说过61区的反动武装组织头目全名叫朴灿烈。</p><p>吴世勋不可置信的在张艺兴身后问：“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>他的声线不至于被人听出颤抖，张艺兴回过头看向他，他觉得眼眶在慢慢发热。</p><p>“你们说的灿烈是61区的朴灿烈吗？”</p><p>有太多的疑问，好笑的方才和张艺兴就这么走在路上是，夜晚和荒凉的环境让他头脑发昏，他还什么都不想追究，他想张艺兴在这么平静相处，都暻秀的车队远远的向他们靠近的时候，他还警惕的想带着张艺兴躲进公路两边的树林，张艺兴抓着他的手站在原地，他就这么乖乖陪着他呆在原地。</p><p>张艺兴转过头望向他，张艺兴的眉间稍稍聚拢，张艺兴可以嘲笑他了，张艺兴可以洋洋得意讽刺他根本不是他的对手，周围都是敌方的人，他孤立无援，张艺兴从来没有站在他这边，他以为张艺兴爱着他的哥哥，俊勉哥以为张艺兴这么多年呆在临时政府总部是为了他效力，都错了，连俊勉哥也会错。</p><p>他觉得自己全身在烧，血液在奔腾，似乎有震耳欲聋的尖叫声敲击在鼓膜，他僵在原地，眼睛适应了车灯的直射勉强看得清都暻秀的脸，都暻秀嘴角微微翘着，都暻秀也感到好笑吗，张艺兴向回走，走到他的身边，他的脸颊感到一阵凉意，张艺兴的手贴着他的脸颊，一阵柔和的光从张艺兴的手散出，他的血液慢慢平复下来，才惊觉刚刚他的脸颊像针扎一样疼，他知道这是病毒蔓延到的脸上，让他皮肉溃烂，再有没有比这跟狼狈的景象了。</p><p>张艺兴担忧的望着他，这担忧不似作假，吴世勋实在不明白，这到底是算什么。</p><p>“你不要生气，”张艺兴皱着眉，那双眼睛映着他模糊的倒影：“我没有背叛俊勉哥。”</p><p>吴世勋拍开张艺兴的手：“你是说俊勉哥和朴灿烈有联系吗？”</p><p>怎么可能，俊勉哥和反动武装势力有联系，他怎么会不知道，俊勉哥和他不是一条战线上的吗，怎么会瞒着他。</p><p>张艺兴欲言又止，都暻秀在此时跟了过来。</p><p>“你猜的没错，是金俊勉要求我来接你们的。”都暻秀说。</p><p>吴世勋怒气冲冲的瞪向都暻秀：“别以为我会再被你们欺骗。”</p><p>都暻秀对吴世勋的怒气视而不见，他拿出手机，手指在屏幕上点了几下，一段录音从手机里传出。</p><p>先是一阵窸窣的声响，然后金俊勉声音响起，金俊勉的声音压得很轻，像是怕人听见，吴世勋几乎只能听见气声。</p><p>“临时政府这边准备动手了，我让张艺兴和吴世勋转移到十区，你们要在半路上把他们从临时政府部队的监控下带出来，别让吴世勋参与……”</p><p>录音断的突然，似乎是中途关掉了通话，吴世勋愣愣的站着，他感到无尽的疲惫。</p><p>“我怎么确定这录音是真是假？”他像是在寻找答案般的望向张艺兴：“俊勉哥为什么要瞒着我。”</p><p>无论是哥哥还是俊勉哥，他觉得他像个局外人。</p><p>张艺兴咬了咬口腔内壁，他想对吴世勋说出他的所有猜想，但是他将金俊勉对他的说辞照本宣科的说给吴世勋听：“他想保护你，他和临时政府的总统在内斗，你不要牵扯其中，到最后结局谁输谁赢你都有一条生路。”</p><p>“吴世勋，你现在不管是还是不信，你感染了丧尸病毒，只有张艺兴有办法救你，你只能跟着我们走。”都暻秀比张艺兴冷静得多，他那张脸咋一看带了点可爱，可是他说表情，语调冷静得和可爱丝毫不沾边：“现在到61区远了，最近的基地是4区，现宰驾车去的话还来得及，况且4区现在比较混乱，临时政府和反动势力还在争夺基地的控制权，我们借用那里的实验室可能性比较大，”都暻秀问：“吴世勋，你要去吗？”</p><p>张艺兴哀求的望着他：“我没有骗你，相信我一次。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>数道目光集中在他身上，张艺兴正热烈的盯着他看，这样静默的对峙着，都暻秀的整个车队也安安静静的，吴世勋想，都到这种地步了，张艺兴又留给他多少选择的权利呢。</p><p>他直直对上张艺兴的视线，说：“我跟你走。”</p><p>张艺兴来不及高兴，又听见他说：“但这并不意味着我会再信任你”他看着张艺兴的眼神像覆盖了一层冰雪：“张艺兴，你知道吗？就算你救了我，要是你站在俊勉哥的对面，说不定我以后也会杀了你。”</p><p>张艺兴刚要翘起的嘴角又落了下去，他回答：“我知道。”</p><p>吴世勋在这路上对他态度的软化他不是没有看见，动摇不只是吴世勋，吴世勋是个太过好哄的孩子，从很多年前张艺兴就知道，张艺兴知道吴世勋眼底对他的一丝期望，知道吴世勋这一路上对他的妥协，知道吴世勋冷淡疏离的神情下比所有人都清澈的心，就像金俊勉所说的，他也会不想吴世勋牵扯太深。</p><p>他只得对吴世勋点点头，偏过头看向被夜色笼罩的远方，突然没头没尾的对都暻秀说了句：“现在让全队进入作战准备。”</p><p>他越过吴世勋，握住站在吴世勋旁边的他的丧尸，他将丧尸拉到身前，一只手保护似的护在丧尸的背后，他的半个身体挡在丧尸的身前，忘了他才是那个血肉之躯。</p><p>“是金珉锡。”这句话是对着都暻秀说的，他一只手抱着丧尸，一只手已经握上了挎在在身上的枪，他戒备森严的警惕着四周：“敌方是最高级别的冰系异能，”他的音量升高，已经不只是单单向都暻秀说，他吐字飞快，争分夺秒的对都暻秀带来的小队命令：“火系异能展开火系能量护盾保护装备，精神异能搜索金珉锡的位置暂时控制他。”</p><p>随着的他的声音在寂静的夜空响起，夜晚虚假的宁静被打破，潜伏在四周的陷阱瞬间显露出来，火系异能护盾像凭空炸开的中空的火球，而他们正在火球之中，火球外已是一片冰天雪地，火系异能的护盾堪堪挡住了冰系异能的侵袭。</p><p>张艺兴护着他的丧尸上车，都暻秀像是早有所料的安排着他的小队的作战计划，全小队紧急守在自己的防守点，就算张艺兴反应及时，在那一瞬间，金珉锡爆发的能量波动暴露了位置让精神异能的队员抓住间隙干扰了思维，但是对上金珉锡，这种干扰不会太久，火系火系异能的护盾保住了他们的汽车和队员的性命也挡不金珉锡的冰系异能多久，他们要逃离金珉锡的视线，越越快越好。</p><p>步履交错在吴世勋的周围，所有的人都找到自己的任务，吴世勋的手被一只骨节分明的手握住，吴世勋惊愕的抬头，张艺兴正焦急的望着：“跟我走。”</p><p>张艺兴的声音却和他的表情不相符的冷静，吴世勋被他拉着手疾步走到坐着他的他的丧尸的车前，他的手心湿淋淋的，吴世勋悄悄去看他，他脸上的慌张张已经消失不见，换成了更加严肃的坚定的神情，张艺兴打开车门将他推了了进去，张艺兴快速坐上驾驶座，数辆车的的发动机在同一时间发出轰鸣，尖锐森然的声音响彻夜空，黑色的越野车像齐发的箭沿着道路发射出去。</p><p>都暻秀和张艺兴在不同的车上，张艺兴用车里的通讯器联系上都暻秀，电话一接通，张艺兴没有半句废话：“你带的人中精神异能和火系异能有多少人？”</p><p>“火系异能留下了四个精神系异能留下了三个在原地帮我拖住金珉锡，和我们一起离开精神异能只剩下两个，火系异能只剩下一个。”</p><p>张艺兴皱了皱眉：“我们带上精神异能没用，十个A级的精神异能说不定都不能拖着金珉锡多长时间，火系异能只能挡住金珉锡这种疏忽大意的攻击，等金珉锡一旦摆脱精神异能的干扰，再多的进攻性异能在他面前都不堪一击。”</p><p>张艺兴将油门轰到最大，他只求能在金珉锡追上他们之前到达4区基地。</p><p>都暻秀问：“要是逃不了怎么办。”</p><p>张艺兴抿紧嘴唇没有回答他。</p><p>都暻秀很快就知道会怎么办，队伍最前面的车突然撞上了迎面奔来的变异犀牛，黑色的变异动物隐藏在夜色中，最前方的越野车几乎来不急刹车就被撞毁，犀牛的长犄角穿进车身将越野车切割得四分五裂，车里的队员摔了出来，立刻有其他密密麻麻的变异动物扑上去撕的个粉碎。</p><p>车队被迫紧急刹车，能远程攻击的异能者守在车内一层一层的厮杀着像海浪一样涌来的变异动物，越野车周围的尸体越堆越高。</p><p>吴世勋所在的这辆车内，张艺兴是治愈异能，张艺兴的丧尸根本谈不上自保，这该是吴世勋来保护他们的机会，奇怪的是他们这辆车外几乎没有变异的动物扑上来，这情况实在怪异，变异的动物凶恶的像只知道杀戮的机器，就算金珉锡不打算现在杀死张艺兴，这些动物又怎么会听懂金珉锡的命令。</p><p>然而不知为何，他们的车形成了一片安全的真空地带，可是前方的路被变异动物堵住，他们仍开不出包围，</p><p>“世勋，”张艺兴对他说：“你呆在车里。”</p><p>他命令口吻不留有一丝商量的余地，他自己却要打开车门，吴世勋隔着座位的靠背的肩膀去抓住他的肩膀，他顿了一瞬，吴世勋没有说一个字，他却知道吴世勋想说些什么了，吴世勋听见他短促的笑了一声：“你身上的丧尸病毒感染的范围估计已经超过百分之三十，它们不会对你敢感兴趣的，”他捏了捏吴世勋搭在他肩上的手：“要是我真出事了就算是金珉锡给帮你给伯贤复了仇吧。”</p><p>他推开车门走了出去。</p><p>围在车周围龇着参差不齐的獠牙低吼的变异动物死死盯着他跃跃欲试的向他靠近，他能看见变异动物陷在血淋淋的皮肉的血红眼睛。几乎称得的恶心的景象，丧尸病毒带走不只是生物的思维，更让生物的外形演变为溃烂的肿瘤的形象，他看见变异的动物盯着他口中留下的馋涎淋湿周围的皮毛。</p><p>他冒着冷汗，快速绕道越野车另一边，打开车门将他的丧尸拉下车，他牵着着丧尸毫无温度的手，胸膛砰砰乱跳的心脏慢慢平静下来。</p><p>他的丧尸一下车，周围的变异动物吼叫的越发凄厉，张艺兴牵着丧尸慢慢向前走去，随着他移动的位置，变异动物不断变换包围圈，他慢慢试探着走到一个离整个车队较远的距离，他不知道金珉锡到底常在那个位置，只得毫无目的的喊：“金珉锡，我们再谈谈。”</p><p>但是这次，等了片刻，金珉锡没有像上次那样如他所愿的现身，不用再试，张艺兴也明白，金珉锡这次并不想见他。</p><p>他当然知道金珉锡会继续跟着他们，就像他知道金珉锡会从他出了总部的基地就盯上他一样，金珉锡可能是唯一一个还保留了理智的丧尸，他曾和金珉锡打过一次交道，险险从金珉锡手中逃生，这样一个做事谨慎的男人就算没在他眼前现身，他也不会幼稚的认为金珉锡放弃了对他们的监视，越野车汽油的短缺事小，棘手是金珉锡的绝不可能让他们及时到达4区。</p><p>没人回应他，张艺兴像自言自语的独自说下去：“我知道你为什么想要杀死体内的丧尸病毒，”周围的变异动物涌动，他握紧丧尸的手：“据我目前研究到的，所有染上丧尸病毒的生物脑细胞都会受到侵袭，我不知道是什么原因，你的神经细胞能在丧尸的感染下保留原有的功能，但是我知道种平衡在缓慢的打破吧？”张艺兴笑了一下：“感染了丧尸病毒的生物身体是所有细胞都像是癌细胞，杀死了，它又自动繁殖复原，几年前你的动作你现在灵敏多了，你花了多少心思想要保持自己的理智？金珉锡，是不是除了我你在没有别的办法了？”</p><p>他说着，面对这幅像是百鬼狰狞的地狱景象反而感受不到害怕，他能感受到只是手中握着的是丧尸冰冷僵硬的的手，无边的的怒火的从他心底升起，他的音量加大，对着忌惮不敢扑上前的变异动物喊：“金珉锡，我手上没有能让感染丧尸病毒的复活的技术，”他的喊声混在变异动物的动物的嘶吼中：“你以为不想得到这种技术吗，我目前的研究告诉我人的生命有极限，你看看这些生物，”他有些激动指着围着他们的变异动物：“它们像是还在活着的样子吗？”他压着嗓子嗤笑一声，怒火被他压在喉咙里：“它们是在动，可是它只是一座生物能驱动的机器，生命不该是这个样子的。”</p><p>他的声音低下来，克制的压抑，将怒气的岩浆被生生困在火山中，他的声音深沉森严：“我救不了你，你要么等我研究出大范围杀死丧尸的病毒的噬菌体，跟着病毒一起死，要么等着丧尸彻底侵袭着你的理智变成和这些同样的怪物。”</p><p>“真的不可能吗？”金珉锡声音响起，这声音环绕在张艺兴的四面八方，就算听见金珉锡的声音张艺兴也一时无法知道金珉锡方位。</p><p>张艺兴抿紧唇看着前方不答。</p><p>“那我选择再活个几十年而不是现在就被你用你的东西和病毒一起杀死。”</p><p>冰系异能铺天盖地的从远方涌来，甚至在触及张艺兴之前张艺兴就已经感受凉意，金珉锡终于认真想要杀死他了，他的生死只在一线之间，他飞快的松开握着丧尸的手，无数次练习的身体条件反射，他端起枪，对着冰系异能袭来的方向连发数枪，子弹在半空中在炸开，子弹的金属外壳被混乱的能量冲击的粉碎，但在子弹爆开的地方，一 种异样的能量像凭空展开的结界生生将金珉锡的冰系异能挡了下来。</p><p>在子弹炸开的位置之前，聚集的变异动物瞬间被冻成冰块，一条泾渭分明的线横在张艺兴的前方，靠近他的变异生物因为表层皮肤破溃而看上去一片血淋淋的艳红，而在离张艺兴较远的那一面，变异动物的血肉已经冻成僵硬霜白的雕塑，一个空间，两重天地，两种截然相反的颜色，还存活下来的变异动物被着巨大的能量波动震慑的静了一瞬间，立刻作兽鸟奔散，除了地上堆积的尸体，被遮掩的越野车终于显露在张艺兴的视线之内。</p><p>刚刚的野兽的喧嚣吵闹消散到现在听见远处树林中的鸟鸣声，越野车里的队员试探着打开车门从车里走出来，发现就只有张艺兴一人站在离他们距离这么远的位置，都暻秀对着张艺兴喊了一声，张艺兴回过头，食指抵着嘴唇遥遥对着都暻秀做了一个噤声的手势。</p><p>张艺兴和他的丧尸并肩立在一片白霜的边界处，这站位就像张艺兴孤生一人挡在他们整个小队最前方，再往前，树木道路全笼罩在雾气中，几根冰凌从雾气中飞梭射向张艺兴，张艺兴抓着丧尸的手腕一个旋身将它拉到身后，他侧过身躲过了正面射向他的冰凌，在同一时间又扔了另一手握着步枪，转而抽出腰间刀，他的手臂顺势握住刀向前划去，几根无法避开的冰凌撞在刀刃在，冰凌瞬间碎成两半，张艺兴握住刀的手虎口被震的发麻。</p><p>张艺兴横举着刀挡在丧尸身前，冷冽的刀光后面，他紧皱着眉，死死注视前方的眼睛透着铮铮杀意，金珉锡在他的注视中从前方的白雾中走出来。</p><p>金珉锡在离他百米的距离站定，他若有所思的打量张艺兴，视线从张艺兴转到张艺兴的丧尸又悠悠转回到张艺兴身上。</p><p>“你的子弹是怎么回事？”金珉锡问：“你做了什么子弹竟然储存了光系异能？”</p><p>但是张艺兴保持着防卫的姿势没有回答他，金珉锡自顾自的说下去：“你将子弹改装为能量存贮器，但是你的子弹释放的能量几乎能和我抗衡，”金珉锡步步紧逼的问：“没有人的异能的等级会比我高，况且我所知道这种属性的异能拥有者早该已经死亡了，光线异能净化丧尸病毒，他的异能该让他在死亡之后无法进入丧尸感染的半死的状态，他身体里的异能会自动净化身体里的丧尸病毒，他死亡就结果只有变成一块无法再次活动的肉再慢慢腐烂。”</p><p>张艺兴的脸色随着他的语句依次吐出满满变得苍白，他握着刀柄的手手背上崩出了青筋，金珉锡还在问：“你是怎么搜集到这些能量的，”金珉锡盯着张艺兴旁边的丧尸：“你是怎么让一个光系异能的丧尸存活下来的？”</p><p>金珉锡仔细的观察着他，他的情绪在理智的边缘摇摇欲坠，但仍有一丝清明拉扯着他，他挡在他的丧尸前方，丝毫没有没给金珉锡靠近他的丧尸的机会，金珉锡到现在才知道他的选择是错误的，也许刚开始他就不因该从吴世勋下手，这个丧尸说不定才是张艺兴的最好的牵制点。</p><p>现在修改这个错误也不算太晚，那个单薄的身影立在金珉锡的对面显得太自不量力，金珉锡嗤笑一声：“凭着你的这些又能挡多久呢？你知道，到现在为止我只不过是在陪着你玩吧？”</p><p>金珉锡抬起一只手，寒气从四面八方汇聚在他指尖下方的空中旋转飞速凝形成一个冰棱，他轻飘飘的向前挥手，那根冰棱势不可挡的向张艺兴射去，张艺兴的那把长刀挡在前方，冰棱撞上去没断，反而张艺兴的长刀被碎成两半，张艺兴正等着冰棱穿过他的身体，他的肩膀被抓住，他被肩上那双手向后一拉，这力道带得他向后都倒去，在下落到地上地面上的那瞬间，他向后看去。</p><p>他的丧尸正直愣愣的站在他的身后，他的手臂擦过丧尸的身侧向地面摔下去，他的丧尸低着头，浑浊的眼珠空洞的看着他，那根冰棱穿过丧尸，他的丧尸剧烈的晃动了一下仍只直直的站着。</p><p>张艺兴摔倒在地面上，他的身边，光系异能瞬间炸开，以他的丧尸为起源点，巨大的能量像过境的海浪排山倒海的洪水无差别的冲刷过周围的空间，已经逃散远离的变异动物甚至还来不及一声嘶吼就成片成片的扑倒在那里地，金珉锡全身像是火烧一样，他喉头涌动，一口黑色的血不受控制的从他的口中喷出。</p><p>“就是现在—”张艺兴突然声嘶力竭的喊道，金珉锡一只手按着胸口堪堪站定，这四周空旷，除了他们，都暻秀的小队离他们的距离太远也帮不到张艺兴，没来的及思考张艺兴在谁呼喊，他的脖子一阵剧烈的疼痛，他倒在地上。</p><p>金珉锡的一张脸贴在地面上，他睁着眼睛，看见一双鞋从他眼前走过，他的脖颈被出乎意料的刀砍断了一大段，但是他还没死，冰冷的血液从他的脖颈处流出，他看见从他背后偷袭的人走到张艺兴那边。</p><p>张艺兴站了起来，他的手搭在他的丧尸的胸口，柔和的光亮了起来，丧尸身上的伤在慢慢愈合。他和丧尸近距离的站在一起，除了丧尸脸上带了破溃的伤口，他的苍白皮肤也与丧尸相差无几。</p><p>张艺兴一边用异能为丧尸治愈身上的伤口，一面将身上挎着的枪取下来递给金钟仁：“对着金珉锡的四肢关节再开几枪，留着他一条命，让他暂时动不了就好。”</p><p>金钟仁依言照做，刚刚他那一刀确实是想将金珉锡的脖子砍断，但是金珉锡到底是初代的感染者，即使金珉锡的意识还没反应过来，金珉锡的身体已经条件反射的开启了防御，要不是那波奇异的光系异能对金珉锡的伤害，说不定现在躺在地上的反而是他了。</p><p>金珉锡的脖子上的伤口在飞速的愈合，那枪的子弹打在金珉锡的身上，金珉锡终于瘫倒在地面动弹不得，金钟仁将枪还给张艺兴，张艺兴伸手去接，那只手离开他的丧尸的胸口，丧尸立刻像一具牵线断开木偶，浑身散了架似的倒去，张艺兴慌忙抱住他，张艺兴低头看着他怀里的丧尸，金钟仁不小心看到他的眼神，他对着一个毫无思维的丧尸这么温柔的眼神，他的温柔带着深切的悲哀，但是他抿紧的嘴唇，绷紧的下颚线又显得泠冽决绝，金钟仁无从得知等张艺兴的所思所想，但吴世勋倒是简单好懂，金钟仁在心里说，难怪吴世勋会这么纠结。</p><p>张艺兴将他的丧尸放回车上，他从越野车上拿了只试管向金珉锡走去，金钟仁一直跟着他，见他蹲下身戴上手套收集了一管金珉锡的血液，只这么短的的时间，金珉锡脖子上的伤已经恢复到几乎看不见，但是金珉锡嵌在四肢关节的子弹正持续不断的散发着光系异能，金珉锡四肢的丧尸病毒被压制，他仍动弹不得，但是他被切开的气管合拢后他能发出声音了，他那双漆黑的眼睛沉郁的望着，问：“你都是算计好的？”</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头：“当初的计划不是这样。”</p><p>金钟仁和金珉锡都静静等着他解释，张艺兴将装满血液的试管放回手提箱摘下手套，蹲在金珉锡的身旁像是施舍的坦白：“计划中是朴灿烈亲自来接我，朴灿烈的异能等级虽然不至于与你相比，但是他是火系异能，刚好和你相克，哪怕有一秒，他能分散掉你的注意力，我就有机会向你开枪，我从基地里出来，不可能不想办法对付你，这子弹我当初就是为了你研究出来的。”</p><p>张艺兴转头向后方望去，看见远处都暻秀小队从越野车里走出来，向他们走近。</p><p>张艺兴又回过头：“但是不知道，来的人是都暻秀，都暻秀带来的人甚至算不上精锐，”张艺兴牵动了一嘴角：“但辛亏当初金钟仁带着世勋逃开逃开时你选择了监视世勋，是你留给我机会让我能在你不知道的情况下联系金钟仁，第一次你和我正面对上，所有人都在你的监控下，你很容易清除掉隐患，但这次，在找到世勋之前，我联系了金钟仁。”他点了点戴在耳朵上的耳麦：“是我请求他暂时隐藏，我和金钟仁正面对上你都没有赢的的几率，但是金钟仁的异能是瞬移，只要分散掉你的注意力，只要你没有提前防御他，他在百里之外能瞬间接近你，他的速度你的反应速度更快，他就有机会杀了你。”</p><p>金珉锡愕然望向他，金珉锡长长的叹气：“你倒是算的精细，”金珉锡又觉得不可思议：“你知道他会保护你？他还有意识吗？你怎么看现在这种状况的他的？”</p><p>张艺兴垂下眼帘， 长长的睫毛遮住了他的视线，他站起身，拍了拍金钟仁的手臂：“走了。”离开之前，他低着头看着金珉锡：“说不定我们还会见面。”</p><p>金钟仁跟着他走向都暻秀的车队。</p><p>金钟仁也有一肚子的疑问，他一边走，一边问张艺兴：“你不杀他吗？”</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头，金钟仁毫无目的的帮了他两次，他对金钟仁不能显得冷淡，只得模糊的回答：“金珉锡这种特别的状态，他在丧尸中保持理智，周围都是只知道杀戮和觅食的低级生物，他进不了基地，异能者对他厌恶畏惧，丧尸又无法和他交流，基地外的是无人的废墟，他这样的存在已经是一种煎熬，所以他才想让我治愈他。”张艺兴顿了顿，又说：“关于光系异能的的事，不要告诉其他人。”</p><p>和都暻秀的小队对接上，都暻秀担心的确认后了张艺兴除了虎口上的裂伤以外并没有其他严重的伤，都暻秀警惕望向站在张艺兴身边的金钟仁，张艺兴对着都暻秀介绍：“是金钟仁将我们从世勋的小队救出的，这次也是我让金钟扔来帮我的。”张艺兴坚定的望向都暻秀：“我相信他。”</p><p>都暻秀只得让步，都暻秀要越过张艺兴去检查金珉锡的死活，张艺兴拉住他：“我已经确认了，他的脖子已经断裂，没有恢复的可能了，”他向吴世勋的位置望去，都暻秀的小队围着他，吴世勋站在包围圈之外，像是没想道他会突然看过，吴世勋撞上他的视线后飞快的别过头，但是吴世勋担忧焦急的眼神落到了他的眼睛里。明明在不久之前吴世勋还在为他的隐瞒而怀疑他愤恨他，他那像是被冰雪覆盖的心终于终于透出一丝暖意。</p><p>“我要赶时间，吴世勋的时间不多了，让你的人快回到车里。”张艺兴转头问金钟仁：“你是跟着我们还是会总部基地？”</p><p>都暻秀等了几秒，听见金钟仁皱着眉思考了片刻说：“跟着你们吧，”金钟仁视线望向吴世勋：“我这么多年都在吴世勋的小队，现在小队没有，回到总部不知道总部会怎么重新编织，”金钟仁那张小麦色的脸绽开一个堪称灿烂的笑容：“离开总部之后也挺自由的。”</p><p>都暻秀点了点头，转身命令小队准备重新启程，张艺兴拉着金钟仁的手腕：“你和我一辆车吧。”</p><p>金钟仁坐在驾驶座上，吴世勋坐在他旁边的位置，张艺兴和他的丧尸坐在后方，不过几公里的路程，金钟仁已经后悔答应张艺兴的请求了，这车里除了他都是伤患，吴世勋染上的丧尸病毒不知道对他正造成怎样的损害，张艺兴和他的丧尸坐在后座，张艺兴他的丧尸却一直在他怀里沉睡，金钟仁从后视镜看张艺兴的表情，丧尸躺在他的大腿上，张艺兴的手环住丧尸的背部，他手上治愈异能的光亮没有一秒的的熄灭，但是他怀中的丧尸却没再醒来，金钟仁清楚，丧尸使用光系异能无异于将一个正常的人扔进辐射池，张艺兴要做多大的努力它才会醒来呢？金钟仁只看见张艺兴低着头，垂下来的细碎的头发挡住了他的神情，他的嘴唇是清晰可见的干裂和毫无人气的苍白，金钟仁又悄悄去看吴世勋，吴世勋闭着眼睛，眉头不易察觉的轻皱，这表情像是又陷入纠结迷茫。</p><p>他们都在痛苦。<br/>大量异能毫不停歇的消耗，这状况好像似曾相似，张艺兴想起他也曾抱着边伯贤的尸体，在漆黑的冷藏室，制冷的机器不断的嗡嗡的喷洒着冷气，他抱着那具比现在更冰凉的躯体坐在一堆装着实验设备的纸箱之间，也像这样想绝望的想要挽回，怀里的人就是不醒，他的异能毫无用处，他的温度跟着下降，带着暖意的异能如水一般流出他的身体，他想将这暖意送给他怀中的躯体，他想将自己的生命渡给他已经离世的珍视之人。</p><p>金珉锡问他知不知道伯贤会保护他，他没有回答，答案是不知道，他对金珉锡说得这么游刃有余，但也只是在侥幸逃脱罢了，他以为他难逃一劫，他对上金珉锡毫无胜算，边伯贤的状况他再清楚不过，身体的一半细胞被丧尸病毒侵袭，另一半细胞勉强保持正常，他的大脑一半无异于死亡，剩下的功能也只能让他仅限于基本的基础的生理本能反应，就像只知道饥饿困意疼痛的初生的婴儿，他不像普通的的丧尸只知道疯狂的掠夺觅食，但爱已经随着他真正的生命消散，他变成程序化的机器又怎么会保护他呢？</p><p>他怎么会保护他呢，张艺兴抱着边伯贤压抑的无声的哼笑，保护他又怎么会是边伯贤的本能？他笑着笑着，眼眶渐渐湿润，他一直知道，他丢失是何等珍贵之物。</p><p>都暻秀计算的路线没错，车队到达4区的时间仅花费了不过4个小时，等到达4区的时候，太阳早就从地平线上爬起来了，这一路上，车厢安安静静的，金钟仁彻夜的驾车，以为坐在后座的张艺兴早就睡着了，但等他停下车，向后一看，张艺兴仍在给他的丧尸治疗，张艺兴抬头看他的时候，金俊勉轻易的看见他眼底的黑眼圈，他的皮肤白暂，那点青色的阴影异常碍眼。</p><p>张艺兴背着他的丧尸下了车，金钟仁又去叫醒吴世勋，吴世勋的状况比张艺兴更让人心焦，他卷缩在座位上，发着抖，金钟仁往他额上一摸，摸了一手的冷汗。</p><p>吴世勋的情况站在车外的张艺兴也看见了，他越过车窗伸出一只手，搭在吴世勋的额头上， 从他手中发出的治愈的光已经很微弱了，吴世勋紧皱的眉头慢慢舒展开，等张艺兴收回手，吴世勋已经睁开了眼睛，张艺兴的视线和吴世勋的视线就这么毫无准备的对上。</p><p>吴世勋张了张嘴，想对张艺兴说些什么，张艺兴抢先他一步：“我只是想帮你，”张艺兴飞快的解释道，他不确定吴世勋是不是会接受他的帮助：“我保证就这么一次，只要你身上的丧尸病毒清除后就不会再出现你的眼前。”</p><p>金钟仁在一边听得想要为吴世勋叹气，但是张艺兴已经跟着都暻秀的小队去接受4区警戒线入口的检查了，吴世勋沉沉的望着张艺兴背着他的丧尸步伐踉跄的身影，一转头看见金钟仁刺裸裸的同情的目光，吴世勋突然笑出声：“你以为他不懂吗？”吴世勋问：“他只是不能再这样了。”</p><p>就算是张艺兴利用他也好，欺骗他也好，他看得出，张艺兴是真的为了他担忧，可笑的是，他的担忧如此廉价，他的在意如此肤浅，他害怕他受伤却不在乎他会不会伤心，没关系，这样才是正确的，让他恨他，不要给他动摇的机会了。</p><p>入口开放在4区基地的北面，而整个4区都处在防抗势力和临时政府的争夺中，4区北面在朴灿烈的控制之下，4区南面的控制权仍掌握在临时政府手中，入口处在相对安全的后方，异能士兵严密把守着入口，等都暻秀核对了身份信息，带着他们经过一排荷枪实弹的士兵穿过层层铁丝网和修筑的高墙，进入4区的内部，张艺兴注视着远处的天空还冒着一缕一缕的黑烟，爆炸时声音枪声传不到战线距离战线这么远后方，张艺兴仍然知道，那黑色烟雾是正在持续的战场上炮弹或者异能点燃的战火。</p><p>他迷茫的望向都暻秀，都暻秀对他的视线避而不见，他搂紧身后的丧尸沉默的坐着4区的接待的汽车一路进入了实验室。</p><p>张艺兴将他的丧尸放在实验室的一张椅子上，这是个空旷的实验室，除了他的丧尸陪着他也在没有其他的人，张艺兴本不指望战地的实验能有多先进，没有助手，丧尸安安静静的坐着连一丝生息也没有，以前在总部的实验也是如此空旷，即使张艺兴无可奈何对着他做过无数次实验，丧尸好像不知道疼似的亦步亦趋的跟着他，他稍不留神踩到丧尸的脚，撞到丧尸身上摔碎实验试剂他也不觉得烦，而现在，这个实验室太空旷了，太空旷。</p><p>但好在张艺兴对丧尸病毒解毒剂的制作已经实验了成千上万次，几种结构繁复的化合物的几次的反复化合，当他从拿着解毒剂从实验室走出来时发现吴世勋正坐在蹲在门口等着他，吴世勋仰着头望着他，见他从实验室走出来，一双眼睛闪过丝光亮，也不知道他在外面等了多久，站起时僵硬的姿势，显然是腿部已经血液不畅，他眼里的那点期待让张艺兴的一直重压之下的心脏喘了口气，他举着手中的注射器对着吴世勋说：“你会没事的。”</p><p>他走到吴世勋的身边，拨开吴世勋的衣领对着吴世勋的脖子扎下去，注射器的药剂尽数推入吴世勋的血管中，吴世勋不可控制的闷哼出声，等针头退出来，吴世勋按着脖子痛苦的再次蹲下身，金钟仁在吴世勋身旁目不转睛的看着，吴世勋状况不算太好，金钟仁对着张艺兴问：“这支药剂真能清除体内的丧尸病毒吗。”</p><p>金钟仁从没有听说过有人有这种能力，张艺兴好像把这件事做的轻描淡写的，可是在总部的基地没人听说过张艺兴有这样的能力，总部基地研究院里的科学家里就没听说过张艺兴有什么成就，甚至在总部基地里也没听说过张艺兴有治愈的异能，是总部瞒了他们还是张艺兴欺瞒了总部？</p><p>张艺兴弯下腰，他又将一只手按在吴世勋的脖子上，他好像丝毫不怕将自己的异能用竭，即使金钟仁已经看得出他在强撑了，吴世勋慢慢静了下，这样持续了将近十分钟，吴世勋靠着墙筋疲力竭的睡了过去。</p><p>“我已经将异能对他的损伤恢复了，你要是不放心的话可以带他去检查体内是否还有丧尸病毒存活。”他撑着墙站了起来，金钟仁想了想，抱着睡着的吴世勋进了检查室，检查室比实验稍微有了丝人气，有工作人员帮着吴世勋检查，张艺兴靠着墙安静的等着他们，金钟仁看见检查室里放置的评价检查异能等级的设备，鬼使神差的，金钟仁将张艺兴推上了检查的座椅，检查室的工作人员也顺着金钟仁的意开了机器，那机器来回在张艺兴身上扫描了一圈，滴滴的发出声响：“检查者未检测出异能，无法评级。”</p><p>金钟仁愣住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金钟仁不是第一次遇见这情况，但它通常出现命悬一线的战斗，出现在弹尽粮绝的战场，在此之外，怎么会有人能不知轻重的将自己的损害到这种地步，将自己身体的异能榨干会怎样的疲惫和疼痛，他在战场就见过有人因此生不如死的嚎叫，那惨烈的叫声就现在回想起来也让他如芒在背，张艺兴在透支自己的时候不会感到难受吗。</p><p>金钟仁盯着那张平静的像是意料之中的脸，不可置信的疑问就咽回喉咙里，石火电光之间，金钟仁意识到这不是他第一次这么做了。</p><p>“是因为这样总部基地才没有检测出你具有治愈异能。”金钟仁的语气中疑问被肯定代替：“你这种情况要恢复需要多长时间？”</p><p>“大概一年左右。”张艺兴从检查的座椅站了起来，他微不可查的摇晃了一下，转过头看过另一边的躺在检测台上的吴世勋，他注视吴世勋的时间停留的有些久，他的表情异常的平和，金钟仁肉眼可见之下，他的眉眼放松，紧抿的嘴唇放松，他的整个面部线条都在放松，那暖意悄无声息的从他的眼神倾泄下来。</p><p>直到为吴世勋检查身体的工作人员关掉机器对他说：“他已经安全了，没在体内检查到丧尸病毒。”</p><p>停留在吴世勋的视线被撤离，他向检查室外走去，金钟仁看看紧闭着眼睛陷入沉睡中的吴世勋，又看看立刻就要离开实验室的他，金钟仁抬步跟在他身后。</p><p>“你就这样把他扔在这儿？”金钟仁问。</p><p>“都暻秀既然会同意我给吴世勋治疗，那么吴世勋在这里就暂时是安全的。”他比金钟仁矮了一点，和金钟仁靠着肩走时他需要仰着头才能看见金钟仁的眼睛：“我现在有一点私事，你可以不用跟着我。”</p><p>金钟仁笑笑：“这里我除了你和吴世勋谁都不认识，吴世勋睡着了，跟着你安全点。”</p><p>张艺兴点点头，他又回到实验室，金钟仁才想起他的丧尸被他留在实验室，他丢失了他的异能仍没有将他的丧尸唤醒。</p><p>他背起他的丧尸，那具先前还能四处走动的躯体现在死气沉沉的趴在他的背上，他对着金钟仁解释：“我又要将他放回冷藏室了。”</p><p>他用的字是“又”，金钟仁想问现在他的丧尸变成了真正的尸体了吗，又明白这样的问就跟往他胸口上插刀没什么两样，但他对金钟仁的态度出乎意料的宽容，他一下子看明白金钟仁未说出口的话：“他的大脑只剩一半的细胞能正常工作，另一半细胞失去病毒的控制已经彻底坏死，他的身体其它机能正常，但是他的大脑无法维持机体的调节，要是放任他继续处在这种情况，他的身体其他也会跟着失控，”他的声音听不出什么情绪，也许是从实验室到地下冷藏室的装潢一片洁白，洁白到简洁枯燥，金钟仁无端的感受到荒凉，他说：“我不能再和他一起，我只能将他冻起来。”</p><p>他进了冷藏室的门，金钟仁想要跟着进去，这次张艺兴让他留在门外：“里面很冷的，”张艺兴的半只脚踏进冷藏室，他背着他的丧尸头也没回的对金钟仁说：“你在外等我吧，有什么就喊我出来。”</p><p>张艺兴确实没有骗金钟仁，冷藏室的门一关上，冷意立刻从他的皮肤呼进肺里的空气刺进他的内里。</p><p>这方冻存了大量的疫苗，已经经过了都暻秀的批准，一个巨大的冰柜被空了出来，这只是个简洁的先前放置药品的柜子，他将他的丧尸放在里面时他的丧尸只能卷曲着身体躺着，他不能要求再多，末世之中，每天都有数不清的人死去，他只能确保这个地方时安全的，都暻秀对他保证过这个地方会安全，都暻秀知道这句躯体的重要性，即使有一天他再也无法顾及，都暻秀也会保证他的丧尸的安全。</p><p>关上冰柜之前，他将丧尸面部覆盖的一层面具撕了下来，那张边伯贤的脸完全显露出来，泛着青白的皮肤在先前曾破溃得不成样子，他费了好大的力气才恢复这样，边伯贤看上去只是生病了，睡着了，他的皮肤仍然光滑完整，他的睫毛静静从眼睑垂下，张艺兴愣愣的盯着他的眼睛，他等着那细长的睫毛颤动，像扑朔的蝴蝶翅膀，然后带着那双眼睑上抬，把那双被遮盖的眼睛显露出来。</p><p>他知道那双眼睛不会再睁开了，从开始他就有这样的觉悟，他知道这样的陪伴不会太久，就算不是现在也会将来，他的追求只会把他们往死路上带，他只会失去，从失去边伯贤的灵魂到失去边伯贤的身体。</p><p>他低头吻在边伯贤的额头，他的嘴唇贴在边伯贤的额头轻声的，一字一句起誓：“我会完成我们的心愿。”</p><p>冰柜的门关上，他转身向外走去，这是真正的孤身一人了，等他推开门，暖意重新回到他的身体，他觉得他的一部分已经完全的碎掉。</p><p>金钟仁仍站在门外等他，金钟仁的目光探索的望向他时，他对着金钟仁笑笑，表演着毫无破绽的正常问候：“等久了吗？”</p><p>金钟仁摇摇头，他带着金钟仁离开地下室，他有一大团的疑问想要向都暻秀质问，地下室的电梯门一开，刚好看见都暻秀在电梯。</p><p>都暻秀站在电梯没动，他带着金钟仁走进了电梯。</p><p>“他已经安排好了吗？”都暻秀问，张艺兴点点头，都暻秀继续说：“吴世勋虽然体内的病毒已经清除了，但是医生仍然建议他留在基地修养，我想吴世勋不用着急去61区，我可以让部队送你先走。”</p><p>张艺兴没来的及回话，金钟仁先一步反驳：“张艺兴已经用异能治愈过吴世勋了，吴世勋现在的身体状况说不定比张艺兴都好，为什么不能让吴世勋和张艺兴一起去61区——”</p><p>都暻秀一个带着冷意的眼神让金钟仁瞬间噤声。</p><p>电梯里静静，张艺兴没有立刻给出答案，他盯着电梯屏幕上不断变化的楼层数，不知道在思考什么，面上一片黑云压城似的暗沉，等到电梯打开，三人从电梯出去，他拿出手机，拔了个号码出去。</p><p>都暻秀的眉头皱了起来。</p><p>张艺兴的电话一直嘟嘟嘟的响，张艺兴反复播了几次，但是电话那头一直没接通，张艺兴将手机屏幕反转过来对着都暻秀，说：“我为什么联系不上朴灿烈？”</p><p>都暻秀的脸色很快恢复过来，他的表情是公事公办的疏离：“可能是4区基地的信号塔被破坏了，来的时候你也看见了，4区基地正在和临时政府打仗。”</p><p>可是要是信号塔被破坏掉的话张艺兴的手机应该连电话都打不出去而不是电话拨通了另一边不接，都暻秀面上刀枪不入的表情显然不能让张艺兴问出什么。</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头：“我不知道反动势力会在4区和临时政府发生冲突。”</p><p>“可能在此之前你一直呆在实验室，外面局势变化太快，你以后会慢慢知道的。”都暻秀面无表情的回答他：“要是你早一天到达61区，早一点研制出大范围杀死丧尸病毒的试剂说不定这末世的乱象会早一点结束，”都暻秀像不赞同他在这里浪费时间似的催促他：“你要的实验设备只在4区才有，当初你用手上边伯贤的技术作为交换，金俊勉和朴灿烈花费了这么多精力为你找到的实验设备，你现在反而不着急出实验成果了。”</p><p>都暻秀的这段话包括了太多的信息，金钟仁来不及分析其中的意思就听见张艺兴对着都暻秀冷声说：“我的事用不着你操心，”</p><p>张艺兴打断都暻秀的话说的突然，他越过都暻秀向检查室走去，金钟仁快步跟上他，都暻秀在张艺兴的身后喊：“吴世勋已经不在那里了。”</p><p>张艺兴停下，他回头望向都暻秀，他的眼神中已经带了明显的敌意：“他在哪里？”</p><p>他快速的向回走了几步，疾步走到都暻秀的身前，一把拽住都暻秀的衣领：“你们想杀了他？金俊勉同意吗？”</p><p>都暻秀微微睁大眼睛，像是为他的话感到惊讶：“你怎么会这样想？你知道朴灿烈和金俊勉是一条站线的谋友，金俊勉是吴世勋的表哥，金俊勉和朴灿烈怎么会害他呢？”</p><p>张艺兴紧紧盯着都暻秀的脸，像是要判断都暻秀话里的真伪，片刻，他放开都暻秀，退一步，和都暻秀拉开距离。</p><p>都暻秀不紧不慢的理了理衣领，他对着张艺兴摇头：“我不知道你为什么开始怀疑金俊勉和朴灿烈，毕竟是我们将你和吴世勋从危险区接进基地，我觉得你的怀疑毫无道理，”他指了指另一个方向：“吴世勋被转移到了病房，我可以带你们去见他。”</p><p>张艺兴一言不发跟着都暻秀走，金钟仁说不上话，他听得出都暻秀话里几乎不加掩饰轻视。这态度是从进了基地之后开始变化，而张艺兴态度的变化也是从他进了基地，发现了4区正在持续的战争。</p><p>张艺兴一开始并不知道4区正在发生战争。</p><p>吴世勋果然如都暻秀所说的平安无事，张艺兴没进吴世勋的病房，他只是站在玻璃窗外远远的看着吴世勋，他对站在旁边的都暻秀说：“我决定再等吴世勋两天，要是吴世勋的状况还是不好那我就先去61区。”</p><p>都暻秀思索了一下，同意了张艺兴的决定，见张艺兴的决定不会再变，都暻秀离开了医疗中心。</p><p>都暻秀身影刚消失在过道，金钟仁压低了声音问张艺兴：“你不是说你已经治愈了吴世勋吗？他现在是什么状况？”</p><p>金钟仁听见张艺兴沉沉的叹气：“世勋确实应该已经没事了，都暻秀给他打了催眠药。”</p><p>金钟仁还想问什么，张艺兴抬起头望向他，金钟仁在他的眼神中发现了警惕：“你是金俊勉和朴灿烈这边的人吗？”</p><p>不等他回答，张艺兴立刻摇摇头：“你还是别告诉我了，“张艺兴祈求的望着他：“不管你是哪一方的人，现在能不能暂时站在我这边。”</p><p>金钟仁不知道怎样回答张艺兴这样的请求，张艺兴会有这样的猜疑多半是因为刚刚都暻秀在金钟仁面前毫无顾忌的透露着常人不该知道的信息，这的确算精妙的挑拨离间，张艺兴一定会猜测，都暻秀不会在一个不相关的人面前透露这么多的信息。</p><p>金钟仁对着张艺兴的请求沉默。</p><p>张艺兴自己也知道这样平白的请求会显得多么幼稚可笑，他承认是他一瞬间的懦弱让他和金钟仁陷入这样尴尬境地，他只得装作毫不在意的转过身，他背对着金钟仁：“你可以不用再跟着我，你也不用骗我你对着这里不熟悉，去向都暻秀复命吧。”</p><p>他已经将金钟仁默认为反动势力这方的人，金钟仁一开始救吴世勋并不是突然的决定，这可能是就是反动势力一开始给金钟仁的任务，将他们带出临时政府的监视，让他们脱离从基地总部的小队的控制，现在金钟仁的任务已经完成，在跟着他也只不过是为了一直监视他。</p><p>这样也好，既然金钟仁是都暻秀这边的人，金钟仁救了吴世勋，那么至少吴世勋在这里是绝对安全的。</p><p>他顺着过道离开，金钟仁一把抓住他的手腕，他惊诧的回望金钟仁。</p><p>“我没有说过不帮你，”金钟仁急切的注视着他，见他停下脚步，安静等着金钟仁接下去的话，金钟仁回过神慢慢松开抓住他的手。</p><p>金钟仁貌似烦恼的揉了揉头发，他向四周望了望，见周围没什么人，向前走了一步，微微弯下腰凑到张艺兴的耳边低声说：“我只是在完成我的任务，上面怎么想我完全不知道，我不知道怎么帮你。”</p><p>金钟仁退后一步，那双眼睛直直的注视的张艺兴好像在说你能相信我吗，但是张艺兴明白，相不相信金钟仁都无关紧要，都暻秀总会派一个人来监视他，金钟仁有可能是在骗取他的信任，他思索自己又什么还值得都暻秀这边的反动势力所企图的，他得出结论，在出总部地基之前，他对他们太过信任，已经没有有价值的东西留下。</p><p>这地方不是个说话的地方，在基地内都不是说话的地方，张艺兴只能选一些对都暻秀来说不这么敏感的问题，一面他带着金钟仁出口走去，一面向金钟仁询问他想要知道的信息，他的第一个问题就是：“你知道都暻秀是什么时候在4区开始发动战端的吗？”</p><p>金钟仁想了想说：“是一个月前。”</p><p>一个月前正好是金俊勉到总部的实验来和他秘密商量把他送出总部基地的时间段，在此之前，他的实验理论的部分已经完成，只差最后的实验结果，但是他缺少了关键的设备，他等了将近一年，终于等到金俊勉对他说朴灿烈已经得到了他需要的设备，初听到这个消息，他激动的彻夜未眠，他努力了就这么年一直等到这么一刻，恨不得马上到达61区，他那是多么相信金俊勉。</p><p>金钟仁看见他变换的脸色，问：“你就是因为这个才开始怀疑都暻秀的吗？你不知道4区已经开战了这么长时间了吗？”</p><p>张艺兴惨淡的扯了扯唇角：“在出总部基地之前，我一直在实验室，和我接触的人全都在临时政府和金俊勉的控制之下，我的通讯设备完全中断了，我知道的就是他们想要让我知道的。”</p><p>“那你为什么只因为4区有战端就开始怀疑他们？”金钟仁还是觉得不解。</p><p>“不只是因为这个，刚开始金俊勉告诉我的计划是朴灿烈亲自来接应我，”张艺兴轻笑出声；“其实，金俊勉根本没有必要在这种话事上说谎，与计划不相同反而会让我开始产生怀疑，我不知道金俊勉和朴灿烈到底在密谋什么，见到都暻秀时我还没那么肯定，直到发现4区起了争端我肯定金俊勉和朴灿烈对我隐瞒了很多东西。”张艺兴的语气带了淡淡的嘲讽：“因为一开始金俊勉他告诉我说，他不会想要夺权，他只想要自保的能力。”</p><p>金钟仁可以听出张艺兴省略了一大段曲折的事实，比如说金俊勉为什么一开始只想要自保的能力，他猜测这是临时政府的内部权力争夺有关，又比如张艺兴为什么不同意金俊勉夺权，张艺兴和金俊珉站在一条站线上，据他以前在总部得到的消息，金俊勉的敌对势力临时政府总统那方反而对张艺兴态度更恶劣，甚至有一次研究院总统那方的科学家举报他进行反伦理的实验，总统那方的势力在法院上已经判了他死刑，是晋升为首相的金俊勉从中周旋凭着一己之力将他保下来，金俊珉夺权成功应该对张艺兴更有利才对，张艺兴现在反对金俊勉取代临时政府？</p><p>但是金钟仁不准备再问这些问题，张艺兴省略下这些内情，那金钟仁明白，即使他明确直白的问了张艺兴也不会给他回答，金钟仁换了个方向，继续问道：“你用什么东西和他们交换让他们帮你找到实验设备？”</p><p>这才是金钟仁最想知道的问题，方才都暻秀和张艺兴交锋，都暻秀刚透露这个信息就被张艺兴打断，金钟仁试探着再次问张艺兴：“我没听说过边伯贤的名字，听都暻秀的意思，他和你一样是个科学家吗？”</p><p>张艺兴对这个名字果然很敏感，他掩饰的毫无破绽的脸几乎在一瞬间黯淡了下来，他的声音像是在叹息：“这么短时间他的名字就开始被忘记了吗？他曾是研究里那么出名的天才科学家。”</p><p>张艺兴没有透露更多，但是不用他说，他的表情语气清晰告诉金钟仁，那个叫做边伯贤的科学家可能已经离世了，金钟仁想，可能他不需要太细致，只要知道这个名字就够了，他不记得边伯贤是谁，总会又人知道边伯贤是谁。</p><p>金钟仁的最后一个问题：“你真的能研制出大规模杀死丧尸病毒的药剂了吗？”</p><p>他们已经走到了医疗的入口，穿着军装的士兵笔直的站在两边，张艺兴刚一接近，两边的士兵伸出手挡住了张艺兴的路线。</p><p>张艺兴尝试着推动两只手交错形成的封锁线，但是拦住他的士兵纹丝未动。</p><p>“不可以出这栋大楼吗？”张艺兴问。</p><p>士兵的面无表情的将他往回推，回答他的话冷漠的像触动了程序的智能语音：“没有指令无法出入这栋楼。”</p><p>张艺兴站在出口内侧向医疗大楼外望去，这位置只能看见一部分大楼外的停车场，他站在原处，守门的士兵这次没有阻止他，等了几分钟，看见井然有序的队伍经过医疗大楼的停车场——是巡逻的队伍。</p><p>张艺兴转身往回走，他没在低层再找其他的出口，仅试探一次他就轻易的发觉都暻秀已经将这个地方设置了紧密的防守，不得到都暻秀的准许，仅凭他一人根本无法离开。</p><p>张艺兴又回到吴世勋所在的楼层，这次他放弃电梯转而从楼梯一层一层的走了上来，每到一层，他都走出楼道看看每层的大致状况，但是他在除了吴世勋所在的楼层之外没发现其他的工作人员，整座大楼空空荡荡的，他能听见的仅有自己和金钟仁的脚步声，直到回到吴世勋的病房看见有工作人员在为吴世勋调节点滴，张艺兴还以为自己已经处在了一个废弃建筑之中。</p><p>张艺兴让金钟仁留意吴世勋的状况，他自己去了先前发现的工作人员的办公室。</p><p>坐在办公室里的也只不过寥寥几人，张艺兴进了办公室坐在一个靠近门口的工作人员办公桌对面。</p><p>“医生，”张艺兴对着工作人员问：“吴世勋的状况到底怎么样了？”</p><p>工作人员抬了抬眼镜看了看他，给他的回答几乎没有经过任何思考：“吴世勋的情况不是很好，需要再修养几天。”</p><p>张艺兴不悦的敲了敲桌子：“明明我带他来的时候他还是好好的，你们是什么时候调到这里来的，战区的医生水平这么低的吗？”张艺兴纠缠不休的问：“你们是什么时候调到这个地方来的？”</p><p>“吴世勋的状况你应该交给我们这些专业人士，你自己判读的情况怎么会准确呢？”医生一脸严肃的指责他，好像他真是个不懂事的病人亲属，然而张艺兴一直纠缠的问题他只字未答。在这里的工作人员太过圆滑，说不定这些人每个都是被都暻秀精挑细选过，在张艺兴吵闹的时候，其他的工作人员无动于衷的继续做着自己手上的事，没有一个人将目光转到张艺兴身上。</p><p>张艺兴没有得到任何有用的信息，医疗大楼的工作人员好像是经过了专业的心里素质训练，再这样耗下去，张艺兴也不会有什么优势。</p><p>张艺兴仅得到的回答和都暻秀给他的说辞没有丝毫出入，但是张艺兴自己清楚吴世勋的状况，只是他的说辞在都暻秀的地盘上不会具有什么参考性，他没有异能，也没有任何人可以求助，他没有带走吴世勋的能力。</p><p>他突然想到，也许他还没到绝境，他还有一人可以求助，要是他选择相信的话。</p><p>他出了办公室回到吴世勋的病房，透过玻璃窗，看见金钟仁弯着腰站在吴世勋的床边，金钟仁的身体挡住了他的手，只能顺着他手臂的位置大概推测金钟仁的落在吴世勋的枕边，张艺兴不太在意意思的以为金钟仁在替吴世勋整理被子。</p><p>张艺兴推开门，那扇门打开时发出一声极轻的吱呀声，金钟仁像一只受惊的兔子从吴世勋弹开。</p><p>金钟仁回头看，张艺兴站在门口对他招手，金钟仁走出病房。</p><p>金钟仁在张艺兴面前站定，张艺兴问：“他怎么样了。”</p><p>“呼吸心跳都很正常，就像你说的，只是睡着了，他没醒来的迹象。”</p><p>张艺兴往吴世勋的方向遥遥望去，他的表情的空白冷静带着他的眼神莫名的深邃，金钟仁无法得知此刻他在想什么。</p><p>金钟仁打断他的视线：“自从你清除了他体内的病毒你就再没有接近他，你到底怎想的，”张艺兴这人在金钟仁眼里充满矛盾：“我明明看得出你在意他。”</p><p>金钟仁这个问题说出口就开始后悔了，他在张艺兴的身边已经持续不断的提出了太多的问题，而这个问题太私密也毫无必要，但是张艺兴总是会回答他的每一个问题。</p><p>“要是他醒着也会希望如此。”张艺兴说：“他自己亲口的说的，他不会再相信我了，与其让他纠结到底是为他哥哥报仇还是选择原谅我，我既不回让他杀了我，也不会为他解释事情的因果，远离他才是最好的办法，”</p><p>张艺兴像是疲惫似的将一只手掌覆盖在他的眼睛上，他双布着血丝的眼睛被遮住，被手掌露在外面的苍白的嘴唇就显得异常显眼，金钟仁盯着他的嘴唇，那张失去血色的嘴唇扇动，张艺兴说：“不管金俊珉到底为什么对他隐瞒，我也不会逆着金俊勉让他和我陷入这样的困境。”</p><p>先前张艺兴的种种表现在金钟仁的脑海里飞快的过了遍，金钟仁突然明白了张艺兴被隐藏的冰山一角：“所以你一开始对吴世勋这么冷漠，所以你一开始对全队的人划开距离，你根本从回头到尾都想远离吴世勋吧？”</p><p>金钟仁笑了笑，但是看穿张艺兴的感觉并不让人愉悦，不知怎么的，在这瞬间，他的感情线像是与吴世勋共通起来，要是吴世勋现在醒着，要是吴世勋也听见张艺兴所说的话，那么吴世勋也一定会与他现在一样的心情，他没来由的生气愤怒。</p><p>“吴世勋他很喜欢你，”金钟仁对张艺兴说，他的声音有些高，在这空旷安静的过道听着有些刺耳：“吴世勋他曾经和我说过，是你杀了他的哥哥，我看着他的行为怎么也不像与你有仇的样子，他总是不自觉得的接近你，他的视线在和我说话的时候也会不由自主的落到你的身上，你开始没想到就算你远离他到最后你也会和他再次纠缠在一起吗”金钟仁看着张艺兴讽刺的哼笑：“是不是要是他没染上病毒你会将他推的更远？”</p><p>“张艺兴，”金钟仁避开张艺兴望向病房内的吴世勋：“我不相信你没有发现吴世勋的感情，但是感情不该被你这样设计，”金钟仁的声音轻柔下来：“他的感情不该被你这样计算，你不让他爱你就用隐瞒的真相，用恨意将他和你隔开，你一点选择的机会都没有给他。”</p><p>金钟仁重新对上张艺兴的眼睛，张艺兴遮住眼睛的手早已经被放下来，金钟仁这才发现张艺兴的睫毛有些湿润，但是金钟仁继续说：“你选择一个人走这条路的话，你不累吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金钟仁等着张艺兴的回答，胸腔沉聚的莫名感情的让他问出口，他在这刻抛开了他的立场，他只是作为金钟仁，或者作为和吴世勋在一个小队出生入死这么多年的朋友在问，他剩下的那一点任性的情感全都落在对张艺兴的这几个问题上，张艺兴的双眼睛直直的看着他，那双带着血丝和一点潮湿的水汽的眼睛用力的眨了下，眼睑闭合分开，水汽勉强退了下去，眼睛里泄露出的让金钟仁几乎以为是悲伤的东西消失不见。</p><p>“我现在连自己处在什么样的的局势都不知道还怎么会知道吴世勋对我是什么感情？”</p><p>张艺兴轻轻笑着，好像金钟仁对他开了一个无关紧要的玩笑，金钟仁听得出他声音里的沙哑，也看见他眼尾的一点嫣红，可是除此之外，他也的确是将漫不经心表现的很好，金钟仁所有的疑问都被堵了回去。</p><p>张艺兴绕过金钟仁推开吴世勋病房的门走了进去，金钟仁看着他的背影，他的肩胛骨撑着他的衬衫，衬衣的下摆空空的晃荡，就是这么个瘦骨嶙峋的身影，他的步伐坚定，他好像每一步到知道自己该做什么，他是这样的理智，他先前说的要远离吴世勋，吴世勋的病房他一步也不踏入，到现在推开门进了那扇门，金钟仁也不觉得自己的话起了什么作用，金钟仁跟在他的身后，果然见他在吴世勋病床的几步之外站住。</p><p>金钟仁只能从他的侧脸见到他的视线轻飘飘的从吴世勋的面上扫过，他的视线落到吴世勋手上扎着的点滴上。</p><p>刚刚张艺兴从楼下上来时没有阻止护士为吴世勋扎上点滴，而现在他上前一步，拔下了扎在吴世勋手背上的针。</p><p>金钟仁正在一旁看着他的动作，他退到金钟仁的身边，快速凑近金钟仁的耳旁悄声说：“等过一会儿你把动静弄大一点，将这楼里的工作人员引出来，拖住他们，帮我争取一些时间。”</p><p>金钟仁已经听见走廊响起的脚步声，张艺兴快速的说：“必要的话，你可以使用你的异能。”</p><p>金钟仁没弄明白到底发生了什么，病房的门再次被打开，金钟仁转头去看，两个工作人员走了进来，张艺兴已经向旁走了一步，和他拉开了距离。</p><p>金钟仁想从张艺兴的脸色上看出什么提示，然而他只看见张艺兴同他一起望向走进病房的工作人员，张艺兴眼睛微微睁大，好像是对工作人员的造访感到的迷茫，金钟仁只得收回他悄悄落到张艺兴身上的视线，金钟仁在心底叹气，张艺兴还真是大胆，既然以为他是都暻秀这边的人，可是张艺兴仍然会和他密谋对付都暻秀。</p><p>金钟仁又想到，张艺兴现在已经暂时丧失了他的异能，况且张艺兴的异能根本帮不上什么忙，现在的张艺兴又有什么人能求助呢。</p><p>吴世勋的点滴重新被扎进手背，工作人员走到张艺兴和金钟仁的面前，几乎是警告的说：“吴世勋现在被24 小时监控病情，希望你们不要干涉医生对他的治疗，如果再这样私自拔下针头，我们会强制隔离病人。”</p><p>说话的工作人员脸上带了深刻的法令纹，沉着脸时看上有些阴沉，金钟仁正要回话，听见旁边的张艺兴嗤笑一声：“吴世勋确实是处在监控中，”张艺兴抬头望了望天花板上的摄像头：“只是不知道都暻秀这样把吴世勋一直藏在这栋楼里是在怕什么，”张艺兴继续说：“我要求见都暻秀，我有话当面和都暻秀对峙。”</p><p>与张艺兴对话的工作人员表情僵硬，连金钟仁都感到意外，不知张艺兴怎么得出的都暻秀害怕吴世勋见到其他人的结论，可是张艺兴相处了这么久他也明白，张艺兴不像总部基地所传的那样怪异和无能，张艺兴也许早就留意到他忽略了的关键之处。</p><p>金钟仁顺着张艺兴的话大声的质问：“你们想要将吴世勋困在这里干什么？我要见都暻秀。”</p><p>他朝着工作人员逼近一步，即使金钟仁并不是真的愤怒，他瞪着眼睛，皱着眉头，人高马大的身材立刻透露出随时都要动手的危险，被他这么一激，工作人员突然扬手对着金钟仁打出一记雷击，金钟仁反应迅速，先他一步瞬移到吴世勋的床边，那记雷击落到金钟仁方才的地板上，原本瓷白的地砖被炸的焦黑裂开。</p><p>金钟仁心下骇然，没想到都暻秀对他们防范到这种程度，在这栋楼里的工作人员连真正的医生都不是，看这人释放的异能少说也是c级以上，说不定这楼里其他的一都是异能士兵。</p><p>金钟仁不由自主的去看张艺兴说反应，张艺兴垂着眼皮，默不作声的望着地上被破坏掉的瓷砖，对工作人员的异能也没什么惊讶，似乎整个事都与他毫无关联，金钟仁知道，张艺兴正在赌，赌他不会不会帮他。</p><p>金钟仁掀开吴世勋的被子，再次扯下吴世勋手背上的针头，他抱起吴世勋，深深看了张艺兴一眼，顷刻间带着吴世勋瞬移消失在这间房里。</p><p>金钟仁一走，病房里的工作人员立刻跟随着跑出了病房，已经没有人顾得上张艺兴了，张艺兴跟也跟在他们后面，见工作人员慌忙跑进办公室，张艺兴停在走廊上，办公室瞬间嘈杂起来，隔着门，张艺兴听见那两个进去的工作人员对着办公室的其他的人喊：“金钟仁带着吴世勋想要逃出去。”有人问：“大楼的警戒设备打开了吗？”张艺兴没等到这个问的回答，下一秒，办公室的门被打开，工作人员从办公室内一拥出而出。</p><p>在经过张艺兴的时候，有怀疑的目光落到张艺兴身上，但立刻被同事劝走，他们认定了张艺兴不具有异能，对他们不具有任何威胁，张艺兴在原地站着，等到这地方彻底安静下来，推开门进了办公室。</p><p>办公室的人并没有全都去找金钟仁，还剩下了两个正坐在电脑前。办公室仅有的两个人并排坐着，其中一个瞟了眼朝他们走来的张艺兴，防备的说道：“不要想给你的同伙通风报信，这栋大楼的出口就只有一个，他是出不去了的。”</p><p>张艺兴本就没打算让金钟仁这么轻松的出去，张艺兴绕过办公室的一排排隔断式办公桌，来到并排坐的两个工作人员后面，和他们仍然隔了一排办公桌，但这位置站着时可以见他们的电脑屏幕了，屏幕上密密麻麻都是这栋大楼的所有监控画面，张艺兴定定的看了几分钟，见到金钟仁时不时出现在几个监控话画面上，大楼的工作人员追逐着金钟仁出现的轨迹在大楼穿梭，工作人员的状态看上去并不焦急，更像是在驱赶着金钟仁不断转换着位置。</p><p>他们的意图对于张艺兴来说清晰的毫无悬念，消耗着金钟仁的异能最后让金钟仁力竭，张艺兴大概计算了一下金钟仁能够坚持的时间，他在身前的空置的电脑前坐下，一直回过头盯着他的工作人员的视线被办公桌的隔板挡住，张艺兴这时才像解释似的回应刚刚工作人员对他的警告：“我就在这里等他。”张艺兴说。</p><p>这样藏在隔板之后，等了近一分钟，另一边的工作人员没什么反应，张艺兴将随身带着的数据线从衣袋里扯出来，插上手机接上电脑，手机上的程序一点一点的传入到电脑里，百分之十，百分之四十，百分之七十……</p><p>张艺兴紧握着手机的手心冒着汗，这个空旷的办公室只听见前方的工作人员不断的为追捕金钟仁的公工作人员报告着方位。</p><p>张艺兴盯着电脑屏幕，突然听见上方极近的距离，一个声音问：“你在干什么？”</p><p>张艺兴浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，他控制自己保持着面上的表情不变，这时候越表现异常越是可疑，他抬头去看，工作人员站在办公桌的另一边审视的望着他，他手上连着数据线的手机无处可藏。</p><p>“我是在为我的手机充电。”他听见他的声线维持在平稳的水平。</p><p>他一边说着，一边放下手机两只手飞快的在键盘上操作，工作人员越过办公桌的隔板伸手抓住了手机，张艺兴任由手机拿走，手上的没有片刻的中断，但两条手指粗细的木藤从张艺兴脚下的瓷砖缝隙钻出来，顺着张艺兴的腿一直飞快的爬到手腕上，两条藤蔓收拢，将张艺兴的两只手绑在一起。</p><p>工作人员并没没有拔下连在手机上的线，只将张艺兴手机举到眼前，手指在张艺兴的手机屏幕上划了一会儿，望向被木藤困在桌椅上的张艺兴，问：“你到底传了什么到内网上？”</p><p>张艺兴不答，工作人员绕过隔着的一排办公桌到了张艺兴的身边，他拉着张艺兴坐着的椅子将张艺兴从电脑桌前推开，他握着张艺兴的手机审视着张艺兴的表情，张艺兴坐在椅子上和他对视，要是不加注意的绝对不会发现张艺兴的嘴唇被稍稍抿紧，然而他在被都暻秀安排到这栋大楼之前曾负责过审讯犯人，张艺兴在紧张。</p><p>一阵急速的敲击电脑键盘声之后，工作人员从电脑前面离开，手机从数据线被拔了出来重新扔给张艺兴，张艺兴还被藤条捆着，伸不出手接住扔在身上的手机，那手机从张艺兴的身上滑下摔到了地上。</p><p>“我已经将你手机的原始程序删除了，”工作人员说：“你传到内网上的程序也被清楚了。”</p><p>张艺兴泄露出的紧张慢慢变为失望，他未掩饰好的表情让工作人员进一步确认已经将他的企图破坏在计划之初，工作人员嘲讽的对他嗤笑：“你以为破坏掉这栋大楼的监控就可以当让你的同伴逃出去吗？你已经在这个大楼转了一大圈，你就没有发现这栋楼里的所有的窗户都是封闭的吗？只有正门一个出口，而正门的出口的已经被电网切段，电网没关，你的同伴就是有瞬移的异能以不可能从这栋楼轻易出去。”</p><p>张艺兴表情的破绽更大，他的眉头微微聚拢，那双不动声色的黑色眼睛望着工作人员，就跟带雪的风吹过似的，无端的让人感觉到凛冽，工作人员未说出口的侮辱的话在这一刻顿住，张艺兴突然说：“都暻秀是在见到金钟仁之后就安排你们找到这栋对付瞬移异能的大楼吗？”</p><p>工作人员收声，他发现他在推测张艺兴表情的同时，张艺兴也在观察他的表情，他和张艺兴就说了么简短的两句话，就已经泄露了信息给他，又或许张艺兴事先早就有怀疑。</p><p>工作人员手指轻轻一指，缠住张艺兴的藤条生长变长，推着张艺兴出了办公室。</p><p>等到金钟仁被大楼里的工作人员押回到办公室时，发现办公室门前被藤条捆住的张艺兴，张艺兴仰着头望着从他身前经过的人群，没什么人对他警惕，也没什么人对他有多余的关注，他望向金钟仁时那张脸带了点感激的笑，他的嘴唇动了动，对着金钟仁无声的说谢谢。</p><p>金钟仁企图挣开两边反剪按着他手的工作人员，但没成功，张艺兴对着金钟仁摇头：“你先进去，他们暂时不会将我们怎么样。”</p><p>张艺兴这么说了，金钟仁只得放弃解开张艺兴身上的藤条的想法，跟着工作人员进了办公室，被押着坐在一张椅子上，没有人对他有什么惩罚，无所事事的等了一会儿，见都暻秀带着张艺兴走了。</p><p>终于见到了都暻秀，刚才张艺兴要求见都暻秀的要求没有大楼里的工作人员同意，而现在，这么闹了一番之后，都暻秀自己就出现了，张艺兴让他这么做的目的说不定就是想见都暻秀艺一面。</p><p>张艺兴跟着都暻秀身后，他的衣服因为被藤条捆过而变得凌乱不整，与之相反的都暻秀穿着没有一丝皱褶的军装，都暻秀一进来，办公室的工作人员都站起身，对着都暻秀敬礼，这样的地位差异肉眼可见，现在张艺兴为鱼肉，都暻秀为刀俎，就算和都暻秀见面了，金钟仁也觉得张艺兴在都暻秀面前没有任何话语权。</p><p>金钟仁从椅子上站了起来，这次没人拦着他，他走到张艺兴的身边。</p><p>“你不要太过冲动。”金钟仁低声对张艺兴说。</p><p>张艺兴对着他抿唇笑了一下：“我知道。”</p><p>张艺兴这么说，但是金钟仁不知道张艺兴会做到什么地步，和张艺兴同行的这段时间，张艺兴大部分时间都是离群索居的冷静，甚至是与己无关的冷漠，只有吴世勋出事的时间，他那被隐藏的情绪才浮出水面，他的情绪一旦破冰而出，金钟仁才看见他内里的激烈，金钟仁不知道张艺兴现在会做到那种程度。</p><p>张艺兴对着办公室的工作人员问：“我的手机呢？”</p><p>都暻秀开口之前没有人回答他，张艺兴转身面向都暻秀：“你打算现在就和我撕破脸吗？”</p><p>张艺兴丝毫没有性命握在别人手里的自觉，他对着都暻秀说话的语气没有客气可言，金钟仁为他提心吊胆着，却听见都暻秀对着办公室的工作人员说：“把他手机给他。”</p><p>立刻有人走到张艺兴的面前将张艺兴的手机归还给他，张艺兴将手机放回衣袋里，继续对着都暻秀问：“吴世勋现在在哪？”</p><p>“送他回了原来的病房里。”都暻秀说。</p><p>“我们不离开这里的话，你就不会让他醒对吗？”</p><p>都暻秀对着他点点头，都暻秀承认的干脆，他已经完全将张艺兴握在手里，他根本不怕张艺兴对威胁。</p><p>“那我怎么确定你不会在我走后伤害他？”张艺兴问。</p><p>都暻秀从张艺兴的身旁离开，他走到放置在办公室的工作人员之间的椅子前坐下，张艺兴和金钟仁被孤零零的留在靠门边的位置，都暻秀的一边人多势众，都暻秀的一条腿搭在另一条腿上，两只手交合着搭在腿上，远远的冷淡的望着张艺兴的样子颇有轻蔑的意思。</p><p>都暻秀说：“你没有选择的权利。”都暻秀对着张艺兴笑：“你先前已经你最有价值的技术交给了朴灿烈和金俊勉，你现在手上已经没有什么筹码了。”</p><p>都暻秀又提到张艺兴和金俊勉朴灿烈作为交换条件的技术，金钟仁更加仔细的听着这都暻秀和张艺兴饿对话。</p><p>或许是张艺兴正陷在焦急愤怒的情绪，这次都暻秀的话没有被张艺兴打断，都暻秀终于说到了金钟仁最好好奇的内容：“边伯贤将能够提升异能，能够将普通人激发出异能的技术留给你，这么重要的技术你却用来和金俊勉和朴灿烈交换研制杀死丧尸病毒试剂的条件和设备，”都暻秀面上笑容加深：“你怎么不清楚权力的诱惑是没有人能够抵挡的呢？临时政府不让做出清除病毒的试剂，金俊勉和朴灿烈重建的新政府怎么会同意你将这种试剂研制出来呢？”</p><p>金钟仁看着张艺兴的侧脸，看见张艺兴下颚的肌肉绷紧，额上隐隐显出青色的血管，张艺兴的胸膛起起伏伏，然而金钟仁已经震惊的顾不上张艺兴了。</p><p>能够让普通人激发出异能，能够提升异能者的力量，这种技术在以异能为基础建立权利核心的末世无异于掌握了兵力的命脉，难怪朴灿烈这边的反动势力发展的这么迅速，要是临时政府知道张艺兴有这种技术，张艺兴根本不可能离开总部基地。</p><p>不但不会放张艺兴离开，说不定就算知道张艺兴身处反动势力的阵营也会不折手段的将张艺兴抢回去。</p><p>金钟仁还没从巨大的信息量中回过神，听见张艺兴对着都暻秀说：“我就守吴世勋一晚，今天之后我就离开这里。”</p><p>张艺兴碰了碰金钟仁的手臂，金钟仁回过神，跟着张艺兴走出办公室。</p><p>在这之后，张艺兴好像已经对现状妥协了，他对着都暻秀说要守着吴世勋一晚，可是他并没有真的一直呆在吴世勋的病房，他为吴世勋压了压遮住了下巴的被子，站在吴世勋床旁停了一会儿不知道想了些什么，转身出了病房，到了隔壁的房间住下。</p><p>金钟仁又时在吴世勋的房间看着吴世勋一直闭着双眼的脸，有时到了张艺兴的房间，张艺兴坐在床上，捧着手机指尖飞速的在屏幕点着，金钟仁来了几次，张艺兴的姿势就没变过，金钟仁叫了几次他的名字，他抬头看向金钟仁，他每次都对金钟仁温和的笑着说：“钟仁，等我忙完再说好吗？”</p><p>他的脸色从吴世勋染上了丧尸病毒之后就没好过，时间一久，手机屏幕的光射的的他的眼睛血丝更加明显，他对着金钟仁的语气带了丝沙哑，但更多的是耐心的请求，金钟仁有再多的话也无法在这时向他说出口。</p><p>吴世勋一睡不醒，张艺兴不知道正在忙什么，金钟仁没有说话的人，金钟仁有了时间整理自己所有收集到的信息，他左思右想，想不通为什么没有一方势力愿意让张艺兴研制出清除丧尸病毒的试剂，清除丧尸，结束人类这样恶劣的生存环境，这样的结果难道不好吗，这是末世之初，多少科学界费了千辛万苦也得不到的成果，可是现在为什么又没有人愿意让这成果做出来。</p><p>直到傍晚的时候，张艺兴终于放下了他手中的手机，他到吴世勋的房间的找到金钟仁，在这期间，大楼里的工作人员给他送过几次餐，张艺兴这时才有了时间吃饭，他饿了一天，饥饿感早就在不知不觉中隐去了，他一边漫不经心的吃着，一边对着听着金钟仁对他的问。</p><p>他的视线先是在吴世勋面上滑过，吴世勋没有清醒的迹象，他反而对着金钟仁问：“你是怎么想的？你觉得会是什么原因呢？”</p><p>他的语气轻柔，有点循循诱导的味道，他说话时温和的望着金钟仁，在他的眼睛里，金钟仁没有发现一丝怀疑，他的眼神真挚真诚，金钟仁的那点无知的难堪也消失不见。</p><p>金钟仁想了想：“也许是因为在普通人生活在临时政府守卫的基地内，临时政府为他们提供了安全的环境，普通人对临时政府的依赖性会因为丧尸病毒照成的基地之外的环境恶化而增大，在临时政府完全掌控的基地内，对普通人对掌控也是绝对的，一旦人类的生存环境扩大，临时政府的优势就会减弱，靠着普通人创造的资产就会缩水，所以他们不会让这优势丧失。”</p><p>金钟仁等着张艺兴对他的回答的评判，张艺兴点点头，一抹苦笑在张艺兴的面上绽开：“这只算一个原因，”他说：“最重要的原因是我在几年前告诉了他们，异能的出现是因为丧尸病毒照成的能量失衡，病毒将一部分生物的能量被转化为异能，最先出现的异能是在丧尸中，在这之后，这种能量的失衡波及到普通人中，要是丧尸病毒大规模的消失，影响能量失衡的因素消失，异能也会跟着消失。”</p><p>张艺兴只说到这里，可是金钟仁得到了这个答案，立刻明白了先前疑惑的事情的原因，怪不得张艺兴在见到反动势力和临时政府打仗时就开始怀疑金俊勉和朴灿烈已经背叛了他，要是金俊勉和朴灿烈真心要帮张艺兴，那么，在张艺兴研制的试剂成功之后，以异能为主要兵力建立起来的临时政府也会随之崩溃，根本不需要反动势力来推翻它。</p><p>难怪两方势力都都选择遗弃他。</p><p>金钟仁模模糊糊听见有人在耳边小声的念着他的名字，从深度睡眠中被叫醒，他的眼皮沉重，脑子根本想不起自己身在何处，他下意识的伸手要去挥开在他耳边打扰他睡觉的声源，一只手抓住了他的手腕。</p><p>手腕上的凉意沿着皮肤一路冲向头顶，金钟仁猛然睁开眼睛——张艺兴的脸立刻映进视线中。</p><p>张艺兴蹲在床边，月光从窗户照进张艺兴的脸上，张艺兴的那双眸子被照得清澈见底。</p><p>“什么事？”金钟仁揉着眼睛坐了起来，昨夜为了将吴世勋送到4区，金钟仁和张艺兴一宿没睡，金钟仁的头隐隐作痛，他揉了了揉自己的脸，勉强清醒:“怎么了，你要做什么？”</p><p>张艺兴对他晃了晃手里握着的手机:“我将这楼里的监控画面覆盖了，你能现在送我出去吗？”</p><p>金钟仁已经完全清醒过来，他从床上下来，有些惊奇的问：“你昨天就是在忙着干这个？”</p><p>张艺兴点点头，他笑了一下：“他们以为删掉我手机的程序我就没办法了，但是没想到我可以重新编码，而传到内网的程序有一层伪装，他们只发现了表面的破坏监控的程序，隐藏起来的控制内网的程序他们没发现。”</p><p>他这段话将金钟仁绕得晕晕乎乎的，但金钟仁仍能从他的话中发现他处事是多么谨慎，也不知道这样的性格怎么会选择相信他。</p><p>金钟仁穿上外套，一边对他问：“你知道出口有电网吗？”</p><p>“知道。”张艺兴回答：“大楼的警戒设施我已经摸清了，你不用担心，带我出去就好。”</p><p>确实是多此一举的问题，金钟仁不再说什么，他握上张艺兴的肩膀，瞬移异能将他们包裹，一阵剧烈的眩晕，下一秒，张艺兴睁开眼睛，周围已经不是先前的景象，他们正在一片寂静的街道，两边高度一致的楼房将头顶上缀满繁星的夜空压成一条深色的丝带，向前望去，还可见被高墙围住的大楼，他们就是从那栋楼里逃出来，金钟仁松开握着他肩膀的手。</p><p>这条的街道两边的破旧的上层的公寓还稀稀落落亮了些灯光，还有居民住在这里，而底层的商铺全都熄了灯关上门，张艺兴猜测4区的居民区已经开始实行了宵禁。</p><p>他们站在的街道中间实在太过显眼，街道两边的商铺全都关闭着，整条街道没有停着汽车，没有任何遮挡，张艺兴带着金钟仁来到附近的装了防盗门的商铺前。</p><p>金钟仁已经对张艺兴能够借着几根针轻易的打开了防盗门的锁已经毫不惊奇了，进了被开的门，张艺兴又小心翼翼的关上，从头到尾他都没弄出太大的声音，等进了商铺，街道的灯光，夜空洒下的月光星光全都隔绝在外，视线陷在完全的黑暗之中，金钟仁听见旁边张艺兴的呼吸声，他的心跳的有一些快，过于静谧的环紧让他下意识的不安，他听出张艺兴的呼吸的节凑，张艺兴比他好不到哪里去。</p><p>这样在静悄悄的在黑暗中藏了几分种，见这间商铺内没什么异常，金钟仁放松了警戒，压低了声音对张艺兴问：“你就打算这样逃走了吗？”金钟仁刻意控制了音量，在这样的环境中，今后金钟仁仍然突兀的刺耳：“吴世勋怎么办？”</p><p>金钟仁一说话，张艺兴也跟着放松了警惕，张艺兴打开了他的手机，手机微弱的光亮稍稍驱散了商铺的黑暗，他的脸映着手机屏幕的荧光，金钟仁看见他摇了摇头。</p><p>借着手机的光，金钟仁大概看清了商铺内的布置，是一间服装店，四周墙壁的衣架挂满的衣服像一层层帘幕，张艺兴和金钟仁从门边钻进衣服之间蹲坐着，有了衣服的遮挡，金钟仁终于感到一丝自我安慰的安全感。</p><p>“我没有逃走。”张艺兴说。</p><p>电话播出的呼叫音在静谧中响起，张艺兴的手机屏幕显示着金俊勉的名字。</p><p>在他们逃出来的大楼内，所有通向外界的信号都被都暻秀屏蔽，金钟仁尝试过，在那栋大楼之内根本无法与外界联系，先前张艺兴对都暻秀说无法联系朴灿烈，而张艺兴从那栋楼走出来的第一时间反而是打给金俊勉。</p><p>他这一路基本上都是张艺兴带着他向前走，无论是和他商量着打败金珉锡，无论是跟着都暻秀进了4区去救吴世勋，无论是带自己从都暻秀手里逃出来，张艺兴不会先一步告诉他让他每走的一步的意图，也不会和他先一步和商量他的计划，金钟仁从他口中已经得到太多的信息，可是转念一想，张艺兴到底是不是真的信任他呢。</p><p>金钟仁的猜疑只有一瞬间，金钟仁想到吴世勋的处境，张艺兴对着吴世勋都是这样疏远又亲近的状态，张艺兴这样的性格，他对谁又能彻底坦诚呢？</p><p>金钟仁正想问张艺兴“没有逃走”是什么意思，张艺兴手机的呼叫音停止，清亮的男音从手机传来。</p><p>这通电话没有开免提，但这安静的环境中，金钟仁仍可以依稀听见电话那头带着迟疑的语气的在问：“艺兴？”</p><p>张艺兴没有立刻出声回应，金钟仁看见抓住电话的那只手用力得指尖泛白，张艺兴偏过头望向他，脸庞贴着亮着光的手机屏幕，他的眼睛也映了点光，金钟仁在这刻在他眼睛里看了迟疑，那双眼睛好像在向金钟仁提问，向金钟仁索要一个什么答案，或许又不是在向金钟仁，随便哪个，只是现在只有金钟仁在他身边，他的那张脸在这幽幽的冷光中像是走投无路的鬼魅，然后这张脸在下一秒垂下眼睑，睫毛垂下挡住那点光，金钟仁在无法从中看出什么情绪。</p><p>“是我。”张艺兴说，他的声线平稳，比在那栋大楼时的都暻秀的语调更冷静，更疏远。</p><p>张艺兴和电话那头的金俊勉在此时都默契的静默着，金钟仁听见张艺兴呼吸声慢慢的，像是被强制调整一个平静的节奏，张艺兴终于开口：“吴世勋是不是从头到尾都不知道他从总部带出来的小队一直以来都是你和临时政府的总统那边的势力共同控制着？”</p><p>在张艺兴身边的金钟仁浑身一僵，但是金钟仁这点微弱的异常没引起张艺兴的一点关注。</p><p>“吴世勋是不是从来都不知道他带了这么多年的小队，一半的队员是临时政府的总统安排到他身边的人，一半队员是你安排到他身边的人？”</p><p>张艺兴无声的自嘲，他这样的质问金俊勉有什么用，不但是吴世勋，连他自己都一直被金俊勉密不透风的瞒着，他要是先前有一点察觉，也不会这样把吴世勋和自己送到绝境中，送到只能靠着这通电话来祈求他们对吴世勋的放过的地步，他喉头翻涌，声音被压的低一些，他尽力的声音更加轻柔，他继续问：“你真的准备让吴世勋死吗？”他想不通金俊勉为什么会做这样的决定，金俊勉已经是吴世勋最后的亲人了，吴世勋那么信任他，除了金俊勉的话，他又能将吴世勋交给谁呢？</p><p>可是事实告诉他金俊勉确实不可信，金钟仁带着吴世勋离开之后，他以为他逃出去的机会几乎为零，困住他的所有人个个都身具异能，而他，他的异能不具有丝毫攻击性，他们要杀死他，就跟杀死一只蚂蚁没什么区别，他站在包围圈中间，牵着边伯贤的手，等着将要落到身体的疼痛，可是他没有意料到，情况接着突变，原本还团结一致的小队分成了两波阵营，一方挡住了打向张艺兴的攻击。</p><p>那直面死亡的感觉那么清晰，眨眼之间又从异能的攻势险险逃生的巨变让他冷汗淋漓，他还以为是小队内部的意见分歧让他生存下来，他在这时以为是小队里的人就算只是因为对着丧尸病毒的惧怕才对吴世勋这样残酷，小队一部分的人也许的是带着善意的想让帮了吴世勋的他活下去，可是接下来的发展让他更加不可置信，他没想事情会变成这样，事情怎么会变成这个样子呢？</p><p>他听见两方阵营的人对话：“张艺兴违反了规定，就应该被判处死刑。”</p><p>“就算张艺兴犯了错看也不应该被你们审判。”</p><p>“何必这么麻烦一定要保护他呢，在这时结束任务对我们来说都省事。”</p><p>“既然吴世勋没在这里我们也不必要装了，吴世勋任你们处置，但金俊勉首相让我们保护张艺兴，张艺兴我们是不会让你们在这里弄死的。”</p><p>“那么总统先生也给我们下死任务，让我们一定要杀了吴世勋和张艺兴。”</p><p>……</p><p>在争端开始之前嘈杂的争吵让张艺兴头痛欲裂，他踏在生死边缘，他非要有人亲口在他耳边说出他才明白，明明先前吴世勋的小队队员关系看上去那么融洽，连对他的冷嘲热讽也几乎是像是同心协力，叫他怎么看的出原来吴世勋本来就是分成两个阵营？可是先前两个阵营都想要杀死吴世勋。</p><p>当各种属性的异能在身边炸开，他牵着边伯贤的手躲在把保护他的那波后面，剧烈的爆炸炸开在周围的土地上，能量的余波冲击着他的五脏六腑，周边的越野车被陆续炸毁，他闻到汽油的味道弥散在空气，不知道异能还是汽油被点燃，身后染起大火，他看见有人在他身边到下，他拉着边伯贤的手，一步也没回头的向前跑着，有辆完好的越野车停在争端范围之外，他将边伯贤推上了那辆车，迫不及待将他们带离那整支小队，无论是保护他的，还是要想要杀死他的。</p><p>他想金俊珉怎么能这样呢？吴世勋该怎么办？而他还要接着靠着金俊勉和朴灿烈的势力来医治吴世勋身上染上的丧尸病毒。</p><p>“你为什么这样说？”他听见金俊勉像是不解的问，金俊勉的语速急促，担忧焦虑的情绪清晰可辨：“世勋出了什么事吗？”</p><p>争端点燃的火焰，路面四趟的血液，失去生息的尸体，残留在眼前的幻像在消失，他听见金俊勉的话，像是一时没明白金俊勉在说些什么，愣愣的回了句：“什么？”</p><p>“我说，我不知道你们发生了什么？”金俊勉急促的说：“吴世勋到底样了？”</p><p>张艺兴皱这眉，他稍稍抱紧自己的卷曲的双腿，他将下巴抵在膝盖上，他脑子被卡住的齿轮慢慢转动，慢慢的，他的眼睛里神采像是绽放在夜空中的烟花，他嘴角一点一点的上扬，他克制的笑了声，那笑声不大，更像是将要泄漏出的高呼大喊声闷在胸口，只露了一丝冰山一角的尾音。</p><p>“不是你。”他说。</p><p>电话那边的金俊勉焦急的想要从张艺兴的手机屏幕中跳出来：“你到底在说什么！”金俊勉那么一个温润如玉的人也忍不住对张艺兴发火。</p><p>张艺兴回过神：“都暻秀的人将吴世勋藏在4区，都暻秀的样子好像是要等我离开4区就要对吴世勋不利。”</p><p>张艺兴快速的对金俊勉说明他现在他们的情况：“吴世勋在路上感染了丧尸病毒，整个小队的人都想要杀了他，我就带了吴世勋逃了出来，提前和都暻秀接应，进了4区之后都暻秀一路避开人，将吴世勋藏在一栋楼里。”</p><p>“等等”金俊勉打断他：“整个小队的人都想杀了吴世勋？我没有这么安排，”金俊勉顿了顿：“他们离开总部基地后我让他们和朴灿烈联系。”金俊勉的语气冷了下来：“是朴灿烈那边下的命令，都暻秀是朴灿烈的手下。”</p><p>金俊勉问：“吴世勋现在呢？”</p><p>“都暻秀本来想瞒着我，但是我执意要吴世勋清醒后离开，他将我也关在楼里，我躲着他们的视线逃了出来。”</p><p>“他们不会知道你逃了出来。”</p><p>“现在不知道，我将房间门锁了，监控图像也做了手脚，不到起床的时间他们不会发现，我打算在他们发现之前再回去。”</p><p>张艺兴听见电话那边金俊勉在焦虑的踱步，金俊勉几次想要对他口，可是几次叫了张艺兴的名字又没有下文，张艺兴听着金俊勉的叹气声，他知道金俊勉在顾及什么，既然金俊勉说不出口，那么就由他来说。</p><p>“我知道俊勉哥你骗了我。”张艺兴说。</p><p>电话那边，金俊勉的脚步瞬间停了下来。</p><p>“我大概都知道了，都暻秀这样避人耳目的将吴世勋送进那栋大楼，又让用趁着吴世勋被丧尸感染，趁机用安眠药稳住吴世勋，他不想吴世勋出那栋楼，不想和吴世勋起争端，刚开始的甚至想将我和吴世勋分开，他这样千方百计的低调行事，刚开始我还不明白，但是现在你告诉我说你不想吴世勋死，那么所有事都连上了，已经没有矛盾点了，他害怕被你在4区布置的人手发现他想对吴世勋不利，俊勉哥，”张艺兴说出这个结论的没有太多的愤慨，在这之前，他早就的出这个结论：“你也参加了反对势力和临时政府的夺权，你想帮着朴灿烈扳倒临时政府，你也想要这样的权利。”</p><p>“艺兴，”金俊勉的声音干涩，但是张艺兴听不出一点歉意：“我不能一直像着傀儡一样的活。”</p><p>金俊勉还想说些什么，张艺兴很快打断他：“你可以联系你的人让他们救出吴世勋吗？”</p><p>张艺兴的时间不多，他要在天亮之前回到都暻秀的监控下，他现在只想救吴世勋出来。</p><p>“我知道你本来就打算让吴世勋代替你来4区和朴灿烈的势力争夺外围战场的资源，吴世勋的异能等级高，你对他也最信任，他是最合适的人选，就因为你的这些计划让都暻秀对吴世勋起了杀心，你现在必须让你的人去救他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他从一无所知走到现在，在打这通电话的时候，他打算用手里的最后一点信息和金俊勉拼的鱼死网破，但是还好，现状不是最坏，可是他一步一步，无异于踩着悬崖上的钢丝绳，每个可能的不可能的预设他都想到设定了不止一种应对方式，最初的最坏的推断被金俊勉推翻，劫后余生，他终于冷静下来，理智重新回到他的脑子里。</p><p>他快速的说：“我出来的时候已经吴世勋的催眠药换成生理盐水了，不出意外的话，吴世勋大概会在三个小时后清醒，等吴世勋有了自保能力，要是都暻秀已经不顾后果的想要杀死吴世勋，吴世勋这么高异能级别，他能从大楼内部攻击大楼里都暻秀的人员，你们可以选择在这个时间点攻进大楼。”</p><p>张艺兴说完，金钟仁听见电话那边，金俊勉只问了一句：“吴世勋的小队现在还有人跟着你吗？”金俊勉的话刚说完，张艺兴就挂掉了电话。</p><p>商铺再次寂静，手机的那点光亮消失不见，金钟仁小心翼翼的去看张艺兴的表情，黑暗中他只看到了一个卷缩在商铺的衣服中一个模糊轮廓。</p><p>“你相信金俊勉吗？”金钟仁问。</p><p>金钟仁听见张艺兴哼笑了一声：“什么相不相信？”张艺兴声音带着笑意：“他已经骗了我。”</p><p>“那你还……”</p><p>张艺兴打断他：“这是只是事实，金俊勉不会希望吴世勋落到都暻秀的手里，”张艺兴抬起头，他的视线藏匿在黑暗中，金钟仁只觉得张艺兴的视线确实的落到了他的身上，让他如火中烧，无处遁形：“最开始的时候我就在疑惑，吴世勋对金俊勉还有用，吴世勋是金俊勉手中最信任的一张牌，他在总部为朴灿烈做卧底，但是金俊勉也不会完全信任朴灿烈，他在这时派吴世勋出来，最大可能是他想用吴世勋帮他稳住总部之外的局面。”</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头，金钟仁又听见他轻笑了一声：“我能想的朴灿烈也会想到，不然他也不会用了手段让金俊勉把布置在吴世勋小队的人的指挥权在出了总部的之后交给都暻秀，我猜是金俊勉现在临时政府的情况已经恶化到马上就要撕破脸的程度，金俊勉已经顾不上吴世勋这边，可是金俊勉的这点疏忽让都暻秀顺势让我误会金俊勉，都暻秀以为这样我就不会再与金俊勉联系，在送吴世勋来四区的途中我也确实像都暻秀所想的那样没有联系金俊勉。”</p><p>那你现在为什么又联系了金俊勉呢？金钟仁想，既然在打这通电话之前你认为金俊勉和都暻秀站在一条战线上，你这通电话不就是给都暻秀暴露自己已经逃出了那栋大楼吗？</p><p>然而金钟仁只是问：“你接下来打算怎么办？”</p><p>金钟仁等了片刻，听见张艺兴回答他：“现在吴世勋已经不需要担心了，我打算脱离临时政府，也脱离朴灿烈和金俊勉。”</p><p>金钟仁叹长长的叹气：“这可不容易。”</p><p>金钟仁稍稍向张艺兴靠近了一点：“你这些年一关在总部基地的研究院，你知道外面的状况现在变成什么样子吗？”</p><p>凑的近了，金钟仁看见张艺兴望着他睁大眼睛，那双眼睛闪着黑暗中的唯一的光亮，也不知道那点光亮是从那个方向落到他的眼睛里的，原来他也会做出疑惑的表情，还是他以为在这的环境的他漏出的情绪不会被金钟仁看见？</p><p>“无论是反动势力还是临时政府，所有基地内部的居民都实行了强制管辖，”金钟仁伸出一只手指向商铺被关着的门：“外面是这条街道再走几百米就可以见到人脸识别设备，基地的每个角落都布满的这种设备，所有基地内的居民都已经登记，要是捕捉带非法居民他就会进行抓捕。”</p><p>金钟仁的那只手收回轻轻拍在张艺兴的肩上：“我拥有瞬移异能，我可以轻易逃出四区，也可以轻易逃出任何基地的抓捕，你怎么逃出临时政府或者反动势力的控制呢？”</p><p>那只落到张艺兴肩上的手手腕覆上了一层温热，张艺兴抓住了他的手：“那么钟仁，你愿意带我出四区吗？”</p><p>金钟仁从张艺兴的手中抽回他的手：“我的异能不够支撑我带着你直接从四区出去，但是这里的位置距交战区近，我可以将你带到四区临时政府与反动势力的交战区，我们可以趁着那里的混乱局势混着出去。”</p><p>张艺兴说：“好，你来安排，”张艺兴的语气轻柔的不能再轻柔：“谢谢你，钟仁。”</p><p>那间病房就孤零零的放着吴世勋的一张病床，白色被子遮盖下的身体轻微动一下，而被虚假虚假图像覆盖的监控录像丝毫没有录下这一画面，也没有显示吴世勋已经费力的睁开了眼睛。</p><p>吴世勋从长久的昏睡中醒来，花了几分钟回忆起昏睡之前的记忆，他的脑子仿佛有针在扎，封闭的玻璃窗外轻易可见泛白的天空，他一时不知道自己身在何处，也不知道窗外的是日升还是日落。</p><p>张艺兴没在这，这房间空无一人，他试着撑着床缘起身，但是他的全身发软，手臂失了力，让他一下子摔倒地面上，手背上的针被扯开，针尖挑破了皮肤，血液紧跟着流了出来，疼痛反而让他更加清醒。</p><p>他躺在地上，地板的冰凉让他思考，他猜他仍在都暻秀的地盘，张艺兴也许现在仍在附近的某处，张艺兴说俊勉哥是在和朴灿烈合作，这个信息也不知道可不可信，张艺兴一向喜欢骗人，但是他现在还活着，他能感觉到他的身体在肉眼可见的恢复知觉，异能者的身体素质本就常人优越，在他身体的麻痹感和丧尸病毒在体内的感觉截然相反，他知道身体的病毒已经被张艺兴清除干净了。</p><p>在这之后他要怎么处置张艺兴，张艺兴已经脱离了临时政府的保护，他想要复仇简直是轻而易举，他要复仇吗？</p><p>要是张艺兴真的骗了他，俊勉哥并没有和朴灿烈合作，那他逃出去的时候要带着张艺兴吗，张艺兴要是背叛了俊勉哥的话，俊勉哥会让我杀了他吗？我要杀了他吗？</p><p>等那点微不足道的麻痹感消退，吴世勋从地上站了起来，那发现床上那只枕头被他刚刚带的偏移了一点位置，枕头的边缘露出了一角带了金属光泽的黑色，他将枕头拿开，原来的他的手机被放在了枕头下，他拿了手机，推开门走了出去，不管怎么样，现在的第一任务是先找到张艺兴。</p><p>走廊上空无一人，马丁靴的皮革鞋底啪嗒啪嗒的撞击着地面，经过了一间开着门的房间，吴世勋向内部望去，这间办公室的人立刻看见他了，还坐在桌子前的工作人员刚看看清他的脸就惊的从椅子上跳了起来。</p><p>工作人员从办公室走出来，一群站在他面前，他问道：“张艺兴呢？”</p><p>回答的闹成一团，解释的模模糊糊，他听见还留在办公室的人在给谁打电话：“他醒了，接下来该怎么办。”</p><p>又是一声突兀的惊呼：“监控视频不对，吴世勋那间病房仍然显示吴世勋躺在病床上。”</p><p>站在他面前的工作人员带着客气的笑对着他，这笑容太假，吴世勋厌烦的听的听着他们叽叽咋咋的劝他在这里等着都暻秀过来，他们说张艺兴是和都暻秀一起走的。</p><p>吴世勋几乎不用费力就可以看出他们异于常理的热情和讨好，他就站在那里，对着他们说：“现在就给张艺兴打电话。”</p><p>他在这时才发现，他手中握着的手机里并没张艺兴的号码，而张艺兴也从未提过会再和他联系。</p><p>工作人员为难的说：“我们也不知道怎么联系张先生。”</p><p>吴世勋点点头，这次他拿起手机，翻出金俊勉的名字播了出去，然而电话提示音告诉他这地方根本没有信号。</p><p>吴世勋的脸色一变，他的那双腿往旁边迈了几步，没人看清他怎么绕开故意挡在他面前的这些人，像箭一样撞开安全通道的门沿着楼梯一路跑下去。</p><p>工作人员在身后追着他，但吴世勋在军方训练这么多年，他撑着栏杆一层一层楼梯翻越，速度比电梯慢不了多少，等要到底楼时，他猛然回头向后望去，雷电异能正嘶鸣着破空向他后背袭来，吴世勋一只手撑在楼道的栏杆上正准备往下翻，趁势弓身一脚踩在栏杆上借力向后一跳，雷电异能擦着他的发丝向楼下射去，吴世勋后背砸在楼道的墙上。</p><p>这么一停顿，身后紧跟着的工作人员已经追上，吴世勋被团团围住。</p><p>吴世勋身后靠着墙，他的风系异能萦绕在周身，密闭的大楼里无端起来一缕一缕的微风。</p><p>吴世勋没有动手，这些人也不会先动手，说起来在总部基地的时候，这种异能者对上异能者的机会少之又少，出来基地，这么短的时间吴世勋就遇上了两次，先前的那次，吴世勋和他的队员对峙，那时他刚染上病毒，整个身体正被病毒快速破坏，他准备拼尽全力将张艺兴带出，最后却没想到是留了张艺兴在险地，金钟仁先一步带了他出来。</p><p>而现在，吴世勋身体里的丧尸病毒消失殆尽，这些人想要拦住他，怎么可能？</p><p>吴世勋一只手向前一挥，他身前的空气快速向前流动，迎着包围在他面前的人涌去，而他转身扬起手臂对着墙壁一拳砸下，急速流转的风跟着他那拳一齐落在砸在墙面上，墙体瞬间坍塌，围着他的工作人员反应过来，终于不管不顾的向他攻去。</p><p>吴世勋向前一跃，从坍塌的墙面跳了出去，他的身后各种异能追着他，吴世勋头也不回，手指勾了勾，风系屏障瞬间将他和身后的异能隔开，火系异能被高速转动的空气冲成细小火星，木系异能被削成的木屑，雷电异能被直接切断。</p><p>吴世勋落到地面，脚下一蹬，又快速向前朝着出口的方向奔去。</p><p>要到了出口，他突然停下脚步，鞋面和地面剧烈摩擦，他速度缓了缓，避开了都暻秀迎面袭来的一拳。</p><p>吴世勋在都暻秀面前站定：“张艺兴呢？”吴世勋问。</p><p>都暻秀皱了一下眉：“你确定要找张艺兴？”</p><p>吴世勋和都暻秀离了一步距离，两种不同属性但同样具有攻击性的异能蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>都暻秀朝着吴世勋走了一步，他一靠近，吴世勋警惕的向后退。</p><p>“你还这么在乎他，你知不知道张艺兴身边的丧尸到底是谁?”</p><p>都暻秀这句话出口，吴世勋周身的风系异能稍稍安稳，这段时间和张艺兴的相处，张艺兴对他的丧尸的在乎几乎是毫不掩饰，他有数次不管不顾的挡住那丧尸面前，望向那丧尸的目光也好像带了无尽暖意，吴世勋曾以为这是因为那个丧尸是他最重要的实验品，都暻秀这么说，又似乎另有隐情。</p><p>“那丧尸是谁?”吴世勋问。</p><p>都暻秀径直向地下室的入口走去。</p><p>“你要是想知道的话，自己亲自去看。”</p><p>都暻秀的背影状似毫无防备展现给吴世勋，吴世勋凝视着这个背影，抬脚追了上去。</p><p>冷藏室的门被打开，冷气扑面而来，都暻秀带着吴世勋绕过乱糟糟的储放在冷藏室的各种设备药品，在最里面的角落，那个冰柜醒目的孤立着，周围都是冷藏室统一的黄色纸箱，那个冰柜是单单独独的白色，外壁被擦的千尘不染，像是被人千方百计找了这处安稳的地方，无可奈何的放置这处的狼藉之地。</p><p>可是这不是特别为尸体准备的冰柜，远处看去，狭小的似乎并不能容纳下张艺兴的丧尸这么大的体积，等吴世勋走近了，可以看见透过冰柜的玻璃盖望见躺在里面的丧尸，不能说躺着，准确的用词是蜷缩，身着血迹的衣服，偏偏他的脸白皙无损，好像带了点生息，好像在等吴世勋将他唤醒。</p><p>是边伯贤的脸。</p><p>吴世勋一时没有反应过来，以为是张艺兴做了什么手脚，给随便哪个丧尸做了他的哥哥的那张脸，他惊愕的转过头看向都暻秀，他不该在都暻秀这里寻求什么答案，可是都暻秀望着冰柜里的尸体冷漠淡然的脸一落到吴世勋的眼里吴世勋就反应过来了一切，不是都暻秀的表情给他的提示，只在这短短的转头的一瞬间，吴世勋就想到了张艺兴对着这个丧尸怪异态度的逻辑。</p><p>躺在这里的尸体的真是他的哥哥。</p><p>他记得先前跟在张艺兴身边的丧尸的身形，就是和现在冰柜的尸体一样，再仔细回想，也和他的哥哥的身形一样，能让尸体保持成这样，没有尸斑，没有肿胀，没有各种失去生命后出现的腐败表现，只有张艺兴能让尸体恢复成这样。</p><p>可是先前，这具丧尸跟着张艺兴离开总部的时候，并不是这样完好的模样，也带了伤口，吴世勋的手在不知觉中握紧，他没看见都暻秀正悄悄观察这他手背蹦出的青筋，观察他逐渐转移等注意力，不断放松的警惕，张艺兴会在总部基地用这具身体做实验？他脑海有一个猜测，甚至不用给张艺兴他肯定的答案，他已经知道张艺兴这些年对他的哥哥干了些什么。</p><p>可是张艺兴在这时却将这尸体恢复这样完好，张艺兴何必这样虚伪，一面说着爱着他的哥哥，一面毫不放过哥哥的一点利用价值，吴世勋慢慢走上前，冰柜的玻璃盖滑开，他伸出手，冰柜里的温度比冷藏室的温度更低，他楼着冰柜里的身体将这具身体扶了起来，入怀的是像是一块冰，冷意刺的他轻轻颤了下，那具身体的脖颈没有一点支撑的力气，靠在胸前的头毫无着力点的摇摇晃晃，吴世勋一只手绕过那身体的颈后环住他的肩膀，他想将他的哥哥抱起来，他想将边伯贤带离这个不知深浅的地方，他以为已经淡化的恨意在这时慢慢燃了起来，越燃越烈，怀中的冷意嘲笑着他的软弱，提醒着他张艺兴是他的仇人的身份，不需要再借口，他就是软弱，被心里的盲目的感情冲昏了头脑，他本有无数次机会在路途上为他的哥哥报仇。</p><p>为什么他先前会有期待张艺兴有苦衷的幸存心理，为了张艺兴表现出那一点善意就忘乎所以，胸腔里燃起的怒火让他一时想要立刻找到张艺兴，生啖其肉不足以平息他的恨，残留的理智让他抱着边伯贤又觉得不止是他，他的哥哥也许就曾这样被迷惑，不然也不会落到这步田地，丢了性命，连死后都沦为张艺兴的试验品，张艺兴的演技太高明，边伯贤这样聪明的人都中了他的圈套，这样想来他的恨意更深，直至磨灭了张艺兴的那点微弱的好。</p><p>他的表情大悲大喜，顾不上站在他身边一直默不做声的都暻秀，他在为本该注意到的事情懊悔，又为错失的机会羞愧，当他把边伯贤抱了起来，都暻秀轻松的靠近他，他的后背完全落到都暻秀的攻击范围之内，都暻秀握着匕首向他刺来的时候，多年在末世中厮杀的训练让他第一时间感受到身后传来的危险，都暻秀的选择的时机位置精妙到无可挑剔，他避之不及，只偏了偏身，身边的空气来不及快速转动形成风系屏障，那把匕首瞬间贯穿了他的胸膛，不只是刀伤，都暻秀的力量系异能冲撞到他后背，像高楼大厦全都坍塌在他的身上，他的全身的内脏随之颤动，骨骼几乎被碾碎，他只一只脚向前迈了一步，再往前走就是冰柜的位置，他低下头，看见怀中抱着的边伯贤并没有贯穿胸膛的那把刀伤到。</p><p>都暻秀将插进吴世勋后背的刀抽了出来，吴世勋颤了下，抱着边伯贤靠着冰柜慢慢滑落到地面上，吴世勋跪在冷藏室的地面上，他的双手还紧紧环着边伯贤，弓着身，头抵在冰柜的外壁，他的胸膛微不可见的起伏。</p><p>都暻秀向他靠近，那把刀还滴着血，吴世勋的胸膛后背都冒着血，都暻秀握着刀站在几近匍匐在地面上的吴世勋身旁，只差一刀，吴世勋就彻底不是他和朴灿烈的挡路石了。</p><p>都暻秀举起刀，只差最后一击，都暻秀就可以不用再理会在已经构不成威胁的吴世勋，一直守在冷藏室门外的都暻秀的下属突然出声：“在大楼内没有发现张艺兴的踪迹，确认张艺兴已经逃走，要是张艺兴把我们杀死吴世勋的消息告诉金俊勉，金俊勉会不会向我们问责？”</p><p>都暻秀将要对着吴世勋举起刀的手顿了顿，他转过身对着身后的属下说：“不用管金俊勉，只要他没抓到我们的证据，只要我咬定吴世勋是感染了丧尸病毒不治身亡，到时候把他的尸体一烧，金俊勉也不会就这么和朴灿烈撕破脸。”</p><p>被这么一打断，都暻秀不愿意再费时间，他从上衣口袋拿出一张干净手帕，草草将刀上的血擦干净，一面向外走，对着站在门外的人吩咐：“将吴世勋的尸体处理了。”</p><p>都暻秀清楚自己落到吴世勋身上的那一击有怎样的威力，不用他再多此一举的补上一刀，吴世勋必死无疑，就算吴世勋现在现在还留着点生息，也只不过是油尽灯枯，一点残芯续着岌岌可危的生命他一步跨出冷藏室，有人慌慌张张从楼上奔来。</p><p>“金俊勉的人的打进来了……”</p><p>都暻秀的眼里快速闪过一丝嘲讽，他大步离开冷藏室门口，语速迅速又有条不紊的对身后的人说：“留两个火系异能的把吴世勋的尸体烧了，吴世勋怀中的尸体不要动，剩下的跟我走。”</p><p>他完全将吴世勋当作了死人，就算现在金俊勉的人攻进来又怎样，吴世勋这伤势要是张艺兴在这里还有生还的可能，可是张艺兴已经逃了。</p><p>都暻秀没有留意到，冷藏室内，吴世勋胸前的血顺着他的衣服流到到他怀中的边伯贤与他相贴的手臂上，那血像是一道开关，边伯贤的被吴世勋的血流过的地方，边伯贤的皮肤泛起浅淡的白色光芒，这光芒和张艺兴先前治愈吴世勋身上的伤发出的光芒如出一辙，那光芒从边伯贤的皮肤倾泻出，攀附在吴世勋胸口的伤口上，吴世勋的伤口在快速愈合。</p><p>吴世勋只昏迷了短暂的时间，他从黑暗中清醒，失血泛冷的身体缠绕了一丝温暖，他眨眨眼睛，眼中的景象再次清晰，他身处大楼的冷藏室，熟悉的感觉让他让他有片刻恍惚，他费力的向四周望了望，两个都暻秀的属下正从门口往他这个方向走，张艺兴并没在他的身边，不知怎么的，这个认识让他心里骤然发出一阵苦意，怀中的触感让他低头去看，边伯贤仍躺在他的怀里。</p><p>吴世勋僵住了，他看见边伯贤的皮肤在肉眼可见的变黑，原本还算饱满的脸颊凹陷下去，驱近腐烂的褐色斑块在边伯贤的皮肤上绽开，他在真正死去，吴世勋刚刚回暖的四肢又快速变得冰凉，是不是因为将他从冰柜里抱出了他才会这样？</p><p>吴世勋慌慌张张的站起来，身后，走进来的都暻秀的下属发出惊呼，这次他离对方的距离足够让他在火系异能的火球砸在他身上之前将风系异能的屏障展开，吴世勋头也没回，抱着边伯贤，弯着腰，将边伯贤放回冰柜中，他重新关上冰柜的玻璃盖，起身时才发现，他胸膛上的伤已经好的快看不见痕迹了。</p><p>张艺兴，又是张艺兴，他在这时才想清了边伯贤变化的原因，他昏迷时感受的温暖确实是张艺兴的治愈异能，从边伯贤的转移带了他的身上，张艺兴将他的治愈异能储存在了边伯贤身上，也许就是因为张艺兴留在边伯贤身上的异能才能让边伯贤以这样的姿态存活到现在。</p><p>吴世勋转过身，面向冷藏室里都暻秀留下的人，他不再像刚刚第一眼看见边伯贤那样失去理智，激烈的情绪像是跟着他的血一起留尽，他的神色冷淡，以他站的地方为风眼，整个冷藏室刮起了飓风，两个火系异能发出的火焰被急速流转的空气撞成点点火星，堆放在冷藏室的纸箱被风翻卷撕碎，内里装着药剂的玻璃试管像子弹一样在冷藏室内穿梭环绕，顷刻间，站在冷藏室内都暻秀的下属被夹带了各种金属，玻璃的飓风撕扯的血肉模糊。</p><p>风停下，吴世勋和身后的冰柜还完好无损，除此之外，冷藏室内一地狼藉，吴世勋将边伯贤留在冰柜之内，他离开冷藏室向楼上走去。</p><p>都暻秀坚守的大楼不多时就被攻克。</p><p>金俊勉从外面攻进来的人比起都暻秀为了封锁消息悄悄带进大楼的人具有绝对的数量优势，更何况有吴世勋从大楼内部里应外合，当都暻秀看见吴世勋活着从地下室出来时，那长久彰显着镇定自若的脸上终于完全被惊讶掩盖。</p><p>都暻秀甚至来不及了再做出什么反应，飓风从平地卷起，放在底楼的书架，沙发，茶几轻易的被风带着在空中翻滚，都暻秀的人守着大门回过头看向吴世勋，在室内肆意翻卷的风刮等他们睁不开眼睛，前方又是金俊勉的异能小队对着防护罩炸开的各种异能，雷电的光，烈炎的亮，泛了点鱼白的天色，在这栋大楼的出口处，黎明被燃成白昼。</p><p>最喧嚣的炸裂声之后，各种光亮随之暗淡，金俊勉的人冲进大楼，而吴世勋早就在大楼之内将都暻秀重伤在地上，情势逆转，先前在地下室，吴世勋流着血抱着边伯贤跪在都暻秀跟前，而现在，都暻秀满身伤痕的趴在地面上。</p><p>金俊勉的人迅速的控制了整栋大楼，异能士兵迈着规范的步伐走到站在都暻秀身边的吴世勋面前，军工靴踩出铿亮的响声，对着吴世勋啪嗒一声行了个标准的礼：“长官，你的调令先前已经下达了，现在是否去4区指挥部？”</p><p>吴世勋低了低头，脚边趴着的都暻秀仍然一动不动，对着站满屋子的金俊勉的人一眼不看，吴世勋皱了皱眉，眼睛闪过不知什么神色，他对着面前的异能士兵说话的声音是之前从未有过的沉和重：“是金俊勉叫你们来的？”他问。</p><p>异能士兵循规蹈矩的对答他：“是的。”</p><p>吴世勋点点头，他猜测是他被控制的这段时间金俊勉的人发现了都暻秀的异常。她又问：“张艺兴呢？”</p><p>异能士兵愣了愣，他并不会知道吴世勋口中的张艺兴是谁：“我们没有在大楼内发现除了其他可疑的人。”</p><p>异能士兵顿住了，他发现吴世勋低着头，这个问题根本不是在问他，吴世勋是在问他脚边的都暻秀。</p><p>吴世勋蹲下身，他拽着都暻秀的头发将都暻秀提了起来，他又问了一遍：“张艺兴人呢？”</p><p>都暻秀的脖子不自然的弯曲，仰着头，眼角带了血痕，他注视着吴世勋近在咫尺的脸，他笑了下，说不出的讽刺：“他带着金钟仁逃跑了啊，怎么？你以为张艺兴会被我轻易的困住吗？”</p><p>吴世勋放开他，他的脸又砸在地上，他喉咙翻涌着血沫，断断续续的声音里夹着幸灾乐祸的笑声：“张艺兴那副样子是不是特别迷惑人？没什么攻击性的异能，那么单薄的身体，好像谁都能轻易把他掌控似的，他到4区之前好像拼死拼活都要救你，你不看着他他就迫不及待的扔下你逃跑。”</p><p>都暻秀这样的人并不经常这样笑，他笑声里的恶意刺得吴世勋的心脏一阵针扎似的疼：“你向我问张艺兴有什么用？他要走，我又没这能力留住他，他装着对你有多在乎，可是他那人最在乎还不是他自己？”</p><p>吴世勋站他身边，他一时没听见吴世勋有什么反应，四周除了金俊勉的异能士兵的脚步声，再没有人说话，有片刻时间，他想抬起头来看看吴世勋的表情，但是随即，他听见吴世勋轻笑了一下：“你说的对，他就是最爱自己，他爱我哥哥，也会为了我哥哥手上的研究成果亲手杀了我哥哥。”</p><p>“先将都暻秀关起来。”吴世勋说。</p><p>脚步渐渐从都暻秀身旁远离，一路从大门消失，金俊勉的人将他从地面拖了起开，他被带上禁锢异能的手铐，塞进了停在大楼外的越野车。</p><p>吴世勋坐在4区前线的指挥部，在短短时间，他大概将这里的情况了解了一下，反动势力和临时政府已经在4区僵持了一年左右的时间，反动势力的驻军地与临时政府驻军中间是无人管理的地带，要是张艺兴要是在监管严密的反动势力或者临时政府的管辖区域之内，他一定坚持过不了多长时间就会被发现踪迹，要是张艺兴躲在无人管辖的中间区域，那吴世勋要找他无意于大海捞针。</p><p>吴世勋站在反动势力驻军前方的铁丝网前，隔着密密麻麻的网格，中间区域是与警戒线完全不同的残垣断壁，先前的和临时政府的战争把原本处于基地内部的中间区域焚毁殆尽，勉强立着的破烂不堪的高楼挡住了他进一步向中间区域内部望去的视线，铁丝网隔绝的区域之外，在他视线之内，荒凉，不见人迹，可是有灰旧的布料挂在断掉的墙面漏出的钢筋上随着风缓缓飘扬，有多少为了逃脱异能组成的权利集团的压迫而躲在这里普通人呢，现在吴世勋站着的位置看不见，他也无从得知张艺兴是不是已经藏匿中。</p><p>他站在破败与繁华的交界处，身边站着一个异能士兵，吴世勋不动，他身边身边站着的人也不敢动，被这么压迫着，吴世勋终于拿出手机给金俊勉打了一个迟到的电话。</p><p>“俊勉哥，”吴世勋的声音混着通过电流传到他金俊勉的耳朵里，他对着都暻秀或者金俊勉留在4区的士兵能端着一副冷冰冰的样子，这时对着金俊勉说话，声音又稍稍柔和下来，至少他语气的冷淡不显疏离：“知道张艺兴从都暻秀手里逃走之后现在好不会不知道在哪。”</p><p>他对着金俊勉说话时带了火气，好在不是决绝的冷火，像是因着一点寻常的矛盾弟弟跟哥哥闹了矛盾，只要金俊勉开口解释就留有挽回的余地：“你知道张艺兴身边的丧尸是我哥哥吗？”</p><p>金俊勉对他这个第二个问题沉默着，他的沉默也是种逃避的回答，吴世勋的心脏像是被一只手被来来回回的捏弄着：“你知道对吗？”</p><p>吴世勋沉重缓慢的说：“你们到底瞒着我做了多少事？你是怎么和朴灿烈联系上的，为什么不告诉我？你不信任我吗？”</p><p>但是金俊勉什么都没回答，金俊勉只告诉吴世勋：“现在最重要的任务就是找到张艺兴，你不要让他被临时政府的带走了，4区那边的局势你来稳定，都暻秀的事朴灿烈已经做出了交代，朴灿烈咬定都暻秀是自作主张，我现在不能与朴灿烈撕破脸，你只需要将都暻秀关——”</p><p>吴世勋挂掉了电话。</p><p>坐在总部基地首相办公室的金俊勉瞬间噤声，他让吴世勋生气了，多年前家族被临时政府打压的人丁凋零，边伯贤和他重来都是把吴世勋当做最宠爱的弟弟，边伯贤死后，照看吴世勋这个任务就完全落到他的头上，边伯贤一走了之，而现在他将最喜爱的弟弟亲手推上战场，金俊勉盯着放在桌面上的手机，手机的金属边缘正闪着冷光，金俊勉出神的望着那点光亮，想着要是边伯贤在这里话会怪罪他的吧，边伯贤把机会让给他，他算计了张艺兴，又拉着吴世勋下水，金俊勉想，可是那又怎样呢，他从一开始，退后一步就是万丈深渊，边伯贤多么自负，可是边伯贤早就死了。</p><p>金俊勉不知道吴世勋会不会再信任他这个表哥。</p><p>可是就算金俊勉不说，吴世勋也会将张艺兴带回来，哥哥的尸体即使被他从冷藏室里带了出来，找了个专门的地方，请了些研究员想方设法的冰冻保存着，也仍在缓慢溃烂，只有张艺兴才知道如何让哥哥的尸体保持原样的方法，只有张艺兴知道为什么要保留哥哥的尸体，吴世勋带了微弱的希望，张艺兴的治愈异能这么厉害，连濒死的他都能这么快速的恢复原样，要是他能起死回生呢。</p><p>他也需要解决与张艺兴之间烦人的纠葛。疑问，惩罚，前提是将他找到。</p><p>当金钟仁带着张艺兴瞬移到中间区域时，堪堪到达反动势力的警戒线周边，金钟仁的异能耗尽，再也无法快速将张艺兴带去中间区域的内部，从这个危险的位置很容易就被警戒线之内的士兵发现，也离中间区域的另外一面边缘——临时政府的警戒线最远，他们最好尽量往里走，直至看不见警戒线处拉开的铁丝网。</p><p>当身影藏进林立的残破高楼之中，张艺兴和金钟仁并肩走着，张艺兴问：“这里面的情况你知道吗？”</p><p>金钟仁摇摇头。</p><p>张艺兴和金钟仁都一直生活在基地内，对借着战乱被普通人占据的的中间地带丝毫不了解，他们即将迈入一个未知的，与以往完全不同的社会体系中，下一秒断壁后就可能冲出埋伏好的原住民，张艺兴对金钟仁说：“你现在还能使用异能吗？”</p><p>“要再等几个小时才能恢复一点，”金钟仁小心的注意着周围，从中间区域的边缘走了大概两个队小时，天色渐渐亮了起来，太阳的霞光一点一点照亮了这片别被遗忘之地，但他们仍没有发现任何人影，金钟仁遗憾的说：“就算恢复了几个小时之后，但也只是恢复到低级水平，我还是不能带着你瞬移。”</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头，瞬移异能者带着生命体本就是在超负荷工作，他柔声说：“不是在问你能不能带我走，只是中间区域这篇地方，据说是普通人的最后 一片避难所，异能者一般不会进到这里，他们可能也不会欢迎有异能的人进来，”张艺兴轻声和他商量：“可以不到不得已的时候才在这里使用你的异能吗？”</p><p>金钟仁点点头：“我知道了，”金钟仁说：“你想在这里生活。”</p><p>金钟仁和张艺兴的脚步顿住，他们快速的对视一眼，道路旁倒塌了一半的墙后传来一阵细微的呻吟声。</p><p>张艺兴压低了声音：“你从后面绕过去，在远处看着周围的情况，我去看看，要是有什么不对的话你见机行事。”</p><p>张艺兴一句话说完，他抬步从金钟仁身边离开，直直的朝着发出声响的那面墙走去，金钟仁看着的张艺兴比他瘦小了不少的背影，转身在远处找了隐匿的位置，从这个位置可以看见在张艺兴蹲在一个瘦骨嶙峋的女人身边，安全距离的范围之外。</p><p>这女人面色惨白，那张失去血色的嘴唇因为缺水而干裂，她孤零零靠着墙边躺着，好像已经剩不下多少时日了，可是张艺兴身边没有水，没有食物。</p><p>“你还好吗？”张艺兴问，对着女人伸出手想要探测她的心跳脉搏，又担心这样的触碰让她这副好像随时都要散架的身体疼痛：“你还能说话吗？”</p><p>女人半睁着眼睛望着他，张了张嘴，发出沙哑的声音：“新来的？”</p><p>女人扯了扯唇：“带我去取水…”</p><p>她的声音像是砂纸在粗暴的摩擦，张艺兴勉强听清她话里的意思，立刻问到：“哪里去取水？”</p><p>女人说：“我来带路，带我走。”</p><p>张艺兴在她身前蹲下，他拉着女人的手臂让女人趴在他的背上。他站起身时对着金钟仁远远的做了个手势，让金钟仁留在暗处。</p><p>张艺兴背着女人站在相对空旷的道路中央，周围没什么遮挡，他极易被其他人发现成为靶子。</p><p>“该怎么走？”张艺兴问。</p><p>女人笑了一下，她笑时像是有砂石在她干哑的喉咙中磨砺：“新来的都是这么心大。”颤巍巍的伸出手对他指了个方向：“那边。”</p><p>张艺兴托着身上的重量，他已经连续两天不眠不休，背着女人脚步飘浮不稳，但好在那女生的体重还在他的承受范围之内，他向女人搭着话：“他们说不定一眼就会看出我是个新来的，我两手空空，也没带什么东西，谁会为难我。”</p><p>他走上了女人为他指的那条较为偏僻的路，剩下话他并不打算告诉她，他在越明处，金钟仁在暗处看的越清楚，越安全。</p><p>他的运气算的上不错，走到女人所指的目的地之前，并没有遇上什么人为难他，越往内走，看到的人越多，在外围碰上了些和他背上的女人状况差不多的人在路边等死，张艺兴没有停下脚步，女人说：“失去了劳动能力的人就会被停止供应水和食物，这样的场景你要习惯。”</p><p>张艺兴当然会习惯，在基地内，异能者是被珍贵的保护着，可是普通人和这里的待遇却差不多，一旦失去劳动能力，供应也会立刻减少，直至人很快病死，这都不是张艺兴想要的世界。</p><p>女人絮絮叨叨的在他耳边说着，她这样的身体状况本就不该让她说这么多话，可是她像是好不容易遇到一个有闲心听她这样聊天的人，要把她一生的话都要在张艺兴耳边讲完：“这里的秩序是金钟大在维持，可是你需要在他哪里报道，他们才会给你分配食物，你跟着互助协会，他们会帮你在中间区域生活… ”</p><p>张艺兴一路上安静的听着她说着，在这时对他的话起了一点反应，她将这里的管理层叫互助协会，张艺兴猜测，这个名字的意思是普通人互相帮助生活，张艺兴从外围走到这里，不知道是个取名字的虚伪，还是这是末世该有的残酷。</p><p>张艺兴看见了被重兵把守的湖泊，想来这里就是中间区域的水源。建在基地内部的湖泊，规模并不是很大，沿着湖边隔了段距离便站着个了个拿了步枪的士兵，张艺兴站在远处看了看湖边的武装布局，张艺兴背后的女人催促着：“快点过去呀，他们会给我们水的。”<br/>张艺兴并不如她所愿，他突然背着她往回走，女生怒火冲天的拍打的他的肩膀，只是落在张艺兴身上的力度有气无力，女人沙哑的嘶喊也穿不过这段距离传到湖边的警卫耳中。</p><p>很快她就在张艺兴的背上虚脱力竭，张艺兴找了个角落将她放下。</p><p>“告诉我有没有其他的办法可以弄到这些水和食物。”张艺兴半跪在她身边，身体向前，抓住了她的肩膀： “只要你告诉我，我得到食物和水后可以分享给你。”</p><p>女人垂着眼睫：“我都已经暴露了要将你买给组织换水源，你只不过是想要从我这里骗取信息。”</p><p>张艺兴松开女人肩膀，稍微远离她坐下：“你只不过是生存的本能反应，”张艺兴看着她面无人色的脸：“你只不过是太需要这些东西了。”</p><p>女人愣愣的抬起眼皮：“你不怪我？金钟大为了控制中间区域内的资源，在半年就宣布之后进到中间区域的人只能分配到基地外的危险区域收集能源的任务，出了基地，我们普通人凭着枪支弹药对抗丧尸仅有一半的存活的几率，你是不了解这情况还是真这么心大。”</p><p>刚刚这个女人在他耳边对着湖边的守卫喊：“这里有新来的人”时张艺兴就猜测，发现潜入一个中间区域的人会有奖励，而中间区域并不欢迎有新人的加入，她的话并未对张艺兴造成什么波动。</p><p>女人见他眼底仍是一片温和的清明，继续问：“你不会在之后杀了我？”</p><p>“我怪你，”张艺兴说，但语气中并未听出有多严厉的责备：“但不会杀你。”</p><p>他对着生病的人有十足的耐心：“我新来中间区域不知道这里是什么样的的情况，你把这些信息告诉我，我帮你弄到水和食物。”</p><p>“就你？”女人哼笑一声，扯动了唇上干裂的伤口，表情一瞬间扭曲，她打量着张艺兴身上还算干净的衣服，白皙细腻的皮肤：“你这样不会是某个基地内的异能者逃到中间区域的情人吧？长这么漂亮，能在末世里干什么辛苦的活。”</p><p>她顿了顿，视线落到张艺兴眼下的一片乌青：“你看起来比我好不了多少，背着我时摇摇欲坠，我真担心你会摔倒。”</p><p>“不会，”张艺兴说，他并不因为她的嘲讽生气，直直看向她的眼睛带着迫切的真诚，他仍不带威胁的问她：“现在只有我能帮你了，把你知道告诉我好吗？”</p><p>他的眼睛可真能迷惑人，朝霞的光的落到他的眼睛里，干干净净的倒映着她的影子，黑色的瞳仁是黑曜石在熠熠生辉，是深不见底的湖泊，是无星无月的夜空。</p><p>“其实也不是完全没有办法，”女人说，她的神情带着她没发觉的愣然：“要想分到一个安全的工作，你需要一个引荐人，要是你直接去登记会只分到一个最危险的工作，在此之前，你需要先找到一个后台。”</p><p>“谢谢。”一个笑容绽放在女人的眼前，像一个烟花轰然炸开。她愣愣的想，他确实和她以往所见的人有很大不同，他还保留着末世不合时宜的风度，苦难似乎未降临到他头上，未逼迫他舍弃优雅。</p><p>得到想要的答案，张艺兴拿出手机，他就坐在那女人旁边，她看见他的手指如飞的在手机屏幕的滑动，他的手机屏幕就在的可见的范围之内，对她没有半点避讳，只要她想就可以看见张艺兴手机上的信息，她向着张艺兴那方微微侧身，小心翼翼往张艺兴的手机屏幕上偷瞄，却只看见大片密密麻麻的状似编码的文字。</p><p>张艺兴很快收回手机，女人问：“你在看什么？”</p><p>张艺兴对她摇摇头，脸上还是挂着温和的笑：“只是确认一些猜测。”</p><p>张艺兴站起身：“那我接下来该做什么，我要哪里那里去找资源。”</p><p>女人对他伸出手；“背我，我带你去。”</p><p>沿着从废墟碎石头只清出来的小道，绕了数不清的弯，女人将她带入建筑保存相对完好的区域，一路上，张艺兴撞见了许多埋伏在暗处端着枪的人，女人对他说：“是协会放哨的人。”</p><p>“放哨？”张艺兴问。</p><p>“临时政府和反动势力这两方异能集团这半年在中间区域展开的战争在渐渐减少，在最近不怎么的又多了起来，协会的人要确认他们的战场范围，好让中间区域的居民避开。”</p><p>张艺兴默不作声，女人沙哑的嗤笑一声：“在中间区域生活的人大多都是异能集团控制之下的亡命之徒，生活在这里人就是在别人战场四处逃蹿的老鼠，你是为什么要跑到这里来？”</p><p>张艺兴说：“我是为了一点希望。”</p><p>他们在一栋破旧楼房之前被守在房门外的守卫拦住。</p><p>“干什么的？”一个端着枪光着手臂的中间男人凶神恶煞的问。</p><p>“我想在这里找一点工作。”张艺兴背着女人回答。</p><p>中年男人上下打量他：“新来的？”</p><p>张艺兴轻轻应了声“是。”</p><p>中年男人对着守在门另一边的男人扬了扬下巴：“带他们进去。”</p><p>在进入那扇门之前，张艺兴回过头，小幅度的摇了摇头，他不知道朴灿烈现在藏在哪个方向，他让朴灿烈不要跟进来。</p><p>那扇门一推开，刺鼻的烟味立刻传来，这栋楼房从外面看起来好像分从上到下分隔了了几层，但是从内里看，这只是个四壁完好的空壳子，从地面上抬头，可以直接望见楼顶破开了一个巨大的洞，像是开了一个天窗，日光从破开的洞射进开，似一道从天而降的神谕，细小的灰尘在轮廓可见的光束中浮动。</p><p>守卫靠近四周墙壁抱着枪站着，中间放着张桌子，几个健壮的男人围在桌边打着扑克，张艺兴被带到桌边。</p><p>桌边的人正打的尽心，骂骂咧咧的粗话玩笑的般的吵闹，手中的扑克牌一张一张的甩在桌面上，带着张艺兴进来的男人恭敬对坐在桌边的一个男人说：“老大，新来了一个人要在我们这里找一点事做，收不收？”</p><p>男人叼着烟，又将一张牌扔在桌上，偏过头看了看张艺兴，皱着眉不耐烦的道：“长这么细皮嫩肉的，收什么收？”</p><p>带着张艺兴进来的男人抓着张艺兴托着背上女人的手臂的要向外走， 张艺兴弯下腰将手一松，女人从他背上滑下，住着他手臂的力度被挣开，抓住他手臂的男人不得不托住向后倒的女人，张艺兴空出手，飞快的向前一步，放在老大裤袋里的手枪被张艺兴瞬间抽出开，不过一秒，张艺兴握着枪站直，对着四面墙角飞快的开了几枪，他的动作又快又准，周围的守卫只来的及将枪对着，碍于他身边又不敢轻易开枪，砰砰几声后，原本喧闹楼房内立刻静了下来。</p><p>所有人都望着他，桌边的人不敢妄动，他这开枪的速度，比中间区域内的靠自己摸索的技术不知高明了多少，他开了四枪，每一枪都不偏不倚的落到四个墙角转角。</p><p>张艺兴将手中的枪递给桌边的老大：“我想在你这里找一点工作。”</p><p>老大收回枪，立刻扯出个笑：“当然可以，你这能力，我们抢都来不及呢。”</p><p>张艺兴转过身，将摔倒在地上的女人扶了起来，张艺兴下垂的睫毛凝着破洞投下的光，他几分钟分钟之前那么大的动作，现在低着头看着老大的表情还是平和的，他扶着女人起身的动作也带着温柔，恳求的问：“可以先给她些水吗？”</p><p>老大的视线转移到靠着他肩膀的女人，这个女人他认识，先前就在他手上干活，但是最近生了病，做不了什么事，估计被赶出了地下工厂，没想到到现在还没死。</p><p>老大将脚边的水壶扔给他，张艺兴一手搂着女人的肩膀，一手拿着水壶给她喂水，她喝的急切，有水从她的嘴角滑落，落到张艺兴的肩头上。</p><p>“我这里的活动都比较轻松，你去守中间区域与危险区交界，这个活可以吗。”</p><p>中间区域两边有临时政府和反动势力作为保护屏障，首尾两头却与基地外的危险区直接交界，去守着交界会直接与丧尸对抗，这个活其实不怎么轻松，张艺兴这能力其实也不会被派到轻松的岗位。</p><p>张艺兴点点：“你怎样安排都可以。”老大正要高兴，又听见他说：“我一点事请你帮忙。”</p><p>老大瞪着眼睛：“怎么这么多事？说吧，什么事。”</p><p>张艺兴的睫毛缓缓向下扇落：“外面有异能者守着我，帮我多一阵子吗？”</p><p>“异能者？”老大眯了眯眼睛：“你都到中间区域来了，他难道还会跑到中间区域来抓你？”</p><p>张艺兴声音低了低：“是这栋楼房的外面。”不是老大理解的中间区域的外面。</p><p>楼房里的人都僵住了，老大不可置信的问：“异能者？他不是对我们这些普通人最不屑一顾吗？怎么跑这么远专门开抓你？”老大暴躁的从椅子上站了起来，：“你怎么把异能者带来的，你知道一个b级异能者就可以直接将整个中间区域的人杀死吗？外面的异能者是几级？”</p><p>“a级，瞬移异能。”</p><p>老大扯了扯头发，又去抓张艺兴的手把他向房外拉：“这里收不下你，从哪里来哪里去。”</p><p>张艺兴扶着女人，一边和他角力，张艺兴的力气当然不如比他高大了半个头的老大，被他拖着踉踉跄跄的向外走。</p><p>“你不想知道他为什么抓我吗？”</p><p>老大的动作慢了下来：“为什么？”</p><p>张艺兴挣开他的手：“不只是他，隔不了几个小时，反动势力和临时政府都会来人来。”</p><p>老大站在他面前，怀疑的望着他：“为什么？你身上有什么东西。”</p><p>张艺兴望者楼房的入口：“他们要的东西你们用不着，”他指了指自己的头：“我脑子里有你们需要的东西。”</p><p>张艺兴又向楼房中间走去，他将女人放在老大刚刚坐的椅子上，他环视四周：“你们想要什么，枪支的改造，植物的催生素，对抗丧尸的药剂，清除人体内丧病毒的药剂，只要你们愿意帮我，我都可以把这些技术告诉你们。”</p><p>不止是老大震惊的望着，这楼房内的所有人都带了不可置信而又狂热的眼神望着他，他站在头顶射下那束光旁边，撑着在桌边的手染了上一层金边，他口中吐露的信信让他浴光而战的身影不是凡人。</p><p>他口中的每一项技术在异能集团控制的基地内都可以引起巨大的轰动，单就植物催生素这一项就是就被异能集团内部垄断的技术，原本要生长一个季节的农作物仅用几天可以结果成熟，要是中间区域有这项技术他们说食物问题会马上得到巨大的改善。</p><p>更别说之后那几项闻所未闻的项目。</p><p>老大和周围的人互看了几眼，最后对着一个靠着门边站着的人喊：“快去找金钟大来。”</p><p>张艺兴拉了一张空着的椅子坐下，有人给他拿了个面包，他把面包递给女人，自己拿了杯水喝着，女人先前已经喝了些水，惨白的脸色的红润了些，这时吃着面包口齿不清的问：“你有这本事本可以直接到协会登记，为什么要这么麻烦让我带着你找老大？”</p><p>张艺兴放下水瓶，望着她笑了笑：“当时那个异能者就在后面跟着我，湖边那个位置太空旷，而且湖边的守卫权限太低，一层一层往上报太慢了，”张艺兴望向坐在他旁边的老大：“我们的时间很紧，他可能会随时冲进来，让你的人快一点，可以吗？”</p><p>他没告诉老大金钟仁现在的异能还在恢复，一时半会儿用不了异能，他不想致金钟仁于死地，也不下想被金钟仁带回临时政府。</p><p>张艺兴猜测当初吴世勋的小队里临时政府派遣的人的任务是在路上将为吴世勋和他杀死，而反动势力留在吴世勋小队人的任务在都暻秀的示意下是在路上将吴世勋杀手，临时政府这些将他一直囚禁总部基地对研究院，等了这么多年，得不到想要的东西，理所应当的对张艺兴失望，他对他们失去了价值，可偏偏金俊勉要保住他，好不容易金俊勉也同意他出了基地，一定会抓住机会让他彻底消失，不管金钟仁因为什么带他们出来，不管金钟仁是临时政府还是反动势力的人，他都为违背了当时的命令，只有金钟仁帮了他，只有他帮着他带着吴世勋逃了出来，他确实有一段时间被迷惑，他想他和金钟仁也该算是朋友，可是他太清醒，太理智。</p><p>他轻易的看出金钟仁在骗他，都暻秀关住他的那栋大楼除了大门任何出口，甚至连大门处的出口都被装上了电网，太过明显的针对瞬移异能的防卫，金钟仁不是都暻秀和朴灿烈这方的人，金钟仁说他是反动势力的人，那张艺兴想，那么他可能是金俊勉直接安排到吴世勋小队的，他可能是金俊勉信任的人，那张艺兴也可以信任他，甚至可以依靠他，出了都暻秀那栋大楼，在向金俊勉打电话的时候，他甚至没向金俊勉确认金钟仁的身份的身份，可是和金俊勉说着话，余光看见黑暗中金钟仁躲闪的眼神，金钟仁在金俊勉的面前心虚，那时他举着电话，心里带了丝庆幸，金钟仁在金俊勉面前心虚，是不是意味就算金钟仁是金俊勉的人，金钟仁也会帮他，金钟仁也不会想金俊勉暴露他接下的来的去向。</p><p>他在金钟仁身上的猜测都是错误的，他的那点期待都是幼稚荒唐，他是个如此谨慎而理智的人，就算先前对着金钟仁满是期待，就算有一点金钟仁会在之后会向金俊勉暴露他信息的可能，他也会在离开都暻秀的大楼之前，叫醒睡着的金钟仁之前，悄悄拿出金钟仁的手机，给金钟仁的手机装上监视。</p><p>他没料到金钟仁根本不是金俊勉的人。</p><p>背着女人，为了金钟仁的安全让他藏在暗处，没有他跟在身边，金俊勉有了机会给他不知道的那一方势力发送信息，金钟仁的信息发出去，张艺兴的手机在他靠近心口的衬衣口袋里震动，那震动连着好像连着他的心跳，告诉他，他又将是孤身一人了，终于看见前方的湖泊，他停了下来，他知道他身后想骗着他去赚取食物和水，他不在乎，但是现在他不能直接这么走过去，他不能一直在金钟仁的视线之下。</p><p>他将女人靠着墙边放下，拿出手机看着金钟仁发送的信息内容，他僵住了，他发送的信息的接收IP属于临时政府内部。</p><p>怪不得，都暻秀在金钟仁面前说了这么多不合时宜的话，怪不得都暻秀会让金钟仁活着留在他身边。</p><p>他们都在算计，他一无所知从总部的研究院出来，像一块无心无情的诱饵，至少在他们眼中，他的冷淡表情的就像他冷淡的心脏，就像他之前真的认为金俊勉是全心全意想要帮他研制出结束末世的药剂，他只是一项技术，只是一管有些作用的药剂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的一只手抓着桌子上的边缘，所以人都看的出他在焦虑，他手背的青筋暴起，指尖泛着白，但他还是一动不动的坐着，在这屋子只是在他身边围观，他们都不像他这样清楚时间到底有多紧迫。</p><p>这时间分秒似年月，听见门外有声响，张艺兴原本就紧绷的神经的几乎崩到断开，那扇门打开，进来的人不是金钟仁，张艺兴悄悄松了口气。</p><p>最前方的男人被拥簇着走到张艺兴的面前，在身边的人开口之前，张艺兴就已经知道了这人的名字。</p><p>张艺兴从椅子上站了起来：“金钟大。”</p><p>这屋子的人纷纷对着站在张艺兴面前的男人恭敬的打着招呼：“金会长。”</p><p>金会长，中间区域普通人互助协会的会长，金钟大，张艺兴猜的没错。</p><p>张艺兴没这么多时间和金钟大兜圈子，他的语速像是噼里啪啦接连砸下的雨滴：“我的大体情况相信你的手下他们已经给你说了，我不知道有什么办法证明我说的都是真的，但是现在两个异能集团的都要抓我，外面就守着一个临时政府的瞬移异能，过不了几个小时，临时政府和反动势力都会派更多的人来中间区域。”</p><p>张艺兴一直留意着金钟大的表情，但是他看不出金钟大是信任还是怀疑，他孤注一掷的快速说下去：“要是中间区域有合适的实验室，我现在就可以证明，我也可以先藏在中间区域，你先告诉来抓我的人说我已经出了基地，等到我做出了你们想要的东西，请再我送出基地。”</p><p>张艺兴一口气说完，等着金钟大的审判，他这时有了时间留意到金钟大的外貌，一般来说，中间区域这些人在这样的日晒雨淋的环境，通常会呈现落魄的面貌，能活下来大多都有粗旷强壮的体格，可是金钟大是个例外，金钟大穿着件沾了些灰的黑色衬衫，清瘦文静，嘴角天生带着上翘的弧度，即使张艺兴知道这是种迷惑，但是金钟大的那张好像带笑的脸确实让他感到亲和。</p><p>那张带笑的嘴唇扇动，金钟大开口对他说话了：“张艺兴，”最先从金钟大的口中吐出的三个字让张艺兴瞬间陷入戒备，张艺兴在进入中间区域之后并没有向人透露过他的名字，他在临时政府关了这么多年，依然有人在第一时间念出他的名字，他不知道这是一个好的状况还是一个坏的结局，金钟大继续说：“我知道你，我相信你有这个能力。”</p><p>张艺兴警惕的盯着他。</p><p>“我会送你出基地，也希望你说话算话，将你手中掌握的技术分享给我们。”</p><p>张艺兴紧紧盯着金钟大，片刻，他点点头：“那请你动作快点，他们可能随时都会来。”至少目前，金钟大知道他的身份是对他有利。</p><p>他们这边刚把合作定下来，怎样把张艺兴送出基地的计划还没细化，门外就再次吵闹起来。</p><p>隔着门板，张艺兴听见金钟仁的声音，依稀辨认金钟仁和门外守卫争论的话语：“我要见之前进去的人。”</p><p>他要见的人明显就是在指张艺兴，屋子里的金钟大看着张艺兴：“这就是你说的一直守在外面的瞬移异能？他为什么不用异能？”</p><p>张艺兴的眉间不自觉的聚拢，金钟大质问的目光正停滞在他身上，说出金钟仁暂时异能耗尽的实情，金钟大可能会让中间区域的人趁机将金钟仁除掉，不说出实情，金钟仁这样闹下去，金钟大一定会认为他在骗他，张艺兴抓住桌子边缘的手原本只是指尖紧紧按在桌面上，到现在，他的手指弯曲，指甲反复的桌面上刮着，他指甲缝流了血，他没注意到，他的脑子里飞速转着。</p><p>不过十秒，他抬起头，他面上早就因为几天几夜的不眠不休而面无血色，这倒是件好事，金钟大看不见他的脸色能如何更加的苍白，他额角的冷汗，被耷下来的碎发挡住，张艺兴对着金钟大笑了笑：“他还不知道我已经发现了他的身份，他在我面前用的是没有没有异能的普通人的身份，为了取得我的信任，只要他没有在我面前挑破，他就会用这种身份一直演下去。”</p><p>张艺兴直视金钟大的眼睛：“不如先顺着他，以免他最后放弃伪装，干脆用异能对付我们，到时候谁都挡不住他。”</p><p>张艺兴看着金钟大那张带笑的脸，那张伪装的完美无缺的脸让他觉得自己好像一步一步都走在钢丝绳上，和金钟大寥寥几句对话，他发现金钟大总会喜欢停顿几秒再接上他的谈话，这停顿的几秒，和金钟大那张天生上翘的嘴角不同，金钟大的那双眼睛总是若有所思的沉沉的望着他，这几秒，是张艺兴的酷刑煎熬，悬在脖颈上的铡刀将落未落，所有的选择权抓在金钟大的手上。</p><p>金钟大终于恩赐般的对他回答：“就按你说的去办吧，你了解情况，你来跟他说。”</p><p>张艺兴应了“好“，快速跑到入口将门拉开。</p><p>张艺兴就站在门口，身后金钟大看得到他的动作，门外金钟仁看见他的身影，和守卫的争执立刻停了下来。</p><p>张艺兴对着金钟仁招了招手：“进来吧。”</p><p>在没有守卫拦着金钟仁，金钟仁畅通无阻的进了楼内。</p><p>金钟仁跟在张艺兴身后，向着屋子中间走去，张艺兴将他领到金钟大身前，张艺兴演着向金钟大介绍：“这是金钟仁，”又望向金钟仁介绍：“这是中间区域的互助协会的会长，金钟大。”</p><p>张艺兴正说着话，金钟仁已经径直找了个椅子坐下，他姿态随意，带点了异能者在普通人面前的傲慢，他也确实有傲慢的资本，要是他恢复异能的话，这整个屋子的人对他几乎没有任何威胁，好在这屋子的人都在陪着张艺兴演戏，他们在之前已经清楚了金钟仁的情况，这会儿，满屋子的五大三粗的男人都对金钟仁敢怒不敢言。</p><p>金钟仁抓住张艺兴的手腕，将张艺兴拉到身前：“怎么进来了这么久？”</p><p>张艺兴皱着眉，借着他的姿势捏了捏他的手，挣开他的手，张艺兴用着往常一样的轻柔语气向他解释：“我告诉了他们我手上有一些他们用的着的技术，他们不相信，把金钟大请来决定我的去留。”</p><p>金钟仁瞄了金钟大一眼：“他们怎么决定的？”</p><p>“让我先到中间区域的实验室去试试，金钟大刚来你就吵着要进来了。”</p><p>金钟仁眼神躲闪了一下，他当然不能放任张艺兴离开的视线太久，他要时时确定张艺兴的位置。</p><p>“现在我要去实验室了，你先留在这里好吗？”</p><p>金钟仁又抓住张艺兴的手：“我要和你一起，”金钟仁也知道这个要求显得太过无理取闹：“我就在旁边看着你，不会影响你的。”</p><p>张艺兴望着被他抓住的手，低着头说声“好。”</p><p>金钟仁正要高兴，又听见张艺兴说：“你能先帮我把这个女人送到旁边的治疗中心吗？”</p><p>金钟仁怀疑的望向一旁的金钟大，金钟大点点头：“治疗中心就在不远处。”</p><p>张艺兴反握住他的手，他眉间未散的纹路让他整个人看起来疲惫又厌倦，他说：“我太累了，我就在里睡一下，回来的时候再叫醒我。”</p><p>金钟仁考虑了片刻，望着张艺兴眼底的乌青最终妥协了：“我很快回来。”</p><p>女人喝了水，吃了些食物，恢复了体力不需要金钟仁背着，自己从座位上站起来，扶着金钟仁的一只手，慢慢从房门处走出去，金钟仁一走，那扇门被再次关上，金钟大立刻对旁边的人吩咐：“先带着张艺兴先去地下工厂藏着，等着今天采矿的兄弟出基地时将张艺兴藏在矿车送出去。”</p><p>张艺兴问：“为什么不直接将我送出中间区域呢？趁着现在两边的异能集团还没来的及派人过来”</p><p>金钟大带了算计的视线落到他身上：“不行，平时的时候，中间区域到危险区域的交界也会有异能者在帮忙把守，平时他们只会让出去采矿的工人出去。”</p><p>刚刚静默在屋子内旁观的人瞬间行动起来，张艺兴最先在这个屋里见的老大自告奋勇的走到金钟大面前：“我带他去。”他的声音和他的高大健壮的形象十分符合，带着洒脱和豪气。</p><p>金钟大点头同意：“小心一点，别让外面的金钟仁遇见。”</p><p>老大摆摆手：“不会。”他的手指向角落站着的一个守卫：“你，把衣服脱下来，给我们的科学家换上。”</p><p>守卫的的身形比张艺兴大了一圈，灰旧的衣服松松垮垮的挂在张艺兴身上，而张艺兴的衣服守卫几乎套不上去，张艺兴歉意的对守卫笑了笑：“抱歉。”</p><p>老大又拿了顶另一个守卫的帽子盖到他头上：“你们这些泡在实验室的科学家还保持那点屁没有的礼貌呢。”</p><p>张艺兴不如何作答，金钟大一直坐在那张椅子上，手里捏着一张桌上扑克牌把玩，那双深不可测的眼睛却目不转睛的注视着他。</p><p>等张艺兴穿戴好，老大站在他面前，上下打量着他，过长的袖子裤腿都被卷了几转，勉强露出手腕和脚踝，老大评论：“远处看的话还能糊弄，近了就不行了。”</p><p>张艺兴跟着老大的一群手下走出了这间屋子，老大走在最前方，他和老大离了段距离，被一群手下围在中间，这群手下懒散无序的跟在老大后面，但不知情的看见他们这队形只会觉得他们的站位都是乱糟糟的，唯一显眼的，会让人多看一眼的就是最前方和后方的手下有明显分隔的老大。</p><p>向前走进一个街道，转过一个弯，看见了并未走远的金钟仁，最前方的老大步伐僵了一瞬，又立刻不着痕迹的继续向前走，后方的手下还是打打闹闹的，跟着前方的老大从一个只剩三面墙的建筑再次转了个弯绕过了金钟仁。</p><p>不知道甩开金钟仁多远，一群人终于进了一个稍稍完好的平房，这间平房堆砌着废弃的钢板，有几台落满蛛网灰尘完全损坏的机器杂乱的立在一旁，张艺兴猜测，这件房，在4区的两个异能集团开战是一个生产车间。</p><p>老大扫开平房一个角落的碎石，碎尸下面仍是一张有床大小的钢板，几个手下蹲下身抓住钢板的四角将钢板掀开。被遮盖的地面展现张艺兴的视线之下，钢板先前遮住的地方有一个容纳人进出的大洞。</p><p>“这就是地下工厂的入口？”张艺兴问。</p><p>老大点点头：“聪明，这就猜到了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴低着头看了眼黑漆漆的洞口，没等人催促，他蹲下身，双手撑在洞口的两边，让自己的身体慢慢的沉到洞口之下，脚尖没踩到实地，他索性松开手，任自己往下坠，片刻的悬空，他落到地上，试探的向前走进了两步，听见刚刚他落下的位置又是一声声响。</p><p>老大的声音在头顶射下的微光的笼罩中响起：“我带你去。”</p><p>头顶上的那点唯一的光源在一阵金属与地面的摩擦的声音中被遮住，跟着他下来的只有老大一人，地面上的人再次用钢板把入口盖上了，接着是碎石子落在金属上的声音，他们把地面上的掩饰恢复了。</p><p>老大抓住张艺兴的手腕：“你跟着我走，这里地形复杂，除了一个正确的通道，其余的都是陷阱。”</p><p>他这么说了，张艺兴也没有提出丝毫异议，顺从的跟着他手拉着的力度向前。</p><p>他在这绝对的黑暗中看不见老大的表情，但听见老大语气中带着丝诧异：“你不担心我们会卖了你？”</p><p>张艺兴轻笑了声，他觉得这人是末世中难得有趣的人，问到：“怎么卖了我？”</p><p>“比如把你关在地下工厂，将你藏起来，不交出成果不许吃饭之类的。”</p><p>这人的情绪外露，就算不见到他的表情也能从他的语气中知道他的所思所想。</p><p>张艺兴不是个话多的人，这时有了点聊天的兴趣：“怎么？你不放心我？还是担心金钟大对我不利？”</p><p>老大转移话题的干笑了两声：“你知道这个地下室为什么修的这么复杂吗？”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“这是末世之初的人为了隔离丧尸专门修的安全洞穴，这里面不仅空间大，而且用了大量的钢筋钢板加固，修建这个洞穴的人担心它被丧尸损坏，现在便宜了我们，刚好用来抵抗地面上的异能者战斗时对面下的波及，”老大的语气有洋洋自得起来：“地面上让两个异能集团的战争都要毁坏成一片废墟了，不利用这个地下室，让我们中间区域怎么让这么多人活下去。”</p><p>他说这话时，因为他口中的生存机会而真实的高兴，甚至给了张艺兴一种此时他是幸福的错觉，但可能他也是真的觉得在这末世，躲藏在中间区域偷生是幸福的，这里的人都没有异能，他没见末世中异能者世界里的灯红酒绿，手中的食物任意抛弃，或美艳或英俊的普通人像牲口一样供他们挑选，那里的人用着末世带来的异能加冕，普通人制造的财富连同着末世之前遗产全都堆积在他们脚下，锦衣玉食滋生自命不凡，权尊势重孕育趾高气扬，两个世界的差异如同天堂于地狱。</p><p>张艺兴从那个世界出来，他无从向握着他手腕老大述说，他被老大拉着前走，老大还在絮絮叨叨的和他聊天，他安静的听着，脚下凹凸不平的地面带给了他一丝实感，直到前方终于看见了光，继续往前走，隧道越来越大，机器的轰鸣越来越响，老大带着他走到隧道尽头，隧道尽头是一扇厚实的铁门，那点光是从铁门的几个小小的透气孔漏出来。</p><p>还差一步之遥就到达目的地，老大松开张艺兴的手腕，他走到隧道的面石壁，摸索着石壁上镶嵌的键盘将开门密码输入。</p><p>那扇厚重的铁门缓缓打开，刺目的光线照进昏暗的隧道，机器的轰鸣汹涌而出，张艺兴跟在老大身后，抬步走进喧闹的地下工厂。</p><p>眼睛适应了光线，张艺兴这才看清了地下工厂的设施，机器一排一排的整齐放在工厂内，两人高的机器挡住了张艺兴的视线，他的目光所及到处都是机器和忙碌穿梭其中的工人，抬头看，白织灯也排列规则的吊在高高的拱形天花板上，这确实像是个巨大的地下洞穴，流通不良的空气蒸腾着水汽，灯管在水汽中变得氤氲暧昧。</p><p>他跟着老大向工厂内部走去，身后的铁门缓缓的在齿轮转动的声音中重新关上。路过的工人向着经过的老大打着招呼，看见身后跟着的张艺兴，有好事的人问：“这是新来的人吗？”</p><p>老大挥挥手：“这人可不能做这些粗活，”他指了指张艺兴：“他能让我们过上温饱生活。”</p><p>工人惊讶的目光落到张艺兴身上，张艺兴偏过头，几近羞愧的想要躲开那视线，老大和一旁的工人都看见他那只白皙的耳朵慢慢染红，他说：“我手上的这些技术本就不该被异能集团垄断。”</p><p>当初他关在临时政府的实验室，外面世界的信息完全不能流通到他的耳边，他手上主攻的那项大范围杀死丧尸病毒的药剂研究进程只进行到一半，但手上还握着几项未发布的技术，临时政府的人来找他要，他给了，再过了几年，金俊勉来找他要，他也给了，他想这又不是什么具有攻击性的武器，想着这样的技术只怕被关在研究院里的他所埋没，更何况，这不单是他的成果，这是无数个日夜，他和边伯贤废寝忘食，熬着星辰日月，一页一页的草稿纸，一次一次失败的实验，推翻一个一个假设，一点一点的从认识的未知熬到已知。</p><p>他和边伯贤的手曾被试剂腐蚀，被器皿的高温灼伤，因为一点剂量的误差焦头烂额，也因为一点细微进步而相视大笑，他给出的成果应该冠上边伯贤和他的名字，可是他囹圄这样的四面楚歌之境，他的要求是最无足轻重的呻吟，他可以退后一步，告诉这些成果的受益者它们的研究者是边伯贤，他可以不用和边伯贤的放在一起，他只想让边伯贤这个名字不被人遗忘。</p><p>可是当他从研究院出来才知道他到底有多天真，无论是临时政府，还是金俊勉在背后支持的反动势力，这些成果全都被冠上他名，被隐秘的掌握在当权者手中，和边伯贤当初设想的真正需要的它们的人离了天堑之远。</p><p>他四下望去，这些工人都带着期望看着他，末世中的期望有多珍贵，他在这带着光的视线中如同针刺。他向前走了一步，羞愧得想找个什么地方躲一下，但是他到底僵硬的站着，窘迫的神情肉眼可见。</p><p>老大终于大发善心的继续领着他往工厂内部走，议论和质疑的声音如影随形。</p><p>再向内，靠近门的大机器换成稍微矮小一点的机器，空气变得更加热腾腾，钢铁被融成金黄的液体，烧红的铁水的被倒进凹槽，进过几个工序的加工，铸成精细的零件，机器和烧红的铁水的热量蒸的工人脸颊通红，老大对着其中一个工人招招手，那人从滚烫的铁水周围走到老大面前。</p><p>“你们什么时候到基地外去采矿。”</p><p>老大一问了这个问题，工人的表情瞬间变得心酸无奈：“ 再过一个小时。”他哀求的望着老大：“能不能通融一下，把我轮班换成下一周，我的女儿这周生病了，我想要照顾他。”</p><p>工人小心又期待的问，但是工人恐惧又绝望的表情告诉张艺兴，他已经知道事成定局。</p><p>果然，老大不耐烦的训斥他：“谁不知道出了基地， 没有异能集团作为屏障，在危险区域遇见丧尸是个必然事件，要是遇见普通的丧尸还好，要是遇见带有异能的丧尸，那就是九十一生，谁愿意和你换班，愿意提前去死呢？”</p><p>工人被老大骂得更加惊恐，老大向张艺兴望了一眼，见张艺兴正皱着眉盯着他们看，他一愣，停住了对工人的责骂。</p><p>他指着一旁的张艺兴：“你们今天出去采矿的时候就给他藏在矿车里带出去，尽量快点。”</p><p>老大的话刚说完，工人的目光转而变得怨恨，怨恨的目光落到张艺兴的身上，因为张艺兴的到来，工人不得不提前出基地，没人会想提前进入这样的险境。</p><p>但是一旁的老大明显护着张艺兴，工人不敢对张艺兴埋冤，克制着收敛表情的恶意，低下头，坚持着最后一点争取：“送他出去也要等出去采矿的兄弟都集合，不是你说尽快就能尽快。”</p><p>老大不耐烦的道：“那你还不快去喊他们集合，晚了我将你们今天这队人全都驱逐到危险区域。”</p><p>工人从老大身边离开，张艺兴看见他穿梭在各种机器拥簇的间隙中，步子迈得慢悠悠的，并没有因为老大的催促有多匆忙。</p><p>“别见怪，”老大向张艺兴解释：“都怪我平时惯着他们，以往是不到接近中午的时间不会走的。”</p><p>“他们这个样子，”张艺兴望着在机器间忙碌的工人问：“大概需要多长时间才会将我送出基地？”</p><p>老大想了想：“这么磨磨蹭蹭的，大概需要一个小时。”</p><p>老大没见到张艺兴的脸上有什么明显不悦的表情，静了片刻，还是解释道：“他们平时已经形成了这种习惯，要是冒然强迫他们改变的话，说不定会让他们暴动，”老大将视线从张艺兴身上移到工厂的工人：“我们这里，到底是比异能集团的控制区域人性化，那些异能者不把普通人当人，我们这里都是普通人，不至于逼他们逼的太紧。”</p><p>老大小心的观察张艺兴的表情，但是张艺兴只定定的望着工厂的工人，突然听见张艺兴说：“不是你们逼的太紧…”</p><p>张艺兴的声音逐渐减小，后半句变成轻声的呢喃，老大辨清了“末世”两字。</p><p>是末世逼在逼着他们。</p><p>老大将张艺兴领到约定集合的地点，是工厂的另一个隧道入口，和张艺兴进入工厂的入口相距了半个工厂，入口周围的机器又变成最开始见到的两人高的大机器，张艺兴和老大等在入口，见张艺兴没什么聊天的兴趣，一时两人之间沉寂下来，这样静默的的等着，时间变得越发难捱。</p><p>不知道多长时间，原本靠着入口的铁门，一只保持着一个姿势僵硬不动站立着的张艺兴突然离开老大身边攀上附近的一个机器。</p><p>那机器的外表被铁壳包裹着，张艺兴站在机器的顶端，脚下能感受到铁壳内部轮轴齿轮在不断转动震颤，他的肩背撑的笔直，白织灯被缠绕蛛网的电线掉在不过头顶十厘米的位置。</p><p>他这个位置不引人注目都不可能，他环视四周，视线之下的工人都仰着头望着他。</p><p>“我和金钟大交换，”大声说话让他嗓音干涩：“我用我手中的技术换取金钟大帮我躲过临时政府和反动势力的追捕，”在机器的轰鸣中，他缓慢的语句仍然清晰可闻：“你们都可以猜到，我手上一定有什么重要的东西值得两个异能集团都对我紧追不放，”他如愿看见下方的工人开始窃窃私语：“我手上却是两项重要的技术，一项，”他停顿了一下，下方的议论声更大，他说：“我有提升异能的技术，”这是边伯贤遗留给他的技术，他在这些不具异能的普通人面前隐去了技术的另一面——把一定体质的普通人转化为异能者。</p><p>“另一项技术我大概完成了百分之八十，”他的语速拉的更慢：“这是能够大范围杀死丧尸的技术，”整个工厂开始躁动，他继续说：“全球范围。”</p><p>他带了点煽动性的声音变为弱势的恳求：“异能集团为巩固他们的统治，他们需要我的第一项技术，却不会让我继续研究研究第二项技术，要是我这次被他们抓住，不知道还有机会继续我的实验，”他站在高处，表情平静，声音也不见得有多激昂，他一字一句都带了固不可摧的坚定，他说：“我想结束末世。”</p><p>他弯下了腰：“请你们带我逃出去。”</p><p>下方的工人像一个锅烧开的沸水，有对他怀疑的，有骂他大言不惭的，也有人开始用那种亮晶晶的带了无尽希望的希望的眼神望着他，但是没人回复他的请求。</p><p>张艺兴弯着腰，等了几分钟，直起身从机器的一侧跳了下去，落地瞬间，他视线发黑，早就等到下面的老大扶住了他。</p><p>视线的黑影聚拢又很快散去，张艺兴站稳后松开老大的手，回到隧道入口，老大对着他叹息：“末世中人人都自顾不暇，要是你说的结束末世是真的，跟着你进危险区域，万一死了，之后末世结束的世界他们也看不见。”</p><p>张艺兴笑了笑：“你说的对。”</p><p>他说的对，饥饿，病痛，劳累，异能者的歧视已经让他们苦不堪言，但是这里没人不想活着，生存是刻在生物基因里最原始的本能，死亡是生物刻在基因里无法拔除的恐惧，他们有权利明哲保身，有权利苟且偷生，以己渡人的人在末世之前就稀少，更何况是人性向着原始动物退化的末世，就连张艺兴自己也有着无法舍弃的私心。</p><p>但是张艺兴说的这些话也不是完全没有效果。至少不多时，轮班到今天外出采矿的工人终于聚集到隧道口，有几道欲言又止的眼神落到张艺兴身上，张艺兴轻声对他们说：“麻烦了。”</p><p>他们推着矿车，等着隧道铁门打开，隧道的宽度刚好容纳一辆矿车通过，他们排成一字型，依次进入推着矿车进入漆黑的隧道。</p><p>张艺兴走在他们中间，老大就跟在他们身后。</p><p>一时间只听见前前后后矿车的轮子咕噜咕噜的在铺满碎石子的隧道中滚动，张艺兴在黑暗中开口：“这个隧道的出口通向哪里？”</p><p>“出口走个五百米左右就到中间区域与危险区域的边界，”身后的老大说：“这个方向离刚刚进来的位置相反，刚好避开追着你的异能者。”</p><p>一路上，张艺兴就问了这一个问题，工人平日也会在路途中打闹，张艺兴混在他们中间，或许是张艺兴口中所说的东西对他们来说太遥远又太震撼，科学的高深让他们本能的产生畏惧，张艺兴不说话，他们也跟着严肃紧张。</p><p>快要到临近出口，突然听见隧道的前方有紊乱的脚步声向他们跑来，整个队伍停了下来。</p><p>隧道绝对的黑暗中，一旦声音静止，根本无法辨清人的方位，向他们跑来的那人与队首的工人相撞。</p><p>那人摔倒在地，她没顾得上自己，连忙问：“那个科学家走了吗？”</p><p>这声音是张艺兴有些熟悉的女声，工人回答：“没呢，他就在我们队伍里，我们正准备送给他出去。”</p><p>那人焦急的喊道：“晚了，临时政府和反动势力的人都到了，他们正在整个中间区域搜索，连中间区域到危险区域到出口他们都派人把守了！”</p><p>队首的工人在黑暗中摸索着将她扶了起来，隧道的工人开始躁动：“怎么办？”</p><p>金钟仁带着那女人在张艺兴所在的建筑周边找她口中所说的治疗中心，女人半靠着他，虚弱的身体让她的步伐迈得很慢，慢的像行将就木的老者，连带着金钟仁都不得不跟着她放慢了速度前行，他压着焦虑，陪着女人慢慢吞吞在中间区域的废墟中走着。</p><p>他能感觉到他体内的异能在快速的恢复，能量缓缓充盈着他的四肢百骸，他这个级别的异能者，就算异能耗尽，只要没有伤及根本，这样干竭的状态根本不了多久。</p><p>他回头看去，现在距离张艺兴大概隔开七八栋破烂的房子，离有些远了，但是女人口中的治疗中心连个影子都没看见。</p><p>他的手还扶着女人，再次问道：“还有多远才到？”</p><p>女人回他的又是句同样的话：“快了，快了，就在前方不远。”</p><p>金钟仁松开扶着女人的手，他身体里的异能瞬间调动，眨眼就消失在女人的眼前。</p><p>金钟大还坐在金钟仁先前张艺兴所在的建筑中，见到金钟仁凭空出现他屋子内，眼里也没多大的惊讶，但是屋子里的其他人因为金钟仁的瞬间出现立马变得警惕，靠近金钟仁的守卫快速跑向远离金钟仁的另一面，除了金钟大，屋子里所有守卫都如临大敌的端着枪指着他，金钟大还稳稳的坐在桌前，手指间翻转着一张扑克牌。</p><p>“张艺兴呢？”金钟仁问。</p><p>金钟大放下手中的扑克牌，在桌子前面站了起来，他的身高比金钟仁矮了半个头，但气势分毫不输金钟仁：“走了。”他轻描淡写的说。</p><p>下一秒，金钟仁在金钟大眼前消失，金钟大的脖颈感受到冰凉的触感，他不用低头看就知道，这是一把刀的锋刃贴着他的皮肤，金钟仁就在他的身后，那把刀被握在金钟仁的手上，金钟仁的声音就在他身后头顶的位置传来：“你把张艺兴藏到哪里了？”</p><p>就算被金钟仁用刀压着脖子威胁着，金钟大的声音还是未见丝毫恐慌：“他现在已经出了中间区域，你们要找他，也只能到基地外去找了。”</p><p>“少骗我，”金钟仁压紧了刀刃，银灰色的缝刃浅浅的没入金钟大的皮肉，有鲜红的血沾染了银灰色的刀锋：“我只里离开了不到二十分钟，这里距中间区域到危险的入口都需要半个小时。”</p><p>金钟大那张天生嘴角上扬的嘴唇真的笑了：“就算我现在把他藏了起来，又或者我已经他把送入了危险区域，你又能怎样？”</p><p>金钟大的指尖在架在脖颈处的是刀面上轻轻一点，淡蓝色的电弧从他的指尖与刀面相贴的位置炸开，金钟仁浑身一麻，快速的松开手中的刀，他闪身到距离金钟大的一米开外，震惊的望向金钟大：“你有异能？”</p><p>周围的守卫对金钟大展现的异能没有任何惊讶的反应，显然，金钟大身具异能这件事在中间区域不是秘密。</p><p>金钟大嘴角带笑的望着他：“怎么？中间区域的协会会长就不能是异能者？你们真认为没有异能者他们能守住中间区域这么大的地盘？”</p><p>金钟大指尖汇聚的电弧放出细小的嘶鸣：“我不但是异能者，我还曾在总部基地的研究院工作过，我知道张艺兴到底有怎样的价值，他好不容易跑到我的地盘上，我怎么会把他让给你们呢？”</p><p>淡蓝色的电弧劈开空气向金钟仁袭来，金钟仁瞬移到一步之外，他的肩膀的衣服被电弧烧开一个焦黑的破口，但是他及时撤开，电弧只向后打在了墙壁上。</p><p>金钟大一步一步向他靠近：“你全盛时期还可以和我打个平手，但是现在，你的异能还在恢复，速度慢的跟不上我的雷电。”</p><p>金钟大说的没错，战斗一旦开始，整个房间不间断的向四面八方炸开金钟大的雷电，雷电异能的蓝光几乎充斥着整个空间，金钟仁在密集的电弧夹缝中闪身躲避，一时处于被动，根本近不了金钟大的身。</p><p>这样的战斗毫无胜算，下一刻，入口的门被撞开，金钟仁已经从这件屋子里消失了，金钟仁身具瞬移异能，他不能对金钟大造成什么伤害，但是金钟仁要逃，金钟大也根本无法去追。</p><p>金钟仁瞬移到一面砖瓦墙后停了下来，他的衣服被金钟大的雷电烧的破破烂烂，连同一些皮肤被烧焦，散发出一股令人作呕的熟肉的味道，他一只手撑着墙壁，一只手从裤袋里拿出手机。</p><p>临时政府的人马上就要到达他先前发送的张艺兴的所在地，现在可以称为张艺兴走失时的地点。</p><p>他把目前的情况发给临时政府在4区的指挥部，那边回话到，会加派人员过来。</p><p>他又给张艺兴发了条短息：“这是我的任务。”</p><p>他输送键按下之后，又开始觉得自己是在推卸逃避，反正做都做了，说这些有什么用，他和张艺兴时两个势力的人，不，张艺兴自己自成一个势力，张艺兴是逆着人流往上走，他一直想问，机会这么渺茫，以他一人之力，踽踽独行着，值得吗？</p><p>临时政府确实调来了不少人，先发的异能小队已经在封锁了金钟大所在建筑，金钟仁再次带着人走了进去。</p><p>金钟仁再次向金钟大问：“张艺兴呢？”</p><p>金钟仁这次准备充分，金钟大那边只有他自己是异能，其他的普通人在金钟仁的异能小队面前根本算不上什么战斗力，金钟仁再次拿着刀向金钟大闪身逼近，这次金钟大向四周炸开的电弧被金钟仁身后的水系异能用水柱浇灭，一瞬间，金钟仁站在金钟大的面前，金钟仁手中的刀直接插进金钟大的肩膀。</p><p>“说，张艺兴现在到底在哪？”</p><p>金钟仁的刀还插在金钟大的肩膀，金钟大伸手按在肩膀的伤口周围，他的额上因为疼痛浸了层冷汗，他任毫不退让的看着金钟仁：“要我说出张艺兴的位置可以，但是我有两个条件。”</p><p>金钟仁猛然将那把往金钟大的肩膀上插的更深，刀身几乎全没进金钟大的身体里，金钟大的脸色越发惨败，他对着金钟仁又扯出了一个虚伪的笑：“你可以试试，就算你杀了我，不答应我的条件我绝不会告诉你张艺兴的位置。”</p><p>金钟仁盯着他的脸看了两秒，扯出金钟大肩上的刀，那伤口没有刀堵着，血液汹涌流出，金钟仁看向周围抱着枪，吓得鸦雀无声的中间区域的守卫：“你们来给他治一下伤。”</p><p>金钟大坐在一张椅子上，脱了半边的衣服一只手搭在桌子上让人给他缠绷带，金钟仁站在他身旁：“现在说吧，你有什么要求。”</p><p>“第一，我想要金俊勉消除我之前的罪名，听好，我要的不是临时政府的赦免，我要的是金俊勉的赦免。”</p><p>金钟仁诧异的问：“你之前是临时政府的人？”</p><p>金钟大继续说：“第二，我想要恢复我之前在总部基地的研究院里的职位。”</p><p>金钟仁更加震惊：“你和张艺兴之前是同事？”</p><p>金钟大摇摇头：“算不上同事，他和边伯贤是研究院里有名的两个天才，我做实验室助手时见到过张艺兴几面。”</p><p>金钟仁不再在这个问题上纠结，他请示上面之后，等着上面给他回复。</p><p>等了几分钟，听见外面突然发出巨大的声响，这时他的手机又有电话打进来，他按了接听键，上面的高层告诉他金钟大的要求有些棘手，临时政府这边总统同意金钟大的要求，但是金俊勉首相却咬定了不会赦免金钟大的罪名。</p><p>金钟仁挂了电话，对金钟大说：“你在这里等着，我出去看看情况。”</p><p>他估计金钟大不会满足这个答复，他争取先稳住金钟大。</p><p>一推开门，一根冰系异能的冰凌迎面向他射来，金钟仁闪身躲过。</p><p>这栋建筑外面已是一片惨烈的战斗场面，他刚落脚的地方，再次在旁边炸开一团火球，金钟仁这边的防守线节节败退，原本金钟仁命令守在外面的人几乎一面倒的被另一队的人步步逼退。</p><p>除了金钟仁带来的临时政府的人，能汇集这么多异能者，这个地点，这个时间点和他们作对的只会是反动势力的人。</p><p>情况对他们不利，金钟仁正要加入战斗，他突然看见远处又有一队人向着这个战场靠近，也许是先前4区指挥部向他承诺的援兵，他的心稍稍安定，等那远处的队伍已走近，金钟仁的心又立刻坠了下来，吴世勋亲自带着异能小队来了。</p><p>金钟仁曾在吴世勋身兼队长的异能小队中担任副队长，吴世勋的实力如何他最清楚，他看见吴世勋遥遥向他走来的步伐稳健坚定，不再是身染丧尸病毒时的虚弱不堪，也不似静悄悄躺在都暻秀控制的大楼中的一无所知，他的目光明亮，前进的步伐好像势不可挡，金钟仁先一步感受到空气中风系属性的能力波动，轻柔的风先至金钟仁所在的入口，金钟仁额前的头丝被吹的轻轻摇晃，这能量越是温柔，越是让金钟仁觉得这是一只巨大的老虎小憩时鼻腔来回的生息。</p><p>金钟仁不自觉的向门内退后一步，他没想到吴世勋真能从都暻秀手中逃出来，张艺兴在离开那栋大楼时，在趁着他睡着的时候不知道做了多少工作，张艺兴竟然真的能让吴世勋先一步在金俊勉的攻进大楼时苏醒。</p><p>随即，金钟仁反应过来，他对着他那群还在建筑外死死守着防线的手下喊道：“都停手，给他们让开。”</p><p>就算临时政府的后继的援兵到了不一定战胜吴世勋亲自带的异能小队，何况他这种缺兵少马，自己还异能不济的现状。</p><p>吴世勋带着人在金钟仁的队伍的注目之下毫无阻拦走到金钟仁的面前：“张艺兴呢？”吴世勋问，金俊勉已经告诉了他，张艺兴是和金钟仁一起逃离都暻秀的大楼，张艺兴的下落金钟仁一定知道。</p><p>金钟仁冷着脸看他，对他的问保持着沉默。</p><p>吴世勋也没再继续追问，他没这个闲心和金钟仁在这里浪费时间，既然金钟仁的人围住了这里，那么这栋楼内一定有张艺兴的线索。</p><p>吴世勋推开门走了进去，先前守在这里的金钟大的人在金钟仁忙着和吴世勋的人战斗时早就四散逃走了，进了建筑之内，吴世勋只看见金钟大坐在屋子中间的一张桌子前，金钟大的仍然是脱了一半衣服挂在手臂上，另一面的肩膀缠了松松垮垮的绷带，那绷带甚至没有打上结，拖了一条长长的尾巴，一直逶迤到地上。</p><p>吴世勋走到他身前，随便拽了张空椅子在他对面坐下，金钟仁虽然给吴世勋让开了路，但是他没有离开，也跟着吴世勋坐在金钟大的身边。</p><p>吴世勋抬着眉看着金钟大，吴世勋的眉眼锋利，不带笑看人就是一股沁人的冷气，这冷不是冷清，下三白眼带着一点凶狠，长手长脚坐在矮小的椅子上自然形成随时都会触发的攻击性，金钟大看着他，在心底评判，他比金钟仁更加无从下手。</p><p>“张艺兴在哪里？”吴世勋没问金钟大的身份，甚至没问金钟大的名字，他只需要知道一个问题，不管这人是谁，告诉他张艺兴在哪里就好。</p><p>金钟大对着吴世勋指了肩膀：“刚刚金钟仁用我的命威胁我，但是我没有屈服。”</p><p>吴世勋不耐烦的道：“你和他谈成了什么条件，说吧。”</p><p>金钟大手上缠了一半的绷带表明了他和金钟仁已经达成某种妥协，吴世勋和金钟大的谈判中几乎懒得说半句废话。</p><p>金钟大看着坐在吴世勋身旁的金钟仁：“我想让金俊勉赦免我在临时政府的罪名，但是金俊勉好像没有同意，”要是金俊勉同意的话，金钟仁在挂掉电话会直接和他说他的要求已经被批准，就算那是，金钟仁听见外面有巨大的响动，这么一句也花费不了多长时间，但是金钟仁只是让他在这里等着。</p><p>金钟大看向吴世勋：“你不应该是和金钟仁一个阵营的人吗？怎么你们现在好像在处于敌意立场？现在你属于那边的势力？”</p><p>“朴灿烈那边的。”</p><p>金钟大点点头：“那你问问朴灿烈能不能清除掉我在反动势力那边的罪名。”</p><p>吴世勋终于稍稍对他感到诧异，能将两个异能势力都得罪的人并不多见，普通人没有这个能力，异能者又是各个两个势力都争夺的稀少人才，也不知道金钟大做了什么事让自己在异能集团的控制范围内毫无容身之处。</p><p>吴世勋对他有个猜想，或许金钟大得罪的不是两大异能集团，金钟大得罪时的金俊勉这个人，金俊勉已经在临时政府掌握一部分大权，又是反动势力的幕后支持者，只有金俊勉才可以轻易把这人逼到中间区域这种破败的地方。</p><p>但是吴世勋对他的兴趣也仅止于此了，他在这时才问了金钟大的名字和身份，吴世勋当着他的面和朴灿烈打了个电话，还在昨天，他还对朴灿烈一无所知，但是进过半天时间，他在金俊勉的要求下快速的掌握了反动势力这边的事务，包括金俊勉和朴灿烈的合作关系，包括朴灿烈的电话号码。</p><p>电话很快打通，朴灿烈听他说完，告诉他：“中间区域的协会会长是金钟大啊，你的俊勉哥同意的话就没问题，”又说：”金俊勉估计不会同意，就算他同意，也只会是暂时骗金钟大的，你就答应金钟大的要求，反正金钟大也只是在赌，赌我朴灿烈的信用，他手上没什么有价值的东西，我这信用也值不了什么钱，骗了他就骗了。”</p><p>吴世勋第一次听见朴灿烈的声音，和他所想的反动势力的领袖是个中年男人不同，这声音十分年轻，像是和差不了几岁，低沉深厚，又透着些身居高位对着些琐事的随意：“你看着办吧，随你的心情。”</p><p>吴世勋挂了电话，他看着金钟大，这人习惯带着虚伪的表情，但是这种伪装和试探对金俊勉和朴灿烈这种手中握了太多东西的人不会有丝毫触动，他大概远离异能集团的世界太久了，不知道金俊勉和临时政府的总统已经到了撕破脸的地步，也不知道吴世勋会为反动势力效力是因为金俊勉的缘故，无论他想重新回到临时政府，还是转而投奔反动势力，他从来没有逃脱金俊勉的手掌心。</p><p>吴世勋对金钟大说：“他同意了。”</p><p>金钟大眼睛弯了弯，这时到有了真心实意的笑。</p><p>金钟大站了起开，领着吴世勋向外走：“我们快一点，张艺兴这个时候估计还没逃出去。”</p><p>女人看着金钟仁消失在她眼前，她知道，张艺兴让这个瞬移异能者带她到周围的治疗中心是假的，想要支开这个异能者才是真的，她带着这人一直往前走，尽量远离张艺兴，她刚刚喝了水，又吃了张艺兴递给她的面包，脱水引起的高热和虚弱渐渐退去，她的胃好久没有这种充实的感觉了，食物让她渐渐恢复了些力量，但是她的步伐故意拖的特别慢，最好把这个异能者拖上一两个小时。</p><p>可是这个异能者不是个傻的，他仅仅跟着他走了不到二十分钟，也不知道张艺兴现在从那栋建筑逃出来没有，她往回走，她知道自己帮不上忙，但是她想看看，看看张艺兴到底逃走没有。</p><p>她的速度还是很慢，等她到了那栋建筑附近，她远远看见两波异能者在那栋破败的楼房前交战，这不是她这个普通人应付的了的场景，她趴在路边的一堆碎石砖瓦后躲着，探出一双眼睛，她第一次这么近距离的观看异能打斗。</p><p>他们的异能像是自然赋予他们的神力，指尖这么惊奇的冒出火与水，蔓藤魔法似的从地缝中拔地而起，太超过她的认知了，以至于让她在一旁观看也心惊胆战。</p><p>然后又来了一个高个子清瘦的男人，他一来，这些异能者的打斗立刻停止，这人走的近了，经过她藏身的碎石堆，她才看见他的脸，除了张艺兴，这是第二个让的惊艳的人，她愣愣的想，是不是异能都长的这样好看，那个瞬移异能长得十分英俊，协会的会长金钟大长得十分温柔，张艺兴是不是异能者？张艺兴和刚刚进去的男人不同，那人太冷又太有距离感。</p><p>她正想着，身后被人拍了一下，她几乎要从碎石子堆旁跳了起来，回过头一看，是原本金钟大的手下。</p><p>他们这个位置离守在门外的异能者有些近，这人悄悄趴在她的身边，悄声问她：“你在这里干什么？”</p><p>她转而问这人：“张艺兴在里面吗‘”</p><p>这人说：“他早走了，估计现在正准备跟着采矿的工人混出去。”</p><p>她暗自松了口气，这人却在她耳边叹息：“我们中间区域完了。”</p><p>她带着疑问望着这人，这人继续说：“我刚刚趁着他们异能者自己斗了起来，没人管我们，我从那楼内逃了出来。”</p><p>这人指着被异能者包围的那栋建筑：“你没在里面，你没听见会长说和异能者的谈话，他和异能者做交换，用那个科学家的信息换取在临时政府消除他的罪名，我们的会长准备离开这里了，”他的声音带着惊恐：“我们的会长不会管我们了，那个瞬移异能一定会同意会长的要求的，我们中间区域已经完了。”</p><p>她望着金钟大所在的破败的楼房，喃喃道：“他要向异能者出卖张艺兴的信息？”</p><p>这人点点头：“会长亲口说的。”</p><p>“你藏在这里做什么？”</p><p>这人悄声说：“我就藏在这里，等他们到地下工厂那边去找那个科学家，这个位置就是最安全的，我要趁这个机会找个地方藏起来，”他的声音因为惊恐而嘶哑：“我不能和这些异能者对上，他们简直已经超脱了人类的范围，我们怎么可以和他们相比，我一定会死的。”</p><p>她按着他的肩膀要从碎石子堆旁离开，这人一把抓住她的手腕：“你要到哪里去。”</p><p>被这么一打断，那扇门在这时开了，刚刚进去的那个男人和会长一起走了出来，那个瞬移异能也紧跟着他们走着，其余的异能者尾随着他们。</p><p>她听见会长向他身边的异能者说：“张艺兴现在正在地下工厂里，他要出去有两个出口，一个是他进去时到出口，就在距这里不远处，另一处是靠近中间区域与危险区域到边界的出口，他最可能从那个出口出去，他计划藏在矿车里混出基地。”</p><p>会长身旁有异能者回过头看向身后的下属：“带几个人把两个出口都守死，再带几个人去中间区域与危险区域的交界处，重点注意出去采矿的工人，别让他跟那群工人混出去。”</p><p>这群人很快从她身边经过，消失在前方的道路边倒塌了半截的楼房之后，她匆忙从碎石子旁爬起来，身边的人抓住再次抓住她的手臂：“你要去哪里？”</p><p>她甩开他的手：“我知道一条近路，我会比他们先到达，只有我才能给张艺兴带信了。”</p><p>还趴在碎石子边的那人被她孤零零的抛下，她顾不上自己经久未修，长满锈迹的身体的，肺部像是风箱一样呼呼作响，空气从她张开吸气的口中涌入喉中，她的喉咙犹如千百根针在刺，她要快一点，肌肉的酸痛顾不上了，她的视线因为缺氧而昏花顾不上了，她要再快一点，要不然时间来不及了。</p><p>她到达地下工厂的一个地下入口，万幸，她还没在这个入口看见有异能者的影子，她比他们快，她庆幸的想，打开了掩盖隧道入口的伪装遮盖之后，她一头转进黑暗中。</p><p>她不停的的向前跑，她的步子摇摇晃晃，黑暗中，她撞上隧道中的人，她立刻猜到是这应该是带张艺兴出去的工人。</p><p>“那个科学家走了吗……”</p><p>“晚了……”</p><p>她在艰难的喘息中将她知道的所有情况告诉他们。</p><p>她最后说：“会长抛弃我们了。”</p><p>“会长要将张艺兴交给异能者。”</p><p>在隧道的工人小声又惊恐的议论着：“怎么办？”“怎么办？”</p><p>没有一个中间区域的居民听见这样的状况不迷茫恐慌，工人此起彼伏的疑问带着对未来的绝望，他们反复着相同的字眼，不知道这个答案该向谁寻求，甚至一两声压抑的泣声混杂其中，她的激烈奔跑之后急促的呼吸声也混杂其中。</p><p>张艺兴越过一个个工人，走到队伍的最前方，他在黑暗中，在一片狼藉的哀怨声中，辩寻着女人的呼吸声，摸索着向前探声抱住了她。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>张艺兴在她耳边说，她的胸膛还在剧烈的起伏，她的呼吸那么炙热，但是她反射性的搭在他肩上的手掌，透过了张艺兴那层薄薄的衣料，是沁透皮肉到冰凉。</p><p>她在他怀里剧烈的抖了一下，张艺兴无言的抱着她，片刻，他松开抱着她的手，在她脚边蹲下：“我背你。”</p><p>她在黑暗中爬上了他的背，张艺兴搂紧了她站起身。</p><p>面向隧道中的工人，张艺兴看不见他们的脸，他们也看不见张艺兴的表情。</p><p>“各位，”张艺兴的声音一时压过隧道里所有工人的低声议论，狭小的隧道中回荡着他的余音：“我现在没有什么可以给你们的，但是我承诺，要是我能从这里逃出去，总有一天我会研制出消灭丧尸病毒的试剂，”他实在不会说些蛊惑性质的话，在地下工厂劝说这些工人帮助他失败了，再次劝说这些工人帮助仍然感觉到黔驴技穷，他硬着头皮继续说下去：“我恳求你们帮我。”</p><p>隧道安静下来，张艺兴绝望的等了将近一分钟，终于有人问：“要怎么帮你？”</p><p>张艺兴背着女人，在黑暗中落出了个无人看见的笑：“出口有人守着，你们将矿车从隧道都推出去，出口处守着的异能者一定会认为我藏在其中的一辆矿车之中，你们让他们检查，然后推着车像平时外出采矿一样走出基地。”</p><p>有人问：“这样做有什么用？”</p><p>张艺兴越过隧道中的工人往地下工厂回走：“我会回到地下工厂藏起来，他们一旦找不到我，到时候还告诉他们矿车全都推出了，采矿的人也全都出基地了，只要一口咬定我已经跟着你们混出去，他们就会产生自我怀疑，认为是检查出了纰漏，认为是我真的混了出去，而不会在地下工厂找不到我就不罢休。”</p><p>张艺兴对着隧道的队伍问：“老大，你愿意和我回地下工厂吗？”他已经弄乱了他在队伍的位置，现在找不到先前就跟在他身后的老大，他对着一片茫茫的黑暗恳求：“你有话语权，我需要你像工厂里的工人解释，我需要他们的配合。”</p><p>“我跟你走，”老大的声音响起，这声音还是像之前一样洪亮洒脱：“帮你这点忙又不费事。”</p><p>慢慢的，隧道的工人接连回答他：“我们帮你…”</p><p>隧道的队伍分为两路，一路工人推着矿车继续向出口走去，另一路，张艺兴背着女人，跟着老大向地下工厂走去。</p><p>张艺兴和老大赶着时间，很快回到地下工厂，老大带着张艺兴向工厂走，不知道在哪里拿了一个喇叭，走到工厂的中间位置，老大学着张艺兴攀上了一台高大的机器。</p><p>那只灰扑扑的喇叭音量开到最满，老大站在机器上举着喇叭对着整个工厂的喊：</p><p>“所有中间区域的居民注意，现在我通知一个消息，”</p><p>“我们的会长，不，是前会长，金钟大现在已经和异能者达成合作，他要用我们的科学家换取在异能集团的控制区域生活的权利，他要用我们消灭丧尸病毒的机会换取他的荣华富贵。”</p><p>“我们的科学家，能让两个异能集团派这么多人抓捕的科学家，他可能是我们唯一一个能够消灭丧尸病毒的机会，现在能不能把握住这个机会的选择权交给你们。”</p><p>“诸位，我们的科学家需要你们的帮助，等不了几分钟，异能者就会到这里，到我们所在的地下工厂搜索科学家的踪迹，但是我们不能让这群压榨我们，将我们逼到这样暗无天日的地下洞穴工作的剥削者夺取我们消灭丧尸病毒的机会，我们不能他们夺走我们结束末世，回到再也不惧怕丧尸的世界的机会。”</p><p>“要是他们问你们科学家在哪里，希望你们说，他已经跟着采矿的工人基地。”</p><p>“我知道诸位在平时的时候会以一颗贪生怕死的心，我自己也贪生怕死，但是这个时间点，我希望你们能无私一次，至少保持沉默。”</p><p>老大跳下机器，将手中的喇叭扔给一旁的工人，对着等着下面的张艺兴咧嘴一笑：“我帅吗？”</p><p>张艺兴也跟着他笑起来：“帅。”</p><p>老大的演讲就是张艺兴在听着都热血沸腾，可是张艺兴对厂里的工人会不会在异能者面前出卖他还是一点底都没有。</p><p>他背上的女人将头枕在他的肩上，也对老大笑的眼睛弯弯的。</p><p>老大拍了拍后脑勺，一手推着张艺兴：“快想想你要藏在工厂的哪里。”</p><p>藏身之处的问题一下子将他们都难住，时间已经所剩不多，老大领着他在工厂内快速的穿梭，指着嗡嗡作响的机器：“把机器的内芯撬走，把你藏进机器的铁壳子里？”</p><p>这个办法似乎可行，有人关了这台机器的电闸，几个工人合力翻到机器，但是机器的铁壳被严丝合缝的焊着，几个工人用尽全力也扳不动分毫。</p><p>时间紧急，不能在等了，老大又换了处堆放原料的地方：“藏在这些箱子和蛇皮口袋里？”</p><p>旁边的工人说：“这地方最适合藏人，他们来找人肯定会翻来覆去将这个地方检查个遍。”</p><p>老大苦恼道：“那怎么办？”</p><p>工人指了指张艺兴：“你让他扮成一个工人试试。”</p><p>老大看了张艺兴一眼，摇了摇头：“他和这里的工人差的太远了，他皮肤太白，身上又没什么肌肉。”</p><p>张艺兴背上的女人在这时开口：“他可以扮成一个女人，厂里的容姨会易容。”</p><p>老大的眼睛亮了亮：“试试看。”</p><p>张艺兴被拉到女性工作的食品加工坊，一个岁数不大的女孩递给他一件洗的发白的连衣裙，他将背上的女人轻轻放了下来，伸手接了这条裙子。</p><p>他的身材在地下工厂长期劳作而肌肉健壮的男人中显得突兀，但是工厂的女性同样因为长期劳作而比基地内身具异能的娇生惯养的女孩子健壮的多，他混在其中，并不突兀。</p><p>他露出两条小腿，用一条擦汗巾裹住了头发，工厂会易容容姨找出个陈旧的粉饼盒，这时是她在逃出异能集团的控制区域之前常用的工具，她多次靠着这个逃脱异能集团的追捕，但是逃到中间区域之后，她好久用不上这东西了，现在这个粉饼盒外表还算完整，但内的粉饼却被摔的破碎，一些碎掉的细粉跳出格子，参杂在一起，粉饼盒内部变得花花绿绿的，她用手指沾了深色细粉将他整个脸染黄，又将他的脸部轮廓的阴影稍稍改变，张艺兴的脸很快在她的手下变成另一种更加普通，更加柔和的气质。</p><p>这其实算不了什么易容，稍微细看的话还是能辨清是他，但是一旦离得远一点，他脸上画的妆就极具迷惑性。</p><p>先前和他一起进地下工厂的女人愣愣的望着他：“你真漂亮。”</p><p>张艺兴笑着揉揉她的头发：“对我来说，你也很漂亮。”</p><p>他弯腰看着她的眼睛：“你们女孩，既脆弱，又坚强，每个都是造物主精雕细琢的杰作。”</p><p>这下周围的女性都笑了起来，老大拍了拍张艺兴的肩：“你快一点，时间不多了。”</p><p>张艺兴找到了个沾满灰的地方，就地打了个滚，他的露出来的那两条白皙的小腿立刻变得灰扑扑的，连衣裙也变脏了，周围的女性也学着他将擦汗巾扎在头上，让他头顶的汗巾不显突兀。</p><p>吴世勋和金钟仁从隧道进入地下工厂。</p><p>整个中间区域的出口都被他派人严防把守着，除了刚刚有一队工人从中间基地和危险区域的交界出去之外，并没有其他的异常，但是吴世勋的人对这队工人反复检查，无论是工人的面容，还是工人推着的矿车，所有张艺兴可能藏身的地方都被吴世勋的人都反复确认过数遍，但是奇怪的是，并没有在其中发现张艺兴的踪迹，和金钟大所说的不同，张艺兴并没有混在这些工人中，吴世勋的人放手让这些推着矿车的工人出了基地。</p><p>张艺兴一定还藏身地下工厂中，同样是在不见天日，又没有路灯的隧道中，火系异能走在最前面，手掌托着着一个悬浮的火球，隧道被火光照亮，两边坑坑洼洼的石壁和脚下凹凸不平的地面终于可以看见，吴世勋和金钟仁走在队伍的中间，吴世勋所带的兵力比金钟仁所带的兵力强盛的多，只要吴世勋想，他可以立刻将金钟仁这队异能者驱逐，但是吴世勋没有这么做，金钟仁救过他一命，吴世勋默许金钟仁跟着他，临时政府和反动势力的异能者因为他们的长官的默许而短暂的和平共处。</p><p>这是吴世勋和金钟仁在总部基地的带出的那个异能小队解散之后，他们难得的独处，这也可能是吴世勋和金钟仁最后一次这样的心平气和的聊天。</p><p>吴世勋问：“你先前为什么选择救我？”</p><p>金钟仁摇摇头：“我不是选择救你，”金钟仁选择和吴世勋说实话，都到这种局面了，其实真话假话都无关紧要：“我以前告诉过你，我的父母因为一次意外在危险区域被丧尸咬破了皮肤，他们没有立刻毙命，那时我跟着他们，他们送我回基地，我看着他们从活生生的人一点一点变成丧尸，丧尸病毒让人彻底失去意识变成只会进食的怪物只需要十二个小时，但是在这十二个小时之前我就已经到达了基地边界，我守在他们身边等着，等到他们的脸上皮肤渐渐染上青色的斑块，他们的眼睛在最后终于变成毫无生机的灰白色，他们张着沾满褐色血液的嘴巴像我扑过来的时候，我开枪杀死了他们。”</p><p>金钟仁的声音就不急不缓的从吴世勋身后传来，他的每个字透着惨烈的血腥，但是吴世勋并没有从他说话的语气中听出任何沉痛和悲伤，他只是平铺直叙的描写事实：“所以你知道当张艺兴说，他能清除你体内的丧尸病毒时我又多期待吗，我等了这么多年，一直希望有人研制出这样的药剂，可是这么多年，我没听见有任何能够找到杀死人体内的丧尸病毒的入口，它就像是一个遥不可及的梦幻，就像并不存在于现实的童话里的精灵。”</p><p>金钟仁睁着眼睛的望着队伍前不断跳跃的火光：“我本来对张艺兴不抱多大期望的，我没听见过临时政府的研究院里有张艺兴的任何研究成果，但是那又怎么样？”吴世勋听见金钟仁声音带着自嘲的笑意：“你的那些队员准备当场就将你击杀，他们真笨，你已经染上丧尸病毒了，让你再活一段时间你也会死，以你的能力，就算是染上丧尸病毒的虚弱状态要将你就地击杀也会是一场鏖战，何必这么费力，放你和张艺兴走，要是张艺兴说他能清除你体内的丧尸病毒是假的，你会死，你死之后，我要杀死没有攻击属性异能的张艺兴岂不是易如反掌？”</p><p>金钟仁声音里带的自嘲渐渐歇了下来：“但是我不会放弃任何一个机会，张艺兴不能死在你之前，在你死之前，我会尽量帮着张艺兴，他让我帮他对付金珉锡我也帮了，没想到他会和都暻秀有联系，后来临时政府这边让我暂时卧底到他身边。”</p><p>金钟仁叹息一声：“我也没想到张艺兴所说的是真话，他真能清除你身上的丧尸病毒，吴世勋，”他紧紧盯着前方吴世勋的背影，语气间不知觉的染上了嫉妒：“你真幸运，所以人都护着你。”</p><p>已经到了工厂的入口，隧道的尽头是一扇铁门，队伍最前方的火系异能甚至不用去查看一旁石壁上镶嵌的输入密码键盘，手中捧着的火球将前一扔，不超过足球大小的火球一沾上铁门，立刻火势大盛，顷刻之间将铁门点燃，那扇门快速融化，很快化作一滩滴落在在地面上的铁水。</p><p>吴世勋带着人从融开的铁门进到地下工厂内部。</p><p>一进门，原本嘈杂的工厂内但很快的时间内静了下来，靠近入口处的工人一面惊恐的望着他们，一面慢慢向远离他们的方向后退。</p><p>一个长相长相粗旷的人逆着人流向他们跑来，这人停在吴世勋跟前，躲闪的对上吴世勋的视线，分明还是怕的，但脸上撑着笑，对吴世勋说：“我是这里的负责人，你们要干什么。”</p><p>一直跟在吴世勋队伍里的金钟大走到前方：“刚刚让你带进来的那人呢？”</p><p>老大紧张的对着金钟大笑：“会长，你不是让他跟着那队采矿的工人走了吗？”</p><p>吴世勋盯着额前冒着冷汗的老大：“不可能，他没跟着他们走。”</p><p>吴世勋沿着工厂边缘走到一个相对开阔的地方，他的那双泛着冷意和疏离的眼睛望着老大，直盯得人后背的冷汗更盛：“把人都集中到这里。”</p><p>工厂的工人很快在吴世勋前方的空地集合，工厂里的工人实在太多，前方站着先到的工厂的男工人，窄小的工地已经没有多余的落脚处，迟来的工厂女工人挤在后方的机器之间。</p><p>张艺兴被工厂的女工人包围着，前方站着的密密麻麻的人挡住了他的视线，看不见最前方召集他们的异能者，这群工人在老大面前尚有胆量讨价还价，但前方的异能者只默不作声的站着，这么多人聚在一起也鸦雀无声，一时间整个工厂只听见无处不在的机器轰隆声。</p><p>吴世勋的声音在这机器的噪音中响起，这声音一落到张艺兴耳边，张艺兴猛然向前望去，他的目光所及还是挡在前方的工人的后背，他只听见吴世勋的声音却见不到吴世勋的声音。</p><p>他很快再次地下头，他没想到吴世勋亲自来了，金俊勉的人没有失误，吴世勋已经被他们安全的救了出来，只是这个地点和时间点，他和吴世勋不见面才是最好。</p><p>吴世勋看着眼前摩肩接踵的挤在一起的工人，开口问：“刚刚被带进来的人现在藏在哪儿？”</p><p>他面前的这群人还是鸦雀无声，这些身高体壮的工人像躲避老师训话的学生，畏缩的低着头，不敢对上他审视的视线，也不敢回答他的问题。</p><p>吴世勋扫视着这些工人：“你们谁告诉我那人的藏身地点，谁就可以到反动势力这边享受异能者的待遇。”</p><p>他开出的条件足够优越，每个不具有异能的普通人做梦都想有这样的优待，工人开始骚动，但也是交头接耳的低声议论，这骚动又很快安静了下来，没人回答他的问题。</p><p>站在工人最前方的老大壮着胆子再次向吴世勋说：“那人真的已经走了。”</p><p>吴世勋直接忽略掉他的话，转头对身后他带来的异能小队说：“先从这些工人查，看看张艺兴有没有混在这他们之间，再搜这个工厂，每一个可能藏身的角落都不要放过。”</p><p>这队异能者很快动了起来，留下几个站在人群外守着，剩下的人从第一排的工人开始向后排查，这个地下工厂的工人比异能集团的控制区域内的工厂更加散漫更粗鲁，他们没有穿着统一的制服，甚至不少的男工人直接袒露上身，异能者世界里的文明和礼节好像在这个被遗弃的中间区域全都被遗忘了，穿梭在他们之间只觉得汗气熏天，密集的人群让本就闷热的工厂变得更加难以呼吸，异能者身上穿的得体的衣服，打理得妥帖的头发，不多时就被弄脏弄乱。</p><p>吴世勋和金钟仁也跟着这队异能者从前到后的排查，前方没有发现张艺兴的踪迹，再向后方，已经全部排查完工厂的男性，剩下的就是工厂的女工人。</p><p>这些女工人大都扎着头巾，在异能者经过时，深深低头，甚至有胆小的，已经控制不住的开始啜泣，她们眼中的异能者能轻易主宰她们的生死，她们曾在异能集团控制的区域内见过太多异能者毫无理由的虐待普通人的情景，力量，权利和地位的巨大差距，让末世之前还不容易发展成的社会文明又几乎变成千百年前奴隶社会，没人会指着普通人的脸说，看，你们就是奴隶，可是事实如此，社会体系的演变让事实成为明文之下的暗律。</p><p>吴世勋视线从这些女工人的脸掠过。不是张艺兴，不是他，不是他，又不是他。</p><p>他在女人的哭哭啼啼的声音中走着，已经不对张艺兴会混在工人中抱多大的期望了，但是张艺兴不在这里，这些工人之后还有这么宽阔工厂等他去搜，他总不会让张艺兴真的逃出去。</p><p>他经过一个机器之间的过道，工厂的原料被装在巨大的箱子，纸箱在机器旁排成一排堆了足足有半人高，这些纸箱子的体积足够容纳一个人，吴世勋这次没先去检查站在箱子周围的女工人，他的手向那堆箱子一指，小股的飓风将这些纸箱从地上翻卷起来，所有的纸箱在空中被扯散打开，但是在这些箱子仍然里没有张艺兴，细腻的面粉从散开的纸箱里落了出来，飓风吹着这些面粉在空中快速散开，又轻飘飘的从空中飘落，这条过道里像是纷纷扬扬的下起了雪，面粉落到了过道里女工人的头发，肩上，黑色的地面被面粉覆盖，染白，整个过道像是一片银装素裹的雪境。</p><p>过道中的女工人静了一瞬，靠近纸箱站在女工人突然捂着脸靠着她身旁的女人低声哭了起来，她趴在身旁的女人肩上，发着抖，哭泣也没有发出声音，只听见急促的喘气，抽噎，像是怕得狠了，拼死也不敢用哭声惊扰他们这些异能者，她身旁的女人一边安慰的抚摸着她的后背，一面眼睛含泪的看向吴世勋。</p><p>这人一哭，过道的其余女工人也跟着哭了起来，她们的哭声不像先前的女人压着声音，这些哭声汇聚在一起灌进吴世勋的耳朵，吴世勋瞬间烦躁起来，吴世勋环视一圈，见这些女工人中没有一个是张艺兴的脸，他飞快的走出了过道。</p><p>吴世勋逃似的离开，金钟仁被他抛在身后，金钟仁跟着吴世勋准备离开，他回过头望向正在安慰趴在她肩上哭的同伴的女人，这人他先前见过，张艺兴就是用这个女人将他引开，他的视线转而凝聚在这个女人肩上的同伴身上，他发现这女人的脸色因为他的视线变得苍白。</p><p>金钟仁转过头向吴世勋追去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴世勋很快在工人中走出头，他和他的异能者没在这些工人中发现张艺兴，异能者一字排开，地毯式的从工人聚集的位置向工厂内部搜去。</p><p>金钟仁对吴世勋说：“让我的人留下来守着这些工人吧，反正就算让我的人去搜你也不会相信他们，不如让我的人在这里休息一下。”</p><p>吴世勋点头同意，吴世勋自己的人全部从工人聚集的地方撤走，跟着吴世勋向工厂内部搜去。</p><p>金钟仁还是跟在吴世勋身边，沿路的尼龙口袋被撕破，所有的箱子都被掀翻，木系异能从的手按在地面上，无数的细小藤条从周边的地面冒了出来，蜿蜒逶迤的长高伸长，顺着机器外壳的缝隙探到内部，探到工厂每一个可能藏身的间隙。雷电系的异能将手按在用钢板加固的墙壁上，这间工厂所有的金属物体都被染上电能，工人聚集处，靠着机器站着的工人手臂瞬间传来剧烈的灼烧感，尖叫着从机器旁跳开。</p><p>异能者紧密的排成一条线，从工厂的一头走到另一头，所经之处，用他们的方法搜索，不会遗留任何一个角落，但是吴世勋越往后走，越心焦，剩下没搜的地方已经不多了，但是张艺兴像是凭空消失一样，无论他怎么找都找不到张艺兴的影子。走到最后，所有的异能者向吴世勋所在的地方集合，所有人口中说着同样的结果：“没有找到目标人物。”</p><p>金钟仁看见吴世勋的眼神越来越冷，他的眉间深深聚拢，那两条锋利的眉毛彻底显出凶狠：“再搜一遍。”吴世勋说。</p><p>金钟仁看着吴世勋的小队继续往回搜，他曾在吴世勋的异能小队里做了这么长时间的副队长，多少和吴世勋有一些默契，他感受得到吴世勋吴世勋心中渐渐升起怒火。</p><p>他突然问：“你这么焦急的想要将张艺兴抓回去干什么？他救了你，你要将他关起来吗？”</p><p>他记起吴世勋曾告诉过他张艺兴是杀害了他哥哥的凶手，可是张艺兴救了吴世勋，吴世勋不知道慢慢变成丧尸是怎样的苦难，但是张艺兴救了他。</p><p>他问：“他逃到这里，就是不想回到任何一个异能集团，你抓住他干什么呢，把他交给朴灿烈，或者交给在后方操控的金俊勉？你想为你的哥哥报仇吗，你想让他死吗？”</p><p>吴世勋猛然瞪向金钟仁，他的眼睛变得血红，额上青筋蹦起，一字一句，音量不受控制的逐渐加大：“你知道什么？”</p><p>他脸上混杂着愤怒和悲哀：“他身边带着丧尸就是我的哥哥。”</p><p>金钟仁呼吸一窒，听着吴世勋向他低吼着：“他从基地将我的哥哥带出，你也看见了我哥哥的样子，那具丧尸浑身是伤，张艺兴拿着他在基地做实验，到最后不需要他了，又帮他治疗，把他恢复成完好无损的样子将他留给我，张艺兴以为掩饰了那具身体的伤痕我就不计较他给我哥哥带来的伤害了吗？”</p><p>吴世勋的怒气让他的音量加大，对着金钟仁的吼声几乎充斥了整个工厂：“就算张艺兴是个伪善的人，我抓他，只是因为我的哥哥尸体突然开始腐变，我需要找到他问问他到底对我的哥哥做了些什么，我要抓住他，是因为我要知道他到底想对那具尸体做些什么？”</p><p>金钟仁心底一沉，他突然发现自己问了个错误的问题，他在糟糕的情况下引着吴世勋说了个不利于他的情报，他飞快的对吴世勋说：“对不起。”</p><p>他指着前方，工人聚集的方向：“你继续搜吧，反正你也不会让张艺兴跟我走，我就不参与了，我到工人集合的地点等你。”</p><p>他说完，瞬移异能一调动，消失再吴世勋的眼前。</p><p>张艺兴正低着头站在女工人中，刚刚吴世勋打翻的面粉还粘在他那张伪装之后的脸上，他对躲过异能者的搜索其实没有抱多大的信心，就像他没有抱多大的信心工厂的工人会配合他隐藏一样，中间区域的女性大都见过更加的惨烈的场面，又怎么会轻易的被吴世勋带的异能的吓哭呢，她们只不过是在应着张艺兴的要求，让张艺兴的伪装不那么突兀。他是专门找了个放着面粉的地方，也不抱多大希望能起作用，但是好像上天见到他一路逃亡，终于打算施舍给他一点垂怜，到他们这个过道搜索的人是吴世勋，他知道吴世勋的性格，表面上看着冷冰冰的，其实最容易心软，他扮成女孩子一哭，他就真的将他放过了，金钟仁可能已经发现他了，但是金钟仁巴不得吴世勋找不到他，只要让吴世勋相信他已经出了基地，又或者吴世勋不会想到再在工人搜一遍，那张艺兴就彻底安全了。</p><p>异能者往工厂内部去了，他稍稍放下心，接着，他听见吴世勋的吼声。</p><p>边伯贤又开始腐边了？不可能，明明先前他已经在边伯贤的身体里储存了这么多治愈异能，就算边伯贤现在体内的丧尸病毒浓度不足以维持边伯贤的基本身体机能，有他的治愈异能在边伯贤体内缓慢的释放，边伯贤也不应该在这么短的时间内腐变。</p><p>他就知道上天不会给他任何的优待，就算给他一点施舍也一定会成倍的拿回去。</p><p>他还要继续逃吗。边伯贤的身体机能现在还能不能保持他神经细胞的活性，可是他能躲到现在，不只是他一个人的努力，当他听见吴世勋的开出条件那刻，他几乎绝望，等了一秒，两秒，这工厂的所有工人躁动之后安静下来，没人出买卖他的情报，站在绝望中的他像是终于等到了光亮。</p><p>这些工人拒绝了吴世勋这样的诱惑，替他隐瞒行踪，为了他在吴世勋面前表演，他知道在末世这样的环境中这有多么的珍贵，这可能是他们这一辈子唯一次的无私。而他口中的结束末世的口号多么空旷虚无，这些工人选择相信他，他们对异能者有多畏惧惶恐，但是他们选择站在异能者的对面维护他，也许他也是他们绝望中的光亮。</p><p>他没有说谎，他确实能结束末世，这么多年，他一直向着这个目标前行着，他能确定他的实验马上就要进行到尾声了，只要他的实验一结束，不只是中间区域的厂人，在异能集团控制区域下的普通人，成千上万的人会迎来一个没有丧尸，没有恐惧的世界。</p><p>他还要逃吗？边伯贤在吴世勋的手上，他当时怎么会放心的将边伯贤留给其他人呢，他怎么会舍得将边伯贤放出他的视线之外？明明只有他才是最了解边伯贤情况的人，他就为了那么点困难，将边伯贤抛给吴世勋，他该拼着被都暻秀发现也要把边伯贤带出来，对了，金钟仁带不走两个人，金钟仁不能同时带走他和边伯贤，他就应该就留在那栋楼内，等着金俊勉的人到来。</p><p>他还要逃吗？他费了千幸万苦，终于从异能集团的控制之中逃了出来，他已经在总部的研究院关了这么多年，最知道失去自由是怎样的滋味，他的所有活动空间被限制在两百平米的实验室，吃饭在那里，睡觉在那里，他几年之内的见到的人除金俊勉就是两三个金俊勉的手下，无边的寂静将他逼疯，可是变成丧尸的边伯贤那张空洞的望着他的脸又让他清醒，就算那时他还有他的丧尸陪着他，但是现在呢？回到吴世勋的手中，吴世勋会把他的丧尸还给他吗？他对金俊勉已经没有了利用价值，金俊勉还会让他呆在实验室吗？</p><p>他还要逃吗？</p><p>他愣愣的上前走了一步，他身边是女人似乎注意他脸色的异常，一把抓住了他的手臂，他的视线缓缓落到这人身上，这人帮了他太多，他只不过是帮她找了点食物和水，她却选择冒着被发现的危险给他报信，他就要让她失望了，他要让整个工厂的工人失望了</p><p>他的眼神涣散，不知道自己到底说些什么，这个女人也许会继续帮他，短短的相处他就已经看出她是个心软的人，末世给她披上坚硬的外壳，但是她内里仍然让她流露出善意，他挣开她的手说：“无论发生什么，不要为了我做对你不利的事。”</p><p>他继续向前，要拨开这些工人向吴世勋的位置走去，守在外围的是金钟仁的人，他们可能会阻止他，但是没走两步，他的手臂再次身边的另一个工人抓住。</p><p>那人压低了声音问：“你干什么？”</p><p>过道上的所有工人都望向他，他知道他走不出去了。</p><p>他向林立的机器望去，吴世勋正在工厂的另一面，这次吴世勋的身影没有被他周围的工人遮住，吴世勋的身影藏身在工厂密集的机器中。</p><p>他张了张口，“我——”他的口鼻立刻被身旁的工人捂住，他那句还未喊出声的“我在这里”就这样这样被打断。</p><p>周围的工人都向着他挤过来：“你疯了，这么大的声音干什么？”</p><p>他早就疯了，末世之中，有谁不疯？</p><p>他挣扎起来，抓着捂住他嘴巴的那只手想要扯开，四五个工人一起将他压在过道旁边的机器铁壳上，几人一起死命按着他的嘴巴鼻子，他的呼吸不畅，脚下向工人们踢去，他训练过的肌肉记忆在这时发挥了最大的作用，不用看着脚下的状况，他精确的踹在工人的膝盖上，按着他的工人依次摔倒在地，他抓着捂住口鼻的最后一只手就要顺势挣开。</p><p>另一只手再次在他刚能顺畅呼吸的口鼻处捂了上来，缺氧让他视线昏花，他模糊还能辨清金钟仁的脸，突然出现的金钟仁挤开他身前的工人，以一己之力一手按着他的肩膀把他压在机器上，一手按住他的口鼻阻止他发出任何声响。</p><p>金钟仁焦急的恳求着他：“嘘，嘘，别出声，别让吴世勋发现。”</p><p>金钟仁按着他的力度几乎要肩膀的骨头压碎，惊慌失措的样子却像是急于让婴儿止住哭声的父母，金钟仁的嘴唇几乎贴上了捂着他的那只手的手背，也几乎将全身重量也跟着压在他身上，金钟仁压低了声音，小心翼翼的恳求，好像他是什么无理取闹的孩子：“嘘，嘘，安静，安静，一会就好。”金钟仁说话的气息就喷洒在他的脸颊上，吹拂得他的眼睛发放酸，视线之内只看见金钟仁那张恳求的脸。</p><p>守在工人之外的金钟仁的人在这时挤了过来，这人说：“吴世勋马上就要过来。”</p><p>张艺兴的挣扎丝毫没有停止，他抓着金钟仁的手腕，把金钟仁的手腕只抓得血肉模糊，缺氧却让他的力气慢慢流逝，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏，像一条在沙滩上搁浅的鱼。他的生理泪水从他的眼角流到鬓角，金钟仁的那张带着恳求的脸彻底在泪水中模糊晕开。</p><p>金钟仁对他：“别出声，别出声，别出声我就放了你。”</p><p>金钟仁这样说着，但是对张艺兴并不抱什么希望，他压着张艺兴的力度丝毫未减，吴世勋就要过来了。</p><p>金钟仁对身边的人低喊：“将他打昏。”</p><p>一旁的工人立刻从地上捡起一扳手，那人走到金钟仁的身旁，举着扳手重重敲在张艺兴的头顶，张艺兴混身颤了一下，金钟仁又死死将他压住，他的挣扎变得微弱，但是他还在挣扎。</p><p>让一个人失去意识哪有这么容易，刚刚拿着扳手的是个女工人，这时一个高大的男工人挤了过了，抢过她手中的扳手，再次敲到张艺兴的头上。</p><p>张艺兴头顶上头巾早就不知道落到哪里，金属与骨骼撞击发出实打实的一声响，张艺兴全身的力量瞬间卸去，他的手从金钟仁的手腕上滑落。</p><p>他听见周围的工人说：“好了。”金钟仁放开捂住他的那只手，空气从鼻腔涌入肺中，他感受到他的头顶慢慢流下了一股热流，他的头失去支撑的偏向一旁。</p><p>黑暗彻底笼罩他之前，他看见站不远处那个女人正满脸泪痕的望着她。</p><p>金钟仁托着失去意识到张艺兴，对着周围的人命令道：“用那个纸箱把他装起来。”</p><p>这个纸箱是先前被吴世勋掀翻的装着面粉的纸箱，正倒在距离金钟仁不远的位置，几工人立刻将纸箱拿了过来，将纸箱被稍稍踩塌的脊梁捋直，金钟仁抱着张艺兴将张艺兴放了进去。</p><p>吴世勋沿着来的路线又重新搜了一遍，等回到工人聚集的位置时，他还是一无所获，现在告诉他张艺兴已经离开时老大在这时又迎了上去，站在吴世勋身前，仍然眼神躲闪：“先生，”他讨好的向吴世勋笑：“我都已经说了那个科学家已经走了，你们不赶紧到危险区域去追他，危险区域这么广阔的范围，时间久了你更追不上他了。</p><p>吴世勋听着老大的劝说，想着，这怎么可能，明明他的人已经这样仔细的检查过今天出基地的采矿的工人，可是他又确实没有在工厂内发现张艺兴。</p><p>吴世勋对着身后的异能者说：“最后再找一次，找不到我们就到危险区域去。”</p><p>这次是从最后一排的女工人往前搜，吴世勋还是经过那条铺满面粉的过道。</p><p>那个女人就站在距离装着张艺兴的纸箱的几步之远的位置，但是有其他的工人也站在纸箱周围将那箱子摸不透风的围住。</p><p>吴世勋那双靴子在白白的铺满面粉的地面上踩着，他从过道的工人中走过，一个一个的打量她们的脸，她们之中，没有一个是张艺兴。</p><p>他的视线落到了一个女人的脸，这个女人很奇怪，其他的工人都低着头躲开他的视线，但是这人，直愣愣的看着他从过道的入口一走走到她面前，她的眼角泛着红，整张脸都湿漉漉的，这样分明是哭过。</p><p>吴世勋心里一阵烦躁，但他的人却停在这个女人面前，他看的出，和先前这些工厂其他的女人哭泣不同，这人只是静静的望着他，好像欲言又止。</p><p>“有什么事？”他的声音稍稍褪了些冷意。</p><p>这个女人却好像收到惊吓般的浑身一抖，旁边的女工人立刻搂住了她肩膀，帮着她和吴世勋解释！“她能有什么事，她只是被吓住了，先生用不着理她。”</p><p>她又低下头去，长久的不说话，吴世勋审视的看了她几秒，终于从她身边走开了。</p><p>这是最后的机会了，女人盯着脚下的面粉，白色的粉末在先前工人一拥而上按住张艺兴的时候，被工人的鞋子踩脏，错杂的脚印印在在地面上，她想起当这些面粉像漫天飞雪洒下后，张艺兴埋在她的肩上，弯曲了膝盖趴在她的肩上，他的演技很逼真，就连她当时也以为他在真趴在她的肩上哭，那瞬间，她因为肩上的那人几乎感受的疼痛。</p><p>这个男人看上去比基地的工人都瘦弱的多，他是怎么在两个异能集团的追捕之下生活呢。</p><p>可是他确实比基地的工人活的更像一个强大的人，这种强大不是指他清瘦的体格，也不是指他那张漂亮的脸，也不是指他手中握着的让两个异能集团都窥视的技术，她能感受到他的强大，来自他灵魂的温柔，在那间建筑内，温和的笑着将手中面包递给她，也在一面倒塌了一半的墙后，温声对她说：“我怪你，但是我不会杀你。”吴世勋走后，他立刻从她肩上离开，他发现了她神色间带的一丝忧愁，立刻笑着对她说：“我认识来检查我们的异能者，他很心软，对不对？”</p><p>他何止不会杀她，在黑暗中的隧道，她匆忙前来报信，所有人都没注意他累到极致的呼吸声，他在黑暗中走到她的面前，轻轻抱住她，对着她说谢谢，就是这样一个，和他相处的每一面刻都让她感受令人战栗的温暖的人，也会有自己的私心，也会因为一些原因自愿走回圈笼，她不知道他的原因。</p><p>吴世勋马上就要离开这里了，她最后能帮他的机会马上就要消失了。</p><p>她再次望向装着张艺兴的纸箱，但是她眼睫开始剧烈说颤动，她看见纸箱周围站着那些工人脚下，一股鲜艳的红色慢慢将面粉染湿，白色映着红色，刺目的要将的眼睛灼伤，那红色不断的白色面粉爬行，向前，好像追逐就要离开的吴世勋，她终于忍不住出声：“先生——”</p><p>吴世勋听见身后传来的细微女声，他停下离开过道的脚步，向回望去，听声音的方向，这是先前那个女人发出的，他发现了这个女人的异常。</p><p>她的眼睛睁的大大的，面带惊恐的一动不动的望向前方。吴世勋顺着她的视线向前看，他发现白色面粉地上染上的血。</p><p>吴世勋的心脏被瞬间提了起来，他立刻意识到那女人想要对他说什么秘密，他向踩在那片血迹上的工人走去，他寻着血迹，拨开挡在前面的工人，一纸箱放在机器的下方，吴世勋将那纸箱拉了出来，他把纸箱打开。</p><p>张艺兴正卷曲着缩在箱子里，他的双手环着自己卷曲的双腿，他还穿着伪装的灰白裙子，他的头发，脸颊，露出来的手臂，裙摆的下的小腿，半个纸箱，都被他头顶流出来的血浸湿，一个人怎么会流出这样多的血，伤害张艺兴的人不知道张艺兴有血液凝固障碍，可是张艺兴怎么流出这么多血。</p><p>吴世勋在他身边蹲下，他就要抓张艺兴回反动势力的控制区域了，张艺兴不是在和他玩着躲猫猫的游戏吗，这样被被他发现了，不再逃了吗？</p><p>他静悄悄的躺在吴世勋的脚边，吴世勋心里氤氲怒火在慢慢消散，吴世勋伸出去探他的生息，吴世勋居然发现自己的手在颤抖。</p><p>他鼻尖的呼吸轻轻吹拂在吴世勋的手指上，吴世勋那颗悬着的心瞬间落了下来，他还活着。</p><p>吴世勋将张艺兴从纸箱中抱了出来，小心翼翼的让张艺兴受伤的头靠在他的胸膛上，经过金钟仁，经过工厂的一地狼藉，他根本无法再将分给周围的一丝一毫，穿过黑暗的隧道，他将张艺兴带回到地面上，再继续向前走，他要带张艺兴回到反动势力的控制区域，张艺兴一定要活着，等回到他权利的控制范围之内，他会让医生治好他，张艺兴一定要活着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他做了一个梦，他清楚他现在正在梦中。</p><p>他盯着地面，视线到地面的距离不对，是他的身高不对，现在的他要比真实的他矮一点，他现在的年龄要比他真实的年龄小一点。</p><p>“这台荧光定量检测仪你到底到底还用不用？”</p><p>他抬起头，面前站着一个满脸不耐烦的，穿着白色实验服的中年男人，他仰着头望着这人，思索着他在他的少年时期什么时候曾见过这人。</p><p>很快他就明白过来，这人向前一步，伸手将他往旁边一推，少年时的他比现实中的他更加单薄，成年男人的力度将他推的一个趔趄，他手中捧的一排试管连同试管架，托盘一齐飞出他的掌心，摔落到实验室白色的地砖上。</p><p>清脆的声响，他的试管全都摔的粉碎，各个试管的药剂混杂在一起，原本不同色彩的液体培养基混合成一种更加深沉，更加污浊的废液在地砖上四溅飞开。</p><p>这是他花了半个月时间培育的新型菌种，他从亿万微生物中好不容易筛选出一株，控制着不同的温度光照，理化环境，每天守着时间检测着它们的细微变化，他为它们写了几万字的报告，但是现在，就剩下地上的一滩浊液，全毁了。</p><p>他愣愣的站在摔碎的试剂旁边，造成这一地狼藉的人丝毫没有抱歉的意思，骂骂咧咧的绕过他，径直打开了他身后的检测机器。</p><p>同样在实验室工作，这人怎么会不知道张艺兴手上的试剂有多珍贵，张艺兴伸手去拉</p><p>他实验服的袖子：“你还没有给我道歉。”</p><p>中年男人回过头看他：“道什么歉，你这么大的年纪能做出什么实验成果？”</p><p>中年男人挣开他的手，打开了检测仪的电源，正准备将他的试剂用移液器滴到检测台上，张艺兴走上前，啪嗒一声，又关上了仪器的电源。</p><p>“给我道歉，”张艺兴站在检测仪旁边望着中年男人怒火中烧的眼睛又说了一遍。</p><p>“走开，”中年男人推开张艺兴，这次他用的力更大，将张艺兴一把推倒在地，但张艺兴刚摔倒在地，又从地上一跃而起扑了过来，他气势汹汹，中年男人摆好了驾式的抬起手护在自己的胸前，然而张艺兴的目标却是被中年男人放在实验台上的试剂。</p><p>张艺兴飞速抓过中年男人的放在桌上的试管：“给我道歉。”张艺兴举着试管，退后一步，戒备的和中年男人拉远了距离，像是只等中年男人一个拒绝他就将中年男人的试管也摔在地上。</p><p>实验的其他人在这时被他们的动静惊动，陆陆续续在僵持的张艺兴和中年男人周围围了一圈。年长的组长走到包围圈的最前方，看到张艺兴手中握着的试管，劝说到：“大家有话好好说，不要闹这么僵，”又试图去拉张艺兴握着一些握着试管对手：“先把着东西放下，怎么能用这东西威胁人呢？”</p><p>张艺兴刚刚进研究院没多久，现在组长给他摆出一副好脾气，他该顺着搭好的梯子息事宁人，毕竟组长和与他对峙的中年男人相处的时间要比和他相处的时间多的多，他和研究院里对同事的更是多么浅薄，更何况……</p><p>张艺兴避开组长的手，坚持着，咬字清晰的重复到：“给我道歉。”</p><p>中年男人求助似的望向组长：“这个新进研究院的小同事，本事不大，脾气不小，他本就不该在我们这个实验室，他自己的实验室设备不全，跑到我们这里来借仪器，自己撞到了人，反倒怪起我来了。”</p><p>周围的同事都对着他指指点点的议论，他们好像并不在意他就在他们面前，交谈的话甚至没有被压低，清晰的进入到张艺兴的耳朵里，“狂傲”，“自负”，“愚蠢”……不外乎这些词，组长在议论声中再次劝说他：“新来的小同学，”组长语气严厉起开：“我希望我们研究院里的同事都是能和谐共处的，你再这样妨碍他人的实验进程，研究院可能会给你警告处分。”</p><p>然而张艺兴就像未听见他的话一样，张艺兴的姿势一动不动，仍然死死的盯着中年男人。</p><p>他这样子，软硬不吃，就连组长也将他没办法了，去抢他手中的试管，又担心他直接将手中的试管摔了，不管张艺兴在之后会得到怎样处置，中年男人在现在只有两个选择，要么选择重新培养试剂，要么选择向张艺兴道歉。</p><p>中年男人咬着牙和张艺兴继续僵持，围着张艺兴的议论声越来越大。</p><p>突然听见人群外一个清凉的男声传来：“你们这些人围在这里干什么呢？”</p><p>这声音一响起，整个实验室都静了下来，甚至连组长在一瞬间都变了脸色，但是张艺兴只听着声音，不见其人，也听不出来来有什么特别，带了一些少年的青涩的音色，语调又有跟着音色不合的沉稳。</p><p>人群自动分开一条路，一个穿着研究院里统一的白色实验服少年从让出的那条小道走到了包围圈中心，同样都是白色，或许这人走路的姿势的原因，无端的和周围的一扎白色显现出不同来，他的步态太过怡然自如，头上的发丝每一根都在最得体的位置，他的视线丝毫没分给围在周围的人群，整个实验室只剩他的脚步声，规律而坚定，一直走到张艺兴的身前。</p><p>这人走的近了，张艺兴才清晰的看见他的面貌，他的人确实是和他的声音一样年轻，身高和张艺兴差不多，张艺兴以为研究院只会有他是这个年纪，没想到这人看起来和他差不多大小，甚至可能比他还小一点。</p><p>这人走到张艺兴面前，他没看着其他的人，只盯着张艺兴问：“你就是新来的那个研究员？”</p><p>张艺兴不知道突然冒出的人打的什么注意，只微微对着这人应了声“是。”</p><p>这人对着他笑了下：“我叫边伯贤。”</p><p>张艺兴没反应，他从基地里普通人生活的贫民窟一路爬到了临时政府的总部研究院，眼中除了实验就是实验，还真没听见过边伯贤这个名字，或许听过，也早就不知道被扔到记忆的哪个角落。</p><p>然后边伯贤注意到了张艺兴现在的状况，边伯贤脸上带的那点笑立刻冷了下来：”现在是什么情况？”</p><p>边伯贤扫视着四周：“欺负新同事？”</p><p>组长脸色干笑将视线从张艺兴转到边伯贤身上：“边教授回来了？”他指着张艺兴：“新来的同事和前辈闹矛盾呢。”</p><p>张艺兴只抓住组长对边伯贤的称呼，他的眼中闪过惊讶的神色，终于对边伯贤产生了丝好奇。</p><p>“你说，”边伯贤直接忽略了组长的话，他的视线从刚开始就没从张艺兴身上离开过：“你来解释。”</p><p>他那双镇静而敏锐的眼睛望着张艺兴，甚至没帮着张艺兴说上一句偏袒的话，却让张艺兴不怎么的就升起一丝信任，那只握着试管的手已经举了十几分钟，手臂早就开始酸痛。</p><p>张艺兴将手中的试管放到一旁的实验台上，他把自己仅有的把柄放下，让自己站在一个无依无靠的境地。</p><p>“他先摔碎了我的试管，”张艺兴地下头去看地上的碎玻璃渣，边伯贤也跟着他的视线望去：“我只想让他道歉。”</p><p>中年男人气急败坏：“明明是他自己撞上来的。”</p><p>边伯贤挥挥手，止住中年男人的声音：“实验室不是有监控吗？把监控调出来看那一下不就知道谁说得是真的？”</p><p>组长跟着他们去调保安室的监控，时间拉到十几分钟之前，电脑屏幕上显示出的画面完整的展示了事情的前因后果。</p><p>面前证据确凿，边伯贤坐在保安室的椅子上，仰着头望着组长：“这就是你说的矛盾？”边伯贤面上甚至还没脱离少年的稚气，身型也不大，一只手搭在桌子上，握着电脑鼠标，像是简单的询问，可是张艺兴在一旁看着，他的下垂眼上抬，额前的碎发也算柔软，只是他的下颚，像是刀削似的精致锐利，生生透出股不近人情的味道，站在他坐着的那张椅子旁边的，有着成年人体格的组长和中年男人却生生被他的气势压了一个头。</p><p>边伯贤放开鼠标从电脑前站了起来，他走到张艺兴身边，一只手轻轻搭在张艺兴的肩上，中年男人和组长的视线都跟着边伯贤的位置移动。</p><p>“组长，”边伯贤的面上一片浅浅的笑意，状似对组长友好的劝说，可是张艺兴却分明发现他神情中的厌倦：“我不希望下次研究院里再出现这种欺凌现象了。”</p><p>组长点头称是，边伯贤还是笑：“那下次先调查一下情况再做结论？好吗？”</p><p>他说话的尾音拖着一点的甜腻，像是在给面前的长辈撒娇。但是组长和中年男人都一副如临大敌的样子。</p><p>边伯贤最后指了指保安室的门“现在走吧，剩下的处理按照研究院的规则来。”</p><p>保安室只剩下他和张艺兴两个人，他那对着组长和中年男人的那种平和又透着压抑的凌厉的气质在张艺兴面前没用，张艺兴没有什么事求他，也不会有什么怕他，但这人干脆利落的帮他解决了个麻烦，于是张艺兴对他说：“谢谢你帮我解围，要是有什么需要我帮忙的就告诉我。”</p><p>谁知边伯贤一下子笑出声，不是刚刚那种让人泛冷的笑，他的嘴角上扬，下垂眼笑的眯成一条缝，完完全全的这个年龄的男孩子开怀又放肆的笑，整个人就跟变了似的，朝气蓬勃的就好像先前那个幕后大佬的一样的人不是他。</p><p>他搂着张艺兴的肩膀，凑在张艺兴的耳边：“哥哥以为我为什么会帮你？”</p><p>才见上一面，和他交谈的话也不过两三句，他对张艺兴的称呼就径自改变了，声音的愉悦藏都藏不住：“我早就认识哥哥了。”</p><p>张艺兴诧异的转头去看趴在他肩上的边伯贤，边伯贤继续说：“我早就等着哥哥进我们研究院了。”</p><p>他不管张艺兴的反应，也不去管张艺兴眼里的惊讶，自顾自的说：“我就知道张艺兴能进到总部研究院，我等你很久了。”</p><p>他推着张艺兴的肩膀，将张艺兴按在他刚刚坐过的椅子上坐下，他在张艺兴的脚边蹲下，握住着张艺兴的双手，至下而上的直视张艺兴的眼睛：“哥哥来我的实验室吧。”这样的姿态让他尽显真诚，甚至有些谦卑：“我们可以合作，我也很多观点想和哥哥讨论，我看过哥哥所有发表过的论文，哥哥的很多观点都和我相近。”</p><p>他表情变得得意洋洋：“我的实验室是研究院里设备最先进的实验室，只要跟着我，我的家族大都在临时政府身居高位，你想要什么资源我都可以给你弄来，只要我罩着你，有我的家族作为靠山，实验室里的研究员也不会因为你年轻就欺负你。”</p><p>他带着急切，毫无防备的和张艺兴吐露他的全部：“我不会拖哥哥的后腿的，要是哥哥不相信我话，我可以先将我的论文发给你，也可以告诉你我现在正在进行的实验，哥哥看过之后再答应我。”</p><p>张艺兴将他从地上拉了起来，他人前人后的样子差别太大，让张艺兴一时不知道那个才是真实的他，张艺兴问：“你怎么会知道我会答应你？”</p><p>边伯贤就着他手的力站起来，歪了歪头，好像十分不解，说出口的话却狂傲至极：“怎么不会，哥哥是天才，能跟上哥哥思路的，整个研究院，就只有我。”</p><p>他揉着自己的头发，想了想：“可能有几个年纪大点的研究员也能，但是他们习惯站在高处，不太容易接受你有些激进的想法。”</p><p>他眼睛亮晶晶的望着张艺兴：“能跟上我的想法也只有哥哥。”</p><p>张艺兴终于笑出了声：“你是说你也是天才？”</p><p>边伯贤伸直了肩背，理直气壮又狂傲的无以加复：“为什么不呢？”</p><p>张艺兴向他靠近，拍着他的背，笑声充斥着整个保安室：“我当然会同意你，我的小天才。”</p><p>边伯贤眼里迸发出惊喜的画面就此定格，保安室里墙壁的白色，已经关上的电脑屏幕的黑色，边伯贤瞳仁的褐色，边伯贤上翘嘴唇的红色，所有落在张艺兴眼里的色彩慢慢变浅，像调色盘上五彩斑斓的色彩被雨水冲刷，一点一点的洗净。</p><p>这是所有的故事开始，从张艺兴看到边伯贤的第一眼，或许就是在之前，边伯贤的声音穿过包围着他的人群落到他的耳朵里，再之前，张艺兴一片一片发出去的论文，被边伯贤在另一个互不相见的地点，一字一句，一片一片，读过的论文，他们的人生轨迹像是命中注定，开始了纠缠交错，之后的所有，所有的人生被命运挟裹着，像一辆失控的火车，沿着既定的轨道一直撞进深渊，撞进末世对众生公平的残忍里。</p><p>被冲淡的颜色，扭曲，重组，它们像梵高笔下的星空，在张艺兴的视线之下旋转，游走，嬉戏，带着张艺兴梦中的世界从失去焦距的模糊，再慢慢到清晰，当这些颜色再次静止，张艺兴又进入了一个新的世界。</p><p>张艺兴一片沙漠之中，头顶上的太阳，像是烈火一样烤灼着大地，他的听觉慢慢恢复，像是游戏读档重来，他听见周围响起队友的热闹的交谈声，他看见身后停着的一排沙漠越野车，沙漠，这个地点比先前的实验室更明确,他记忆中只有只有一次曾离开实验室到过沙漠这种地方。</p><p>一只握着塑料水瓶的手伸到他的视线之内，他甚至没确认这只手的主人是谁就径直接过。</p><p>“伯贤，”然后他顺着那只手望向了来人的脸，边伯贤举起手挡着射向眼睛的阳光，他的脑子还没反应过来就对着边伯贤绽开一个笑：“你自己喝水了吗？”</p><p>边伯贤抓住了他的手腕，带着他往一旁休息的异能小队走，一面向他嘟嘟嚷嚷的抱怨：“说什么让我们来这个地方来测评环境对异能丧尸的影响，这个地方哪里会有观测点上报的异能丧尸的进化？说不定只是我家的政敌故意整我的，这里就算末世之前也不会有什么人，末世之后的丧尸难到会喜欢这里连个食物都没有的地方？”</p><p>边伯贤汗水沾湿了额前头发，他用手将头发梳了上去，另一只手牵着张艺兴，将张艺兴带到一个坐在越野车里的冰系异能面前，毫不客气的对冰系异能指挥道：“给我一点冰。”</p><p>冰系异能抬手在指尖凝了块冰扔给边伯贤，边伯贤接了冰，用塑料水瓶装着，递给旁边张艺兴：“哥哥，拿着这个，凉快一点。”</p><p>他没看见自己脸上被热气蒸的红通通的，一个劲的把装着冰的水瓶往张艺兴手中塞，张艺兴被他缠得没办法，索性拉过他的手，和他五指交合，一起握住了水瓶，这样拿着冰，边伯贤的脸上的红色未褪，反而有了加深的趋势，边伯贤要挣开张艺兴的手，张艺兴手上用力，让他挣脱不开。</p><p>冰系异能所在的越野车已经挤不下更多的人了，张艺兴和边伯贤就站在越野车打开的车门前，车内的所有队员都看着他们在这里拉拉扯扯，冰系异能实在忍不住，快速的凝了几块砖头那么大的冰，全扔到他们的脚下：“不就是一块冰吗，拿着快走，年轻人秀恩爱不要这么恶心。”</p><p>车内的队员一起哄笑，边伯贤无端的咳嗽起来，他一咳嗽，车内的队员笑的更厉害，一个木系异能的异样趴在身边坐着的火系异能大腿上笑的直发抖，冰系异能笑得连话都说不清了：“边教授，边大佬，我们首相的小太子爷，你就这点出息？”</p><p>车厢里的队员拿着边伯贤打趣，笑声越发停不下来了，边伯贤通红着脸，从地上又捡起一块冰，拉着张艺兴飞快的跑了，跑到离那辆车间隔了五六辆越野车的车队末尾之后还能听见传来的笑声。</p><p>几辆沙漠越野车上的队员都聚到冰系异能的周围乘凉去了，这位置没什么人，忽略掉身后传来的笑声还算安静，只剩下张艺兴和他，边伯贤的眼神躲闪，但仍然没有放开张艺兴的手，水瓶中的冰慢慢化开。边伯贤踢了踢脚下的沙子。</p><p>张艺兴静静陪在他身边，水瓶壁上渐渐凝了些水珠，将他们交错的手指浸湿，边伯贤终于张了张口，终于打算打破沉默：“我……”</p><p>他刚吐出一个字，突然停住，他的面上柔意快速褪去，和张艺兴对视一眼，张艺兴的表情也瞬间变得严肃。</p><p>边伯贤松开张艺兴的手：“你去通知其他队员，我在这里守着。”</p><p>张艺兴一转身，依着他的话正要往回跑，手腕又被他抓住，张艺兴回过头望向他：“带上枪支，我马上就去找你。”</p><p>张艺兴对他一笑：“知道了，你自己小心。”</p><p>张艺兴回到冰系异能所在的越野车，对着车里的队员打着准备战斗的手势，翻出储物箱的步枪，整个队就他和边伯贤两个实验室里的研究员，边伯贤的光系异能有净化丧尸病毒的作用，除了一个精神控制异能的队员，其他队员也具有攻击性异能，需要使用武器的只有张艺兴和另一个精神异能的队员，张艺兴扔了一把枪给精神异能的队员，自己抱了一把，想了想，又从另一个背包里拿出几颗子弹。</p><p>小队向着边伯贤的方向前进，行至一半，前方一片刺目的白光，这白光将黄澄澄的日光遮盖，让小队队员的视线持续了强光照射后的失明，边伯贤的声音从所有人的耳麦中传来：“快上车，分散队形。”</p><p>队末的那辆越野车已经启动，发动机轰鸣咆哮的声音响彻沙漠的天空，所有的队员都往会跑，沿路打开一排开的越野车，队员快速跳回车里，张艺兴跑到中间，后方那辆最先启动的队末的越野车已经追了上来。</p><p>那辆车在张艺兴身边一个急刹，后轮抛起半人高的沙子，副驾的车门打开，车内，边伯贤一只手拉着方向盘，一只手从驾驶座上探出身推开副驾的门，骨节分明的手张开，掌心向上，伸向张艺兴，边伯贤对着站在沙地上的张艺兴喊：“上来。”</p><p>车队后的黄沙蠢蠢欲动，控沙的异能丧尸不知道藏在哪里，整个沙漠都是控沙异能丧尸队的天然武器，脚下的不知什么时候就变成会射来的利剑，边伯贤的望着张艺兴的双眼睛并不带焦急，那双眼睛盛着清清亮亮的碎光，光中只映着张艺兴的影子。</p><p>张艺兴握住那只手，那只手手指收紧，将张艺兴严丝合缝的抓紧，边伯贤手上一用力，将他从沙地拉进越野车内。</p><p>越野车的门一关上，血液的腥味扑鼻而来，张艺兴偏过头望向边伯贤，边伯贤肩上的迷彩服被血泅湿了一大片，张艺兴抬手按在他受伤的肩膀上，治愈异能柔和的光的慢慢将边伯贤的伤口笼罩，边伯贤肩上破开的皮肉肉眼可见的愈合恢复，边伯贤快速的打着方向盘，越野车在沙地里急转，他们这辆车掉在最后面，越野车后的沙地追着越野车的轨迹沿路刺出沙刺。</p><p>边伯贤一边开着车，一边通过耳麦和队员分析：“我的刚刚测试了一下这个丧尸的异能控制距离，我的光系异能大概能穿透沙子，净化周围五十米内的丧尸，但是这个丧尸并没有被我的光系异能波及到，他的异能控制范围超过五十米，异能的控制速度不超过越野车的最高车速，控沙的质量不超过三吨，控沙质量随控沙距离减少，属于中级异能丧尸。”</p><p>一个队友在耳麦对边伯贤吼道：“前面的我都理解，控沙质量是怎么出来的？”</p><p>边伯贤转过头看了张艺兴一眼，又露出那副求着张艺兴夸奖的表情，他肩上的伤口已经连痕迹都看不到了，张艺兴放下按在他肩膀上的手，边伯贤没有回答那个队员都的问，张艺兴只得接着边伯贤的话继续说道：“刚刚边伯贤坐在车内被丧尸的沙刺击伤，沙刺穿过防弹车所需要的能量，加上沙刺穿过车窗之后大概的剩余速度，假设是丧尸能在短时间内调动的多大能量，转换为丧尸速度控沙时能操控的最大质量……”</p><p>张艺兴没说完，那个队员嚷嚷道：“停停停，我已经昏了。”</p><p>立刻又有一个队员嘲笑着接到：“谁让你这个蠢猪多问这么一句，最高研究院的两个天才是你能质疑的吗。”</p><p>耳麦里吵吵闹闹，身后追着流动的黄沙，身边的边伯贤手上的握着的方向盘的动作没停，沙漠连绵的沙丘像是向后湍流的黄色水波，边伯贤嘴角带着一点笑，让这场沙漠里和控沙丧尸的战斗丝毫没有紧张的氛围。</p><p>张艺兴提高了声音，对还在耳麦里调笑的队员解释道：“边伯贤的意思是丧尸可能会藏在五十米或者更深的地下，暂时不需要担心丧尸制造沙地流沙。”</p><p>队员终于严肃了起来，队长在耳麦里问：“水系异能能穿透到五十米之下吗？”</p><p>“能，但是速度很慢，三分钟之后才能透过沙地到达地下五十米。”</p><p>边伯贤摇摇头：“慢了，它在地下的移动速度很快。”</p><p>队长带着笑对水系异能骂了一句：“要你有个屁用，”又问“我们队谁能快速控制异能穿透地下五十米？”</p><p>无人回应，边伯贤又看了张艺兴一眼，得意洋洋：“我是我们队里最强的。”</p><p>张艺兴对着他笑，他又心满意足的安分下来，语气间的调笑意味散了些，通过耳麦对队员问：“木系异能呢？木系异能能让你的蔓藤深入到地下多远？”</p><p>木系异能的队员很快回话：“超过一百米，但是我的蔓藤在地下的生长时间更慢，深入到地下四十米大概需要四分钟，深处地下四十米之后的生长速度下降到最低，再往下，蔓藤大概每一分钟生长十米。”</p><p>边伯贤点点耳麦，问：“队长，有作战方案吗？”</p><p>队长在另一边哀嚎：“你都分析了一大半，最后让我出方案？”队长抱怨完，又立刻严肃下来：“全员分为两队，一队带着丧尸兜圈子，为木系异能拖延时间，另一队保护木系异能去找个合适的地方往地下做个陷阱。”</p><p>队长的声音带着势在必得的兴奋：“用你的大蔓藤给它在地下做一张网，我就不信还抓不住他。”</p><p>队长的话刚说完，边伯贤低喊了句：“抓稳。”这话是说给同车的张艺兴的，下一秒，边伯贤猛然向左打方向盘，越野车的车身往侧方一甩，坐在车内的人失重般的向右倒去。这辆车连同前方的四辆越野车一齐极速拐弯，与木系异能所在的车队反向行驶。</p><p>边伯贤驾驶的这辆车还在车队的最末尾，丧尸控制的黄沙不断翻滚着从地上聚集冒起，又追着越野车的轮子不断扑倒向前，张艺兴往后视镜看了一眼，越野车后方只能看见漫天的黄色沙雾。</p><p>边伯贤开着车，车后的丧尸紧追不舍，却语气轻松的聊了起来：“中级丧尸就算智力比低级丧尸开发了一点，但是它也很笨，对不对？”</p><p>队长在耳麦里喊：“确实很笨，但是能不能请你认真一点。”</p><p>边伯贤的手搭在方向盘上，眼睛看着前方一望无际的沙漠，一边回着队长的话：“我没和你说话，我和艺兴说话呢。”语气居然能听出一丝埋怨。</p><p>张艺兴在这时开口道：“队长，你放心吧，边伯贤自己有分寸。”</p><p>队长又哀嚎起来，其余的队员为队长鸣不平，整个对这样吵吵闹闹，他们这个小队是边伯贤的家族直接派遣来保护边伯贤的，和边伯贤又不止一次的合作，和边伯贤的关系甚至比研究院里的同事还要亲密，好不容易边伯贤和张艺兴一起出基地做任务，几乎不放过任何一个调笑边伯贤的机会。</p><p>不过多时，木系异能那边报道：“陷阱做好了，你们从后方过来。”</p><p>边伯贤这个车队立刻带着丧尸反向开去，另一队车队已经停在据他们两公里远的地方，边伯贤的车队沿着木系异能的正后方沿路开过去，等他们队首的车刚到到达木系异能车队的队尾车辆，木系喊了声：“抓到了。”</p><p>木系异能话刚落音，汇合之后的车队后方，地面之下像包裹了一个欲破笼而出的生物，黄沙大面积的隆起涌动，一根手臂粗的藤条突然抽开涌动的黄沙，巨大的藤条末端卷裹着一个皮肉干焉的丧尸甩上半栋楼高的高空。</p><p>所有人的视线紧盯着被抛入高空的丧尸，沙漠万里无云的晴空，刺目的阳光让小队的人几乎睁不开眼睛。</p><p>队长大喊了声：“趁现在，瞬移异能。”</p><p>车队中的一辆越野车车门立刻被推开，穿着黄色队服的身影一闪，几乎是同时，那身影出现在正往地面坠落的丧尸身后，地面上的所有队员都仰着头看见在耀眼的日光中，瞬移异能手中的在半空中划了一道漂亮的银色弧线，下一刻，丧尸的头和身体分离开来，那蔓藤拽着身体落下，头颅跟着丧尸脖颈断面洒出的血液落在身体旁。</p><p>瞬移异能紧跟着从半空中落到距离最近的越野车不过一米的位置，扛着染血的刀转过身，望向车内做的队友：“搞定了。”</p><p>一列越野车尽数打开车门，队员从车内走出来，围在身首异处的丧尸周围看了看，队长问：“这个丧尸有什么特别，总部居然派了边教授和张艺兴教授来考察。”</p><p>张艺兴和边伯贤蹲在彻底失去生机的丧尸旁边，张艺兴拿了针管抽取了一阵脑脊液和残留的大脑组织，边伯贤正盯着洒在沙地上的血迹查看。</p><p>“我也觉得事情有些蹊跷，先前和还以为这个丧尸被逼到绝境之后会暴露出特殊之处，没想到你们会真的把他弄死。”</p><p>边伯贤用手指捻了一些染血的沙子在指尖揉搓，又放在鼻下闻了闻。</p><p>边伯贤脸色一变：“不对，这丧尸被改造过的。”</p><p>边伯贤的话让队内的轻松氛围一下子烟消云散，队长正准备问发生什么事了，又听见张艺兴念了句“糟了。”</p><p>张艺兴对着阳光举着注射器针管的脑脊液：“这个丧尸的丧尸粘稠度比普通的丧尸低了超过两倍。”</p><p>“什么意思？”队长焦急的说：“说些我们听得懂的。”</p><p>边伯贤拉着张艺兴站起身：“让所有队员上车快离开这里。”</p><p>边伯贤牵着张艺兴的手快速向越野车跑去，只不过跑出两三步，沙漠的风呼呼的刮过，队长的桃花眼被吹起的黄沙模糊了视线，但看见张艺兴和边伯贤慌乱的身影，也立刻对着其他队员喊道：“快上车。”</p><p>已经迟了，风越刮越大。刚刚还晴空万里的天空被黄色的大雾笼罩。地面上的沙子被风卷起，又落到别处，沙丘慢慢变矮消失，散落的黄沙慢慢拿堆积成新的沙丘，沙漠的地貌迅速改变。</p><p>小队被这风吹的寸步难行，队长在猎猎风声中对着前方的边伯贤喊：“这到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>他的喊音传到边伯贤的耳朵里时几乎被风声掩盖，边伯贤正揽着张艺兴的腰费力的躬身迎风向前，边伯贤的脸色比被沙尘遮住的晦暗还要阴沉，他的一只手于事无补的举在前方企图挡住迎面而来的风沙，从背后环住张艺兴的腰那只手在不知觉的收紧。</p><p>他终于带着张艺兴走回到越野车，打开车们，推着张艺兴进入车厢，他从主架与副驾之间的扶手盒爬了过去，坐到到驾驶座上。</p><p>汽车再次启动，一头冲进风沙中。</p><p>“对不起，”边伯贤突然开口，他这么沉默半响，突然对着张艺兴说了一句，眼睛还目不转睛的盯着汽车前方，他这样子，就算是张艺兴一点也不了解他也能感觉到他心里的压抑。</p><p>张艺兴正准备说“不是你的错”，边伯贤已经兀自陷入悔恨中：“不该带你从总部基地出来，我没想到他们的斗争已经白热化到这种地步。”</p><p>张艺兴转过头望向他，他握着方向盘的手背青筋暴起，甚至没有给张艺兴安慰他机会，快速的自顾自的说下去：“我以为他们现在还不会对我下手，毕竟我远离的临时政府的权利中心，”他咬牙切齿的说：“我没想到他们对盯上研究院这块势力。”</p><p>他们之后，又有几辆队友的越野车追上来。队长这是大概也回到了车上，耳麦里再次传来队长的声音：“这是怎么回事？你们发现了什么？”</p><p>“丧尸体液的粘稠度过低，加上我们闻到那个丧尸发出了一种苯类化合物的气味，这种征状是改造成一个诱饵之后才会有的。”张艺兴尽量简短的向他解释：“这是个先前就被设计好的陷阱，我们先前研究过丧尸的感官，丧尸的主要是靠视觉获取周边的环境信息，嗅觉和听觉只比人类灵敏了一点，控沙丧尸能在地面之下就能感知到我们的位置，是因为控沙丧尸能感知我们对沙子的压力，但是这个地方可能还埋藏着其他丧尸，只要控沙丧尸不死，它们就不会被唤醒，但是现在控沙丧尸的体液洒了一地，体液里的诱导素从空气中散开，隐藏在其他地方的丧尸可能已经被唤醒了。”</p><p>良久，队长低声骂了句：“这帮该死的垃圾，”队长对边伯贤问：“你们家的政敌怎么用这么下三烂的手段。”</p><p>难怪下方的报告说是这个地方的危险程度不高，他们早就将这里最大的为危险藏了起来。</p><p>在沙尘中穿梭的越野车之后，在控沙丧尸倒下的地方一个之手从沙地里探了出来，那只手撑着地面，慢慢从沙子的埋没中露出了个头，沙地慢慢拱起，丧尸终于挣开压在身上的沙子，从地下爬了起来。</p><p>那丧尸向着远方的越野车追去，随着它的跑动，它腰间的一个细绳被他扯动，惊醒了绳子埋进沙地里的那端牵连着的另一个丧尸。像是牵动多米诺骨牌，从控沙丧尸倒地的位置为中心，一个接着一个的丧尸从黄沙中爬了起来，密密麻麻的丧尸站了半个沙漠，朝着沙漠中唯一的人迹追去。</p><p>队长从后视镜看着尸潮，感觉到头皮发麻，离被追上还有一定距离，队长庆幸的说：“幸亏我们及时发现。”</p><p>在十几分钟之前，队长还说边伯贤没有对这次任务用心，但现在整个队就剩边伯贤最紧张，边伯贤的神经被绷到极致，他问了队长一句：“你有没有想过他们会将高级丧尸放到这个地方。”</p><p>边伯贤的话说完，队内再次令人惊慌的寂静，队长涩声说：“你开什么玩笑，高级丧尸是他们能控制的吗？”</p><p>边伯贤哼笑了声，他这笑就跟他说出内容一样让人发寒：“我知道他们，这些政客，他们手上有权，他们要在这里弄死我，就一定会做到万无一失。”</p><p>边伯贤放低了声音：“我一定要把艺兴送回去，”他几乎是用气声说，但能听见他的喉咙像是被什么东西堵着，这几个字像是用尽了他的力气从他的胸膛中挤出。</p><p>张艺兴想说：“没关系。”</p><p>但是听见边伯贤接着说：“我知道哥哥会说什么，”他这一句话让张艺兴的所有话都失去了意义，他们总是最了解对方的，边伯贤要是要自责，他想要劝说的话早就被边伯贤猜到，他对钻着牛角尖的边伯贤一点办法也没有，他听见边伯贤对他说：“是我自己受不了，我就是见不得哥哥受伤，就是见不得哥哥会有这种性命危险，是我，我受不了。”</p><p>队长沉默半晌，在这种逃亡的时刻也终于忍不问：“边教授，你现在还没告白吗？”</p><p>边伯贤的感情被挑明，但是他现在没顾得上羞怯，他已经陷入一种极度焦灼的情绪，他的声音放柔，温柔压制着慌乱，他对张艺兴说：“你知道吧？”他急促的笑了声：“我知道我已经表现有多明显了。”他停了半秒，车窗外的沙尘被极速行驶的越野车撞散又在后方汇聚，他说：“我现在已经不求你给我什么回应，我只要你好好的，”他的声音带着恳求，整个小队的人从耳麦里听着边伯贤的告白：“我爱你，我不能让你就这么死在这里，我一定要带你回去。”</p><p>所以的队员安静下来，等着耳麦里传来张艺兴的回应，越野车外的风却在这时突然变的猛烈，空气极速流动，风向改变，在远处旋转搅动，形成一个风眼，很快，一个飓风在沙漠中成形，那飓风快速转动着，风眼朝着他们这个方向移动。</p><p>小队的人已经顾不上张艺兴的回答，耳麦里一片嘈杂，队长的嘶喊声压下了所有的声音：“分开走，这个飓风是高级异能丧尸控制的，我们需要分散它的目标。”</p><p>但是边伯贤立刻在车窗被高速的风刮出的呲呲声中回喊：“别分散，都聚在我的周围，我可以暂时干扰丧尸的视线。”</p><p>“哥哥，”边伯贤住着方向盘对张艺兴问：“你可以帮我开一下车吗？”他解释到：“我可以改变周围光线的传播方向，但需要我精密的控制异能，这边可能会顾及不上。”</p><p>只要他开口，张艺兴就都会为他做到，何况现在不只是边伯贤一个人在逃命，边伯贤甚至不需要加那句多余的解释，可是他总是学不会用更加简短带点命令的语句对张艺兴说话。</p><p>张艺兴翻到驾驶座上，和边伯贤调换了一个位置，在此期间，他们的车稍稍减缓了一旦速度，追在后方的越野车趁机赶上，将他们的越野车包围在中央。</p><p>边伯贤坐在副驾上，他的头靠在靠在副驾的那张车窗上，半阖着眼睛，长长睫毛之下露出半个瞳仁隐隐有白光流转，他的唇上的血色慢慢褪去，放在大腿上的手指无力的卷曲着，张艺兴注意着越野车驾驶，又担忧着他，时不时快速将视线从路况上转移到他身上，他的眉间一点一点锁紧，额前的头发柔顺的垂在他的眼皮上，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，好像在承受什么痛苦。</p><p>不知道他是怎么办到的，队员没看见周围有如何变化，那飓风风眼移动的方向渐渐偏转到另一个方向，车队之后追着的密密麻麻的丧尸也跟随着飓风移动的方向追去，在它的最前方，那个高级别的风系跑在了尸群的最前方。</p><p>“你没事吗？”张艺兴问：“你不要强撑，能坚持多久？我们可以想起其他的办法。”</p><p>边伯贤微弱的摇摇头：“开出这片沙漠，到最近的基地就安全了。”</p><p>队长的声音又从耳麦里传来：“你是怎么办到的。”</p><p>其他队员没有和边伯贤同一辆车，他们看不见边伯贤的此时糟糕的状态，张艺兴替边伯贤回答：“人类和丧尸眼睛看到景象都是由射向眼睛的光构成，丧尸能看见我们是因为我们身上反射出的光进入了丧尸的眼睛。”</p><p>队长说：“这我知道，然后呢？”</p><p>“伯贤将我们反射出光偏折一个角度，丧尸看见的我们的图像是折射后的虚像，丧尸感知到虚像我们位置和我们的实际位置有一定角度的偏差。”</p><p>队长似乎懂了一点：“就跟我们眼中看见的水中的图像是一个道理？”</p><p>“对，就是这样，”张艺兴解释了队长的问，望着越野车外另一个方向奔去的丧尸群，他的思绪有些游离：“但是我们的距离不是偏离虚像太远，要是我没猜错的话，伯贤偏转的光照角度就是丧尸追赶的方向和我们逃离的方向的偏差角度，伯贤只能不断改变光照的角度，让丧尸一直追着影子跑。”</p><p>“那我们甩不掉他们？”</p><p>“甩不掉，”张艺兴再次看向边伯贤，这么短的时间，边伯贤的脸色就比刚刚更加苍白，张艺兴喃喃的对队长回答：“只要我们的声音不被他们听见，或者距离近不到足够丧尸闻到我们的气味，他们会一直追着虚像跑。”张艺兴的声音放缓：“我们要一直开到最近的基地。”</p><p>果然如张艺兴所说，这么大群丧尸一直围着车队绕着圈子，就算是高级丧尸，智力也没有发展到能够理解简单常识的地步，这里离基地大概还有三四个小时的车程，可是张艺兴等不了了，张艺兴突然对其他的队员喊道：“车队先停一下。”</p><p>张艺兴踩下刹车，他的车减速停下让紧跟在身后的车不至于追尾，前方的车见到边伯贤的这辆车停下，因为不能离开边伯贤太远，他们也跟着停下。</p><p>张艺兴挎上了放在脚边的枪，按了住了想动身和他一起下车的边伯贤的肩膀，边伯贤的衣服已经被汗水浸透，他的头发粘连在脸颊上，整个人像是马上要虚脱昏迷，张艺兴手上没用什么力气，他就脱力的倒回在座位上。“我马上回来。”张艺兴看着他的眼睛说。</p><p>张艺兴甩上车门，挎着枪跑到队长的车前，队长摇下车窗，桃花眼带着疑惑的望向张艺兴：“你要干什么？”</p><p>张艺兴将口袋里那几颗子弹递给队长：“帮我释放点你的火系异能储存在子弹里。”</p><p>队长接过子弹，惊奇到：“你们连异能都存储？这是什么技术？”</p><p>“这是边伯贤的理论，这种子弹只是我用他的理论做出来的雏形。”</p><p>时间紧迫，队长握着那几颗子弹，火系异能的红光从队长握紧的指缝中隐隐冒出。片刻队长将子弹还给张艺兴。</p><p>张艺兴挎着枪转身向着车队远处走去，队长望着他的身影，视线一转，从后视镜看见边伯贤推开副驾的车门，从越野车跌落在沙地。</p><p>队长心一惊，立刻打开车门，跑到边伯贤身边将边伯贤扶了起来。</p><p>他这才看见边伯贤现在一副什么样子，他扶着摇摇欲坠的边伯贤，看见边伯贤眼睛里闪烁的银光没有片刻停歇。</p><p>边伯贤紧盯着张艺兴离开的方向，他剧烈的喘息着，一拳砸在队长的后背上：“为什么不拦着他？”</p><p>边伯贤的这一拳没什么力度，队长也不和他生气：“为什么要拦着他，你看你自己的状态能坚持多久，我们这些异能者的控制范围没有他那把枪远，说不定没有走近就会被高级丧尸听见声音闻见气味，本来他那枪射出的子弹也穿不过异能丧尸的防护屏障，可是他说他用的你的理论让我储存了一些异能，”队长扶着边伯贤颤抖的后背，他看的出，边伯贤这样控制光系异能有多痛苦，可是边伯贤眼睛里的痛苦更让队长不敢直视：“他是我们之中射击最强的，不然你想怎样，让你继续这样死撑，一直撑到基地？让你损伤你的异能体质？让你变成一个没有异能的废人？”</p><p>边伯贤能怎样？他的全部力气都花费在控制光照路径上，他只能坐在原地，尽力远的掩护张艺兴的身影。尸群围着车队以一个很大的半径绕圈，张艺兴朝着丧尸的圆形路径走去，离车队十米，五十米，一百米，两百米，五百米，他能大略计算边伯贤能掩护他的范围，越往外走，他的危险就越大，他一直走到步枪足够的射程之内才停下趴在被太阳晒得滚烫的沙地上，他架好枪，等着尸群从他的正前方经过。</p><p>飓风从他的眼前卷过，风沙迷得他睁不开眼睛，追在后方的尸群最前方的风系异能那张带着腐肉的脸上甚至露出一些疑惑的表情，这个风系异能丧尸甚至进化到已经能产生疑惑，它仅有的智力，让丧尸脸上的那点疑惑直白到单纯，甚至给人种天真的错觉，但是丧尸的脸上，又带了另一种纯粹的食欲，丧尸浑浊的眼珠热切的追随的张艺兴看不见的虚影，对食物的强烈欲望让它紧追不舍，这两种简单的情绪掺揉混杂，让张艺兴看的毛骨悚然。</p><p>张艺兴摒住呼吸，一直等它到达了距离张艺兴的最近位置，张艺兴扣动了扳机。</p><p>子弹从张艺兴的枪口射出，风系异能的丧尸只来得及转过头，它的看着一直从远方射向它的身前，那颗子弹与它的风刃相撞时发出了火系异能的深红色火花，丧尸的眼睛睁大，流露出不解，下一刻，那颗子弹撞散它的风刃，射进它的大脑中。</p><p>巨大的火球从高级丧尸的位置炸开，周边的数十个丧尸一并包裹在其中，那声枪响已经暴露了张艺兴的位置，所有还存活的丧尸都留意到这个方向，张艺兴端着枪并不着急转换位置，唯一的高级丧尸除掉之后，张艺兴没有了确切的目标，一连将剩下的子弹全数射向尸群，四五个火团再次在尸群中炸开。</p><p>张艺兴对着尸群射击，尸群中的异能丧尸听着张艺兴开枪发出的声响，各种属性的异能向张艺兴攻来，张艺兴形单影只，唯一的优势就是有边伯贤的掩护，丧尸不能看见他确切的位置，他在周围炸开的冰凌，火球，雷电中逃窜，他的脚下踩到一根细小的蔓藤。</p><p>那根蔓藤迅速缠上张艺兴的脚踝，顷刻之间长粗变长，蔓藤顺着张艺兴的腿蜿蜒向上，一直捆住了张艺兴的手臂，箍紧了张艺兴的脖颈，又一圈一圈的收紧，缠在脖颈伤的蔓藤压住了张艺兴的气管，又用利刺将露在衣服之外的颈部皮肤割的鲜血直流。</p><p>张艺兴动弹不得，鲜血的味道让远处的丧尸彻底放弃追逐虚像，一齐朝着张艺兴的位置奔来。</p><p>其实现在也没什么可惜的，张艺兴想，要是他的生命就停留在此刻也没什么可惜的。</p><p>唯一对小队棘手的高级丧尸已经被除掉，剩下丧尸几乎对小队构不成什么威胁，他们可以开着车杀出去，边伯贤不会这么强迫自己用那种超负荷的异能技能，所有都不会有事。</p><p>而他，他的死亡不是那种毫无用处的雪被融化，不是娇弱的花枯萎，他是雪地的火，是火中燃烧的柴木，这就够了，除了他所有他在乎的人都会好好的。</p><p>他的脸贴着黄沙，视线一半被起伏不平的沙地占据，另一半，他看见丧尸密集的脚步踏在沙地上，向这他越来越近。</p><p>他身上的蔓藤被割断了，颈部的蔓藤一掉落，他大口呼吸着，缺氧的眩晕褪去，视线重新清晰，他被人从沙地扶了起来。</p><p>边伯贤那张气急败坏的脸映入他的眼帘，他惊喜的发现边伯贤瞳仁里的银光歇了之后，边伯贤的面色恢复了丝红润。</p><p>边伯贤牵着他的手对他吼：“我已经说过——”</p><p>边伯贤突然停住，他看见张艺兴颈上的那一圈正涓涓冒血的伤口，他猛然转头看向只剩几步之遥就要到达的丧尸。</p><p>他放开张艺兴的手，迎着尸群冲了上去。</p><p>他的眼里透着滔天的怒意，下颚绷紧的线条显出一股疯狂的意味，张艺兴伸手去抓他的手，他的衣摆随着猎猎的风鼓动，轻飘飘的逃出的张艺兴的手掌。</p><p>边伯贤像一只无坚不摧的利刃，他飞速的破开尸群的边线，他手中的光系异能发出的刺目白光，在阳光的笼罩下依旧耀眼，随着他手心的白光闪烁，他深入到了尸群背部，他的身影很快被丧尸遮挡。</p><p>剩下的队员在这时赶到，他们拉住了也跟着要往尸群里冲的张艺兴，队长留了句：“把他留在这里。”他自己想着尸群冲去。</p><p>但是队长在尸群的边界刚杀了一两个丧尸，尸群内部，一阵强烈的白光从穿透层层丧尸，让站在周边的队长，甚至稍远一些的丧尸全都陷入短暂的失明。</p><p>白光穿透的范围，丧尸大面积的倒下，边伯贤站在倒下的丧尸中心，垂着头，愣愣的望着地上的某一处，边伯贤抬起头，对着远处的张艺兴张了张嘴，张艺兴没有听清楚他说了些什么，他想到边伯贤的身边去，但是队员听着队长命令将他禁锢在原地。</p><p>队长反应过来，跑到边伯贤身边，边伯贤本就是凭着一口气一直冲到这里，队长的手刚搭在他身上，他卸了力，才发现他的双腿软的几乎站立不稳。</p><p>他拖着这副力竭的身体回到张艺兴身边，脸上的层层的杀意还没完全卸下，或许是他还在生气，看上去有一点凶狠，对着张艺兴问：“担心是什么感受？”</p><p>什么感受？张艺兴无声的回答，就像被困在笼的野兽，不，就像被捆在木桩上生生承受一刀一刀的凌迟。</p><p>张艺兴闭了闭眼睛，对他说：“我们以后谁也不要这样了，好吗？”</p><p>边伯贤的脸色终于柔和了起来，他牵着张艺兴的手，视线停留在张艺兴脖颈的伤口，轻声说：“我已经将伤你的木系丧尸杀了。”</p><p>他带着张艺兴跑回越野车，他们一个受伤，一个力竭，步伐踉踉跄跄，还存活的丧尸被强大的光系异能震慑了一瞬，立刻又被本能驱使着，再次朝着沙漠上站立的人类追来，队长在身后为他们掩护，终于终于回到车内，尽职的队长追了上来，坐到他们的驾驶座上，将他们赶到后座：“我来开车，你们休息。”</p><p>张艺兴和边伯贤坐在后座，张艺兴对着坐在前方的队长说了声:“朴灿烈，谢谢你。”他没再喊队长这个职称，郑重喊了队长的全名，末世之中的异能小队有很多，异能小队的队长一样有很多，可是这么多的队长他之遇见中就朴灿烈会在意这小队每一个人的安危，边伯贤紧跟着张艺兴也说了声谢谢，边伯贤这性格，难得对人这这类话，坐在驾驶坐上的队长笑着摇了摇头，他脸颊边的酒窝显现出来，“没事，”他说:“这是我应该做的。”</p><p>队长开着车，张艺兴为自己治疗伤口，边伯贤靠着座位的靠背上，沿路都安静着，越野车冲出尸群，开到沙漠的边界，马上就要会地基了，边伯贤突然开口：“哥哥，你还没回答我的告白呢。”</p><p>他的声音细微的像蚊虫嗡鸣，脱离了沙漠的险境，他的情绪平静了下来，这是开始感到告白之后的怯意了，他静静的等着张艺兴的回应。</p><p>张艺兴回答，张艺兴的意识从梦境中慢慢抽离，他感觉到自己的嘴唇张动，但这个梦境的声音已经褪去，整个梦中的世界一片寂静，越野车的车窗被风刮的声音消失，边伯贤紧张的呼吸声消失，他回答边伯贤的声音也消失。</p><p>周围的景象再次失去色彩，黑暗从远处渐渐向他靠拢，他像是在一盏锥形舞台灯下表演默剧的演员，边伯贤的脸上露出激动的欣喜，灯光收拢，将边伯贤融入无边无际的黑暗，再之后，连同他自己也化作黑暗本身。</p><p>就算梦境吝啬的不愿意将他的那句仅有的诉求吐露，张艺兴依旧能在心里自动补上他说过的那句话。</p><p>他的嘴唇张合，但是他没听见他的声音，梦境认为这是他的奢求，夺走了他的声音，他心里默念：“我希望你能一直在我的身边，我需要你在我身边，我爱你。”<br/>边伯贤脸上绽开欣喜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>